Ramona en de Spiegel van Neregeb
by SamanthaEline
Summary: ON HOLD Ramona word slecht behandeld omdat ze een speciale gave heeft, haar brief van Zweinstein komt als geroepen.
1. Tommy de Supermuis

HOOFDSTUK 1  
  
Tommy de Supermuis  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Het is een zonnige dag. Ze vogels fluiten, blaadjes ritselen in de zachte wind en een konijntje maakt zich even verderop uit de voeten.   
  
Ik kijk uit het raam. Was ik ook maar buiten. Maar nee, dat mag ik niet. Gregor was weer in een verschrikkelijke bui geweest en had de deur op slot gedaan.   
  
Ach ja, wanneer was hij eens niet in een slecht humeur. Hij deed altijd al bot en afstandelijk tegenover mij.   
  
Zelfs nog botter dan tegenover alle andere kinderen in het tehuis De Kindervriend.   
  
Kindervriend ja. Nou, zo kindvriendelijk is het hier niet. Het is hier donker, ongerieflijk en heeft geen enkel spoor van technologie in de ruimtes waar wij mogen komen.   
  
Ik zou zo graag ooit eens naar een tekenfilm kijken waar de rest van de school naar keek. Gregor heeft er wel een televisie, maar die is van hem.   
  
Wij mogen er niet aan zitten laat staan er naar kijken. Op school hadden ze er wel een, gelukkig. Dus soms zag ik wel wat. Naar school gaan vind ik het leukste van de dag. Zelfs al heb ik er geen vrienden. Zelfs al vinden ze me een rare. Het kan me niets schelen. Ik heb geen vrienden nodig.   
  
Nooit gehoeven.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Achter me word gelachen en er klinken rennende kindervoeten. Gregor is even weg en de andere kinderen zijn tikkertje aan het spelen.   
  
Binnen nog wel!  
  
Ik hoor Anya gillen en het breken van glas. Meteen verstommen de stemmen. Ik ben even afgeleid van het mooie prieeltje buiten en ik kijk om.   
  
De mooie vaas die op de grote ronde tafel had gestaan was gevallen en lag nu in scherven op de grond.   
  
Het kan me niets schelen. Ik zou er wel weer de schuld van krijgen.  
  
Ik kijk weer uit het raam.   
  
Ik krijg altijd overal de schuld van. Zogenaamd omdat ik de oudste ben. Die stomme kinderen. Verpesten ook altijd mijn dag. Soms denk ik dat ze het expres doen.   
  
Langzaam voel ik meer en meer woede in me opkomen en ik zend een verschrikkelijk kwade gedachte naar de kinderen achter mij. Vooral naar Anya en Tomas, de twee boosdoeners. De kinderen kijken verschrikt op.   
  
Ze doen alsof ze niet weten waar de stem in hun hoofd vandaan komt en de jongste, net 5 jaar, begint zelfs te huilen, maar de twee oudste kijken me verschrikt aan.   
  
"Je weet dat je dat niet mag doen!" gilt Marieke naar me.  
  
Ik haal mijn schouders op.   
  
"Ik ga het zeggen, ik ga het Gregor zeggen!" zegt een ander en ik hoor haastige voeten de kamer verlaten.   
  
Ik zuchtte. Een deur slaat dicht. De voordeur, weet ik.Gregor is terug.   
  
Plotseling word ik bang, wat kan een kind van 10 jaar nou doen tegen een volwassen man?   
  
Kindervoeten haasten zich naar de deur en ik voel vijandelijke gedachten opborrelen bij de man achten de deur. Ik hoor zware voetstappen mijn kant op komen en de deur achter me slaat met geweld tegen de muur.  
  
Ik kruip in elkaar, nog steeds naar buiten kijkend.   
  
Een gnauw de andere kant op maakt me duidelijk dat de kinderen weggejaagd worden.   
  
Ik hoor joelende kinderen de trappen op stormen.   
  
Wat ik voelde bij de man achter me was onbeschrijfelijk. Wat was dat toch, dat gevoel. Elke keer 'voelde' ik het. Een soort afgunst of haat, maar soms voelt het net als angst. Ik probeer zijn gedachten te lezen.   
  
"Als je dát maar laat." Sist hij achter me en mijn maag schrompelt ineen. "Ik ken jouw truckjes."   
  
Zachtjes sluit hij de deur.   
  
Wat doet hij nou?  
  
Verward probeer ik iets op te maken uit de gevoelens van de man. Ik begrijp ze niet. Dit doet hij anders nooit. Meestal stormt hij op me af, slaat me en stopt me in de kast.   
  
Langzaam loopt hij op mijn onbeschermde rug af. Ik hoor de scherven knersen onder zijn zolen. Hij blijft achter me staan. Met een klets valt er iets op de vloer. Iets van papier.   
  
"Dit moet jij zijn, kan niet anders." Gromt hij. "Maar hoe komen ze aan je adres? Aan wie heb je ons adres gegeven? Met wie heb je staan praten?"   
  
Zijn stem is crescendo gegaan naar een schreeuw, zo hard dat mijn oren er van piepen.  
  
Mijn nieuwsgierigheid wint het van mijn angst en ik zag een dikke envelop.   
  
'Wat is dat?' Vraag ik hem.   
  
Opeens grijpt hij mijn haar en rukt mijn hoofd naar achteren.   
  
"Praat! Praat godverdomme!" Schreeuwt hij.   
  
Met tranen van pijn in mijn ogen kijk ik hem verbaast aan.   
  
Wat bedoelt hij toch altijd? Dat zegt hij altijd, maar ik praat toch? Als hij dat gedoe met zijn mond bedoelt… Dat heb ik ook ooit gekund, maar ik ben vergeten hoe het moet. Ik heb het ook al zo lang niet meer gedaan.  
  
'Ik weet niet hoe.' Zeg ik hem bang.   
  
Gregor vloekt en sleurt me overeind aan mijn haar, gaf me een klets in mijn gezicht voel ik me de hoek in worden gegooid. Ik smak hard tegen de muur aan en gedesoriënteerd kruip ik ineen.   
  
"Zo gaat het nou altijd. Ik kan niets met je beginnen als je niet normaal praat. Hoe vaak moet ik je nog zeggen dat je uit mijn hoofd moet blijven!" Zegt hij eerder wanhopig dan kwaad.  
  
'Maar ik doe toch niets.'  
  
Hij vloekt, maar gaat er blijkbaar niet op in. Het lijk alsof hij zich iets herinnert en schopt de vreemde brief mijn kant op.   
  
"Ik weet niet waar je aan de fantasie komt om zoiets te proberen. Ik weet dat je hier weg wilt, maar door zoiets? Denk je nou echt dat ik daarin ga geloven?"  
  
Door mijn tranen heen kijk ik naar de brief en ik zie, zonder mijn algehele verbazing, dat hij al geopend was geweest.   
  
Ik durf hem niet te pakken.   
  
"Nou?" Zei hij fel.   
  
Ik zeg niets en kijk hem alleen verschrikt aan, nog steeds in shock van de smak tegen de muur. Boos komt hij weer mijn kant op gelopen en pakt mijn arm. Met mijn andere hand kan ik op het laatste moment de brief pakken voordat hij me de gang op sleurt, de kant van de bezemkast op, hij doet de deur open en gooit me de kast in en doet hem op slot.   
  
"Deze keer blijf je er voor de rest van de zomervakantie in, jij zwartharig secreet." Gromt hij aan de andere kant van de deur. "Zonder eten!"  
  
Ik zit in het donker.   
  
Alweer.   
  
Zachtjes begin ik te huilen.   
  
Deze keer was veel erger dan alle anderen bij elkaar.   
  
Zo had hij nog nooit gedaan.   
  
Nooit had hij me zo durven aan te raken.   
  
Ik had altijd een soort van angst bij hem 'gevoeld' dat mij kracht gaf om niet in elkaar te storten.   
  
Maar nu...  
  
Nu was die angst er niet geweest en ik begin te snikken.   
  
Gregor slaat tegen de deur en schreeuwt "Kop dicht!"   
  
Ik probeer mijn gesnik te smoren door in elkaar te kruipen.  
  
Ik voel mezelf langzaam van vermoeidheid en schrik in slaap vallen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ik schrik wakker.   
  
Iets roept er.   
  
Wat is dat?   
  
Met mijn gedachte zoek ik het kleine grasveldje voor het huis en de gang achter de deur af, op zoek naar het vreemde roepende 'gevoel'.   
  
Ik vind iemand.   
  
Deze ken ik.   
  
Het is van een van de muizen in de kelder.   
  
Tommy had ik hem liefdevol genoemd.   
  
We maken vaak gesprekjes met elkaar.   
  
Eenvoudige, zoals muizen dat doen.   
  
'Ik ben er.' Laat ik hem weten.   
  
Ik voel dat er nog meer muisjes bij hem zijn.  
  
'Met jou goed?' Hoor ik hem zeggen.  
  
'Ja.' Zeg ik terug. 'Wat doe je?'   
  
Ik proef iets heel smerigs in mijn mond.   
  
Het was eigenlijk zijn mond, maar ik kan voelen, zien en horen wat hij hoort.  
  
'Muur kapot maken.'  
  
'Waarom?' Vraag ik hem verbaast.  
  
'Jou helpen.' Hoor ik zijn eenvoudig stemmetje zeggen. 'Jij donker, ik licht. Ik licht brengen.'   
  
'Ik snap het.' Laat ik hem weten en trek me terug, nadat ik hem nog bedankt had.   
  
De smaak in mijn mond is meteen weg.  
  
Gelukkig maar, want wat was het smerig.  
  
Tommy probeert een gat voor mij te maken.   
  
Lieve vriend.   
  
Ik stuur een liefdevol gevoel zijn kant op, maar niet al te nauwkeurig, zodat de andere muisjes hem ook kunnen voelen en weten dat ik hen heel dankbaar ben.   
  
Hé, als hij licht brengt, dan kan ik de brief lezen.   
  
Ik heb al die tijd de brief tegen mijn buik aan geklampt gehad.   
  
Ik weet dat hij belangrijk is.   
  
Ik weet niet waarom, maar hij is belangrijk.  
  
In het donker voel ik dat het dikke papier een beetje gekreukt is.   
  
Het is wel een zware brief.   
  
Nieuwsgierig hou ik de brief voor mijn neus, hopend ondanks de duisternis iets te kunnen lezen.  
  
Ik zie wel wat.   
  
Mijn ogen hebben zich blijkbaar een beetje aan het duister aangepast en ik zie dankzij een heel zwak streepje licht – nou ja, licht, ik kan het beter een streepje iets minder duister zeggen.  
  
Ik zie dus dankzij dat streepje iets minder duister mijn naam op de brief staan.   
  
Mijn naam!   
  
Niemand wist mijn naam.  
  
Nou ja, ik heb wel een naam, maar dat is zo'n stomme naam.   
  
Niet eens echt van mij.   
  
Ze hadden me Neelte genoemd.   
  
Neelte!   
  
Neelte Tromp, naar Gregor Tromp.   
  
Ik heb mezelf een veel mooiere naam gegeven.   
  
Ookal had het niet veel zin.   
  
Op school noemen ze me ook Neelte, maar daar reageer ik gewoon niet op.   
  
Trouwens, zo vaak spreken ze me ook niet aan.   
  
Maar hoe kunnen zij die mij deze brief hebben geschreven, weten wat de naam is die ik mijzelf heb gegeven?   
  
Toch staat het er heel duidelijk;   
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ramona Maanlicht,  
  
het kleinste kamertje,  
  
De Kindervriend,  
  
Maanstraat 669,   
  
8745 Londen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Heel erg nauwkeurig ook.   
  
Ik wacht gespannen tot ik een klein lichtje zie verschijnen.   
  
Ongeduldig zoek ik weer contact met Tommy.   
  
'Bijna.' Zegt die en ik plof bijna van ongeduld.   
  
Zie ik daar iets?   
  
Ja!   
  
Ik voel kruimeltjes op blote benen vallen en zie een piepklein gaatje verschijnen, een gaatje dat langzaam groter wordt.  
  
Helder zonlicht schijnt in een klein rondje op mijn benen en ik voel wat frisse lucht tegen mijn gezicht.  
  
'Tommy!' roep ik blij en ik voel hem op mijn schouder landen.   
  
'Is dat?' Vraagt hij.  
  
'Een brief, voor mij.' Zeg ik blij tegen hem. 'Dankzij jou kan ik hem nu lezen.'   
  
En ik voeg daad bij woord en haal de brief uit de envelop.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ & HOCUS-POCUS   
  
Hoofd: Albus Perkamentus   
  
(Commandeur in de orde van Merlijn, Int. Tovergrootmeester,   
  
Heksenleider 1e Klas, Opperste Hotemetoot van de Wereldbond van Toverlieden) ``   
  
``   
  
Geachte mevrouw Maanlicht,   
  
``   
  
Het doet me genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus.   
  
Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden.   
  
Het schooljaar begint op 1 september.   
  
Gelieve vóór 31 juli per uil te reageren.   
  
``   
  
Hoogachtend,   
  
Minerva Anderling,   
  
Assistent-schoolhoofd.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
``  
  
``  
  
Ja, er zit inderdaad nog een brief in de envelop;  
  
``  
  
``  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ EN HOCUS-POCUS   
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
U N I F O R M   
  
``````````````   
  
Eerstejaars hebben nodig:   
  
``   
  
1.Drie effen werkgewaden (zwart)   
  
2.Eén effen puntmuts (zwart) voor schooltijd   
  
3.Eén paar beschermende handschoenen (drakenhuid of soortgelijk)   
  
4.Eén wintermantel (zwart, met zilveren speld)   
  
``   
  
N.B. : Alle kledingstukken moeten van naamlabels zijn voorzien.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
V E R P L I C H T E L E C T U U R  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Alle leerlingen moeten in het bezit zijn van de volgende werken:  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
- Het Standaard Spreukenboek (Niveau 1) door Miranda Wiggelaar   
  
- De Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst door Mathilda Belladonna   
  
- Theoretische Grondslagen der Magie door Adalbert Zwatel   
  
- Gedaanteverandering: een Boek voor Beginners door Emeric Morfo   
  
- Duizenden Magische Kruiden en Paddenstoelen door Philippa Zwam   
  
- Magische Brouwsels en Drankjes door Arsenius Grein   
  
- Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden door Spiritus Zalmander   
  
- De Zwarte Kunsten: Een Handboek voor Zelfbescherming door Quinten Tondel   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O V E R I G E B E N O D I G D H E D E N   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
1 toverstaf   
  
1 ketel (tin, standaardmaat 2)   
  
1 set glazen of kristallen flesjes   
  
1 telescoop   
  
1 set koperen weegschalen   
  
``   
  
Leerlingen mogen tevens een uit Of een kat Of een pad meenemen.   
  
``   
  
OUDERS WORDEN ERAAN HERINNERD DAT EEN EERSTEJAARS GEEN EIGEN BEZEMSTELEN MOGEN BEZITTEN.   
  
``   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wat is dit?   
  
Is dit waar?   
  
Ik voel mijn hart een sprongetje maken.  
  
Is dit echt waar?   
  
Ik kijk naar Tommy.   
  
Die kan niets anders doen dan terug kijken.   
  
Nog een keer lees ik de brief door.   
  
O nee, welke dag is het vandaag?   
  
31 juli!   
  
Ik ben te laat.   
  
Heeft die schoft die brief al zo lang in zijn bezit?   
  
En dat is niet mijn ernige probleem.   
  
Hoe moet ik hen dan laten weten dat ik niet weet waar ik dat allemaal kan halen, hoe ik hen bericht moet sturen en hoe ik het hen moet laten weten dat ik opgesloten zit, en bovenal, geen geld heb?   
  
'Tommy, wil jij iets voor mij doen?' Vraag ik hem na even nagedacht te hebben.   
  
'Wat doen?'  
  
'Mag ik jouw lichaam even gebruiken?'   
  
Vraag ik hem.   
  
Ik weet hoe het moet, ik heb het al eens eerder gedaan.  
  
Ik weet ook dat Tommy het niet zo fijn vindt als ik het doe, maar ik kon anders niets laten weten aan die mevrouw Minerva Anderling.   
  
Ik stuur hem een gedachte met al de problemen die ik in mijn hoofd heb en hij stemt toe.  
  
Ik zet hem terug in de opening van het gat en sluit mijn ogen.   
  
Ontspannen.   
  
Ik open mijn ogen en zie mezelf.   
  
Nu ben ik een muis.   
  
Als eerste doel heb ik dat ik pen en papier nodig heb.   
  
Ik loop langs de muur af naar de deur en sluip door het kattenluikje.   
  
Hopelijk ligt Misty ergens te slapen.   
  
Als ze hongerig is kan ik haar niet afweren.   
  
Ik ruik haar in ieder geval niet.   
  
Ze ligt vast boven.   
  
Denk ik terwijl ik door de nu immense gang naar de keuken loop.   
  
La.   
  
Gaat het door me heen.   
  
La, la, la, ik moet bij de la zien te komen.   
  
Ongeduldig ren ik de keuken in en zie tot mijn grote opluchting dat de bewuste la een stukje open staat.   
  
Met behulp van het behang en de kleine doch scherpe nageltjes lukt het me om op het aanrecht te komen.   
  
Ik blijf even uitrusten en luister aandachtig of ik Gregor hoor.   
  
Boven me hoor ik dat de kinderen hun wilde spel hebben hervat.   
  
Er komen stemmen uit de kamer van Gregor.   
  
Hij is televisie aan het kijken.   
  
Ik trippel naar de la en het lukt me om mezelf door de kier te persen.   
  
Daar liggen de spullen die ik nodig heb.   
  
Uit een heel klein hoekje van mijn eigen gedachten hoor ik plotseling een benauwde piep.   
  
'Sorry Tommy, nog heel even.'   
  
Ik kan hier niet lang mee doorgaan.   
  
Wanneer ik te lang bezit neem van een lichaam sterft het en ik begin me te haasten.   
  
Ik pak de pen vast met mijn mond en duw het door de spleet.   
  
Het papier volgt snel.  
  
Ik zie een doosje wat ik kan gebruiken als opstapje en klim weer uit de la en met een paar moeilijke bewegingen zit ik weer op het aanrecht.   
  
Maar nu.   
  
Hoe kom ik weer beneden.   
  
Ik spit de kleine hersentjes door voor enige ervaring en vind die tot mijn opluchting.   
  
Ik krijg steeds meer bewondering voor Tommy tijdens dat ik langs het rafelige behang weer naar beneden klim.   
  
'Tommy de Supermuis.' Denk ik geamuseerd bij mezelf.  
  
Op de grond ren ik snel naar de pen en papier en begin de pen naar de gang te slepen.   
  
Achterstevoren kom ik maar langzaam vooruit en de pen is zwaarder dan ik had gedacht, maar het langzaam maar zeker kom ik dichterbij het doel en probeer de pen door de spleet onder de deur door te schuiven.   
  
Dat lukt niet en ik zucht.   
  
Ik begin me te beseffen dat ik nu het contact moet breken wil ik Tommy de Supermuis geen blijvende schade op laten lopen.   
  
Ik weet zeker dat hij dit kan zonder mijn hulp en alleen de opdracht.   
  
Ik sluit mijn ogen en verbreek het contact.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wanneer ik mijn ogen open is het weer donker.   
  
Mijn ogen moeten zich weer opnieuw aanpassen.   
  
Achter de deur voel ik hoe Tommy weer bij zijn positieven komt en de opdracht snapt.  
  
Ik voel hoe hij de pen naar buiten, naar het gat in de muur sleept en voel iets op mijn benen vallen.   
  
'Goed zo.' Zeg ik vol affectie tegen de muis.   
  
'Papier.' Laat ik hem dan weten en ik voel hoe hij wegsnelt.   
  
Even later zie ik iets onder de deur door uitsteken.   
  
Ik glimlach.   
  
'Heel erg bedankt Tommy.' Zeg ik hem.   
  
'Eh, ken jij een uil?' Vraag ik er achteraan, herinnerend dat in de brief stond dat je per uil moest beantwoorden.   
  
Vraag me niet waarom, maar op de een of andere manier klonk dat ook heel logisch.  
  
Maar terwijl ik het vroeg, kon ik me wel tegen mijn kop slaan.   
  
Uilen eten muizen.   
  
Ik voel paniek opkomen bij het piepkleine muisje en probeer hem gerust te stellen. Uiteindelijk lukt het me, maar niet helemaal, want ik hoor hem nog zeggen:   
  
'Uilen, uilen, uilen, katten hetzelfde.'   
  
En hij kruipt langzaam weer naar zijn familie in de kelder.   
  
Uilen, katten hetzelfde.   
  
Herhaal ik en ik krijg opeens een idee.   
  
Als ik die kat nou maar kan vinden.   
  
Met mijn gedachten zoek ik het huis af.   
  
Ik voel een paar kindergedachten en ga snel verder voor ze het merken.   
  
Dacht ik het niet. Het stomme beest ligt te slapen op zolder.   
  
Met lokkende gedachten probeer ik haar op te laten staan.   
  
'Kom.' Zeg ik haar.  
  
'Waarom?' Vraagt ze terwijl ze zich uitgebreid uitrekt.   
  
Katten, ook altijd even eigenwijs.   
  
Denk ik geïrriteerd.   
  
Als ik nou eens wat meer kende van de wereld buiten dit huis kon ik het gewoon aan een ander mens vragen.  
  
'Alsjeblieft Misty, hoe vaak heb ik jou geholpen?' Smeek ik haar. 'Weet je nog, van die teek. En die ene keer dat Gregor je melk had omgeschopt en je weigerde nieuwe te geven?'  
  
Ik voelde tegenzin, maar ook berusting bij de kat.   
  
'Wat kan ik voor je doen?' Vraagt ze.  
  
'Vind een uil voor me.' Zeg ik rechtdoorzee, want ik weet dat ze er niet tegen kan als ik om de feiten heen draai.  
  
'Uil? Een uil zou lekker zijn.' Hoor ik haar likkebaardend zeggen.  
  
'Nee Misty, niet om te eten. Hij moet iets voor mij bezorgen.'  
  
'Bezorgen. O ja, die lekkere uilen kunnen dat ook, maar ik zou zoiets ook voor je kunnen doen.'   
  
Ik voelde een soort triomf bij de dikke poes die nu langzaam de trap af kwam.   
  
Ik was verbaasd.   
  
Ik ken de kat niet zo goed.   
  
Niet zo goed als de muis en ik kan me eigenlijk niet echt voorstellen dat deze poes iets voor me zou willen doen.  
  
Omdat ze veel intelligenter is dan Tommy had ik nooit verwacht dat ze zich liet overhalen iets te doen.   
  
Ik ben ook nooit in staat geweest om haar lichaam over te nemen.   
  
Ze zou dat nooit toestaan en zonder toestemming vind ik het bovendien ook niet rechtvaardig om te doen.  
  
'Zou je dat willen doen voor mij?'  
  
'Tja, ligt eraan. Wat moet ik voor je doen?'  
  
'Ik, ik heb een brief gekregen. Een vrij vreemde brief.' Zeg ik en ik voel interesse bij de poes die nu voor de kastdeur staat.   
  
'Brief?' Vraagt ze me.  
  
'Ja, een brief van een school. Zweinstein heet het en ze verwachten dat ik hen bericht stuur, maar er zijn een heleboel vragen die ik beantwoord zou willen hebben. En ik ben al laat. Wil je het doen?'  
  
Ik voel goedkeuring. 'Ik weet waar Zweinstein is en ik weet iemand aan wie ik jouw brief zou kunnen geven, maar dan moet jij iets voor mij doen.'  
  
'Wat dan? Ik zou alles voor je doen als jij voor mij de brief aflevert.'  
  
'Je moet me meenemen naar Zweinstein.' Zegt ze resoluut.   
  
Ik zie geen problemen.   
  
Ik kan haar best meenemen.   
  
Het stond ook op de lijst dat het mocht.   
  
Ja, waarom niet?  
  
'Oke, afgesproken. Ik zal je meenemen naar Zweinstein.'  
  
'Mooi, waar is de brief.'  
  
'Je moet nog even geduld hebben. Ik moet hem nog schrijven.'  
  
'Hmmm, ik ben boven als hij klaar is.' Zegt ze en ik voel haar naar boven lopen.  
  
Ik verbreek het contact.   
  
Nou, wat zal ik schrijven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Geachte mevrouw Anderling,   
  
``   
  
Ik was zeer verheugd toen ik uw brief had ontvangen..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dat is in ieder geval een goed begin.   
  
Ik zuig op de achterkant van mijn pen en denk hard na over wat ik verder moet schrijven.  
  
Het moet in een keer goed zijn.   
  
Ik heb immers maar een blaadje.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Geachte mevrouw Anderling,   
  
  
  
Ik was zeer verheugd toen ik uw brief had ontvangen.   
  
Ik zit enkel nog vol met vragen die niemand hier mij   
  
zou kunnen beantwoorden. Geen van de mensen die ik ken   
  
zijn in contact geweest met uw school en ik weet dus   
  
niet waar ik al mijn benodigdheden kan kopen.   
  
Bovendien heb ik een nog groter probleem; ik heb geen   
  
geld. Ik zou dolgraag zo snel mogelijk naar uw school   
  
komen, maar heb geen bezittingen van mezelf en dus niets   
  
waarmee ik alles zou kunnen betalen. En dat is   
  
helaas nog niet alles.   
  
``   
  
Ik stuur u deze brief ook omdat ik uw hulp nodig heb.   
  
Zoals u weet woon ik in het tehuis De Kindervriend.   
  
Maar wat u misschien niet weet is dat onze verzorger   
  
eigenlijk helemaal geen kindervriend is. Hij vindt de   
  
dingen die ik kan en waarvan u denkt dat deze mij geschikt  
  
maken om uw school te beginnen, abnormaal en behandelt mij   
  
zeer slecht. Op het moment ben ik opgesloten in de gangkast   
  
en ik zie geen mogelijkheid hoe ik er uit zou kunnen komen   
  
om u deze brief te sturen. Gelukkig heb ik wel enkele   
  
vrienden hier. Met behulp van mijn vriend de muis, Tommy,   
  
is het me gelukt om dit vel papier en de pen waarmee ik u   
  
deze noodkreet stuur te bemachtigen. Mijn vriendin Misty,   
  
een witte poes, heeft beloofd dat deze brief u zal bereiken   
  
en ik heb geen andere keus dan haar te vertrouwen met het   
  
enige dat me uit dit tehuis weg zou kunnen halen.   
  
``   
  
Ik vraag, nee ik smeek u om mij te helpen en mij uit dit   
  
huis te halen, zodat ik heel misschien toch naar uw school   
  
zou kunnen komen, ondanks alle andere problemen die ik   
  
ondervind. Het spijt me vreselijk dat mijn antwoord te laat   
  
komt, maar hij heeft de brief achter gehouden en hem pas   
  
deze morgen gegeven.   
  
``   
  
`` Alvast bedankt voor al uw hulp.   
  
``   
  
``   
  
Met vriendelijke groeten,   
  
Ramona Maanlicht   
  
``   
  
PS. Ik geloof dat hij het deze keer meende dat hij me de   
  
hele vakantie in de kast op zou sluiten zonder eten.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ik lees de brief nog een keer over en ben eigenlijk zeer tevreden.   
  
Vooral over de dramatische PS.   
  
Voorzichtig zoek ik het huis af naar Misty.   
  
Ze ligt inderdaad weer op zolder en ik roep haar.   
  
Vlug is ze beneden.   
  
Ik vouw de brief en schuif hem onder de deur door.   
  
Vreemd genoeg blijft ze gewoon zitten.  
  
'Wat ben je nou aan het doen?' Vraag ik haar.  
  
'Ik ben de brief aan het lezen. Ik heb daar wel het recht op, vind ik.'  
  
'Kun jij lezen?' Vraag ik vol verbazing.  
  
'Ja,' zegt ze vol trots. 'en ik zie dat dit een hele goede brief is die veel indruk op hen zal maken. Ik zal hem weg gaan brengen.'  
  
'Veel geluk.' Wens ik. Het enige wat ik nu kan doen is wachten. Wachten op hulp.   
  
````````````````   
  
En? Wat vinden jullie ervan?  
  
Laat me alsjeblieft iets weten!!  
  
Als jullie misschien weten hoe ik de lay-out kan veranderen, laat het me alsjeblieft ook weten, ik snap er geen hol van! Daarom is het nog een beetje lastig te lezen, vooral de volgende hoofdstukken. 


	2. Mijn redder

HOOFDSTUK 2  
  
Mijn Redder  
  
````````````````  
  
Dankzij het kleine gaatje in de muur kan ik nog een beetje frisse lucht krijgen.   
  
Het is hier niet om uit te houden!   
  
Stil blijf ik zitten.   
  
Gregor had het ontdekt. H  
  
ij had ontdekt dat ik de brief had meegenomen.   
  
Nou ja, hij had niet alles ontdekt, hij geloofde immers niet dat de brief echt was en had dus niet kunnen vermoeden dat ik de brief beantwoord heb.   
  
Hij had wel ontdekt dat er papier en een pen verdwenen waren uit de keukenla.   
  
Hij dacht, terecht, dat ik om hulp had geroepen met behulp van de Misty, die nu al bijna een week haar mooie rood en witte lijfje niet meer had laten zien in het huis.   
  
Ten minste, ik denk dat het een week is.   
  
Ik kan zo moeilijk de tel van de dagen bijhouden.   
  
Ik geloof dat hij me echt niet meer uit de kast laat, hij was zo kwaad geweest.   
  
Mijn maag knort.   
  
Ik heb zo'n honger.   
  
Ookal meent Gregor het niet echt dat hij me geen eten geeft, hij komt er wel dicht in de buurt.   
  
De laatste keer dat ik te eten heb gekregen was het een droog stukje stokbrood.   
  
Ik snak om iets warms in mijn maag te hebben.   
  
Iets versterkens.   
  
Ik voel me zo slapjes.   
  
De helft van de tijd slaap ik.   
  
``````````````````````  
  
Gegil op de gang.   
  
Vermoeid open ik mijn ogen.   
  
Wat gebeurd er?   
  
Was ik weer in slaap gevallen?   
  
Alles is mistig.   
  
Ik kan mijn ogen moeilijk open houden en sluit ze weer.   
  
Onbewust val ik weer in slaap  
  
````````````````````````  
  
Ik open mijn ogen.   
  
Het is opeens zo ligt voor mijn ogen dat ik ze snel weer sluit.   
  
De deur is geopend.   
  
Wat is er?   
  
O, Gregor.   
  
Hij komt zeker kijken of ik nog leef.   
  
Ik hoor hem grommen en iets op de grond zetten.   
  
Ik ruik……… ik ruik soep!   
  
Ik open mijn ogen weer en grijp met mijn krachteloze handen naar het kommetje.   
  
De deur sluit zich weer en het is weer donker.   
  
Ik weet het kommetje naar me toe te schuiven en met mijn laatste krachten lukt het me mezelf op te drukken en de soep naar binnen te krijgen.   
  
Het wordt zwart voor mijn ogen.   
  
Nog zwarter dan de duisternis om me heen.   
  
Slap val ik bewusteloos neer.   
  
````````````````````````````  
  
Ik voel iets.   
  
Niet fysiek, maar ik voel een aanwezigheid.   
  
Een zeer krachtige aanwezigheid.   
  
Mijn ogen krijg ik niet meer open.   
  
Ik ben zo moe dat ik me niet kan concentreren op wat het is.   
  
Een deur wordt geopend.   
  
De voordeur?   
  
Een onbekende stem.   
  
De boze stem van Gregor.   
  
God, wat doet mijn hoofd zeer.   
  
Wat gebeurt er.   
  
Ik hoor iemand vallen en vloeken.   
  
Dat is Gregor.   
  
Het is opeens onnatuurlijk stil in de gang.   
  
Gerinkel.   
  
Sleutels?   
  
Ik geloof dat de kastdeur wordt geopend.   
  
Ja, ik zie licht door mijn oogleden en probeer ze toch te openen.   
  
Het lukt me om door een spleetje te zien.   
  
Ik zie zwarte schoenen.   
  
Een lange zwarte cape die op de grond hangt en hoor een onbekende stem vloeken.   
  
De vreemde man – ik hoorde aan zijn stem dat het een man was – bukt zich en tilt me op.   
  
"Ben je bij?" Vraagt de man. "God, wat heeft hij met je gedaan."   
  
Mompelt hij terwijl hij me in zijn armen het huis uit draagt de felle zon in.   
  
Wat een hoop licht.   
  
Ik knijp mijn ogen snel samen en draai mijn hoofd naar de borst van de man.   
  
Hij ruikt vreemd.   
  
De man legt me op de achterbank van een auto en voelt aan mijn voorhoofd.   
  
Hij plaatst een kussentje in mijn nek en legt zijn grote zwarte cape over me heen.   
  
Ik val weer weg onder die warme cape en voel niet eens hoe we vertrekken.  
  
````````````````````````  
  
Waar ben ik?   
  
Langzaam open ik mijn ogen.   
  
Ik lig in een groot bed.   
  
Lekker warm en zacht.   
  
Geritsel langs me en ik draai mijn hoofd.   
  
Er zit iemand op een stoel met zijn rug naar me toe.   
  
Dat is denk ik mijn redder.   
  
Nu kan ik hem goed bekijken.   
  
In ieder geval de achterkant.   
  
Hij zit op een stoel en draagt de zwarte cape weer waarvan ik de rand die op de grond hing had gezien.   
  
Hij had lang vlassig haar.   
  
Er zat een uil naast hem op een stok naast het raam dat open stond.   
  
Hij was iets aan het openen.   
  
Een pakje gewikkeld in zo te zien hetzelfde zware perkament waar mijn brief in had gezeten.   
  
'Wat is dat?' Vraag ik hem na even getwijfeld te hebben, zoals verwacht deed mijn hoofd zeer.   
  
Ik zie hem schrikken en opkijken van het pakketje.   
  
Ik voel verwarring bij hem opkomen wat verdwijnt terwijl hij omkijkt naar mij.   
  
Ik zie een paar priemende donkere ogen en een grote haakneus.   
  
Ik bedenk me dat zo'n neus bij een ander vrij lelijk zouden zijn geweest, maar bij hem staat het.   
  
"Was jij dat?" Vraagt hij met zijn donkere stem.   
  
Ik knik.  
  
"Wil je dat nooit meer doen?"   
  
Dat had ik al zo vaak gehoord dat ik in elkaar kruip van schrik.   
  
Meestal zou Gregor nu op mij af stappen en een klap in mijn gezicht geven.   
  
Zou deze man dat ook doen?   
  
Hij ziet er wel heel erg streng uit, alsof hij nog nooit gelachen heeft.   
  
Maar opeens staan zijn ogen vol berouw en denk ik dat hij dat niet zal doen.   
  
"Je hoeft niet zo te schrikken, hoor. Ik zal je niets doen." Zegt hij met een zachte stem en komt naast me op het bed zitten.   
  
"Hier, drink op." Zegt hij en houdt me een glas voor met een kleurloze vloeistof en een rare geur.   
  
Vies kijk ik ernaar.   
  
'Wat is het?'  
  
"Het zal je helpen beter te worden." Antwoordt hij.  
  
'Oké.' Zeg ik terwijl ik het glas pak en probeer niets te proeven van de drank.   
  
Ik voel een tinteling door mijn lichaam gaan en glimlach.   
  
Hij pakt het glas weer aan en zet het weg na het even uitgespoeld te hebben in de wasbak bij de muur aan mijn linkerhandzijde.   
  
Hij loopt weer naar het bureau en laat me zien wat hij aan het uitpakken was.   
  
Het lijkt op een haarband.   
  
Hij komt weer naast me op het bed zitten en kijkt me in mijn ogen.   
  
Snel kijk ik de andere kant op.   
  
Als iemand van zo dichtbij in mijn ogen kijkt raak ik vaak de controle over mijn kracht kwijt en weet in enkele seconden het hele leven van de persoon.   
  
Wat hij dacht, voelde, alles wat hij weet, weet ik dan ook.   
  
Dat wilde ik mijn 'redder' niet aandoen.   
  
Hij zal het vast niet fijn vinden dat ik zoiets over hem zou weten.   
  
Hij ziet eruit alsof hij nooit veel tegen iemand zegt.   
  
Bovendien doe ik hem pijn als ik zo de controle verlies, evenals mijzelf.  
  
"Ze hebben me al verteld over je krachten." Zegt hij zuur terwijl hij me helpt rechtop te zetten en de kussens in mijn rug te schikken..   
  
"Deze haarband," ik kijk naar de groene haarband in zijn handen, "zal ze remmen."  
  
Ik pak hem weifelend vast.   
  
Mijn redder gaat naar de uil op de stok en pakt raar uitziend geld uit zijn zak.   
  
Blijkbaar om hem te betalen, want de uil steekt een leren zakje uit waar de man het vreemde geld in doet.   
  
Weer iets wat heel vreemd voor me zou moeten zijn, maar toch ziet het er bekend uit.   
  
Ik kijk weer naar de haarband.   
  
'Hoe weten ze van mijn krachten?' Vraag ik hem opeens, zijn vraag om zoiets nooit meer te doen negerend.   
  
Met een ruk draait hij zich met een verschrikt gezicht om.  
  
"Het spijt me, maar ik ben er nog niet aan gewend dat er iemand zo tegen me praat." Zegt hij weer.   
  
"We houden je al lang in de gaten. We wisten dat je slecht behandeld werd, maar zo slecht als wat hij je deze zomer aan had gedaan, hadden we nooit verwacht." Legde hij uit. "Je was eigenlijk al te laat met reageren, maar we hadden besloten dat we je de kans niet mogen laten ontglippen om uit dat verschrikkelijke tehuis te komen."   
  
Plotseling draait hij zich om en laat zijn hoofd hangen.   
  
"Het spijt me." Hoor ik hem zachtjes zeggen.   
  
Hè?   
  
Het spijt hem?   
  
Waarvoor?   
  
Ik snap er nu al helemaal niks meer van.  
  
'Ehm, het is al goed.' Zeg ik hem.  
  
"Als je die haarband opzet zul je wel gewoon moeten praten." Zegt hij snel.   
  
Waarschijnlijk om van het onderwerp af te komen.   
  
Het maakt me niet veel uit.   
  
Als hij er over wil praten zal hij er zelf wel over beginnen.   
  
De mededeling dringt pas later tot me door en geschrokken zeg ik: 'Praten? Ik heb nog nooit gepraat. Nou ja, misschien wel ooit, maar ik ben vergeten hoe het moet.'  
  
'Nog nooit gepraat?' Hij draait zich weer om en zijn ogen staan onderzoekend.   
  
'Je bedoelt dat je altijd al zo hebt eh… gecommuniceerd?'   
  
Ik knik zachtjes.   
  
"O mijn God." Fluistert hij. "Nou, ja, dan ben ik bang dat je dat echt zou moeten leren."  
  
Bezorgd kijk ik hem aan.   
  
Ik ben benieuwd.   
  
Ik zou niet weten hoe ik dat zou moeten doen.   
  
Ik zie dat hij iets weet echter, iets wat hij me niet verteld.  
  
"Maar ik denk dat je het sneller zult leren als je de haarband op zet. Dan kun je niet meer praten zoals je nu doet en zul je een andere manier moeten vinden om duidelijk te maken wat je wilt."   
  
Ik kijk weer even naar de haarband en haal diep adem terwijl ik hem opzet.   
  
Opeens wordt het zo stil in mijn hoofd dat ik er van schrik.   
  
De man komt weer langs me zitten.   
  
"En?" Vraagt hij terwijl hij in mijn ogen probeert te kijken.   
  
Het is zo stil in mijn hoofd dat ik het aandurf.   
  
Ik 'voel' zijn gedachten niet meer.   
  
'Voel' de aanwezigheid van de kleine diertjes en de mensen beneden niet meer.   
  
Alles is stil en ik realiseer hoe druk het altijd in mijn hoofd is geweest.   
  
Hoe vermoeid ik er ook altijd van werd.   
  
Hij ziet mijn verwarde blik.  
  
"Tja, het zal wel even wennen zijn." Zegt hij.   
  
Hij gaat naar zijn grote hutkoffer en begint er in te rommelen.   
  
"Ik neem aan dat je wel honger zult hebben?"  
  
Ik probeer hem antwoord te geven, maar weet niet hoe.   
  
Mijn gedachten gaan mijn hoofd niet meer uit en ik weet niet hoe ik mijn stem moet hanteren, dus wanneer hij omkijkt knik ik heftig.   
  
"Dat dacht ik al."   
  
Hij haalt een stel kleren uit de koffer.   
  
"Voel je je al fit genoeg om het bed uit te kunnen? Ik denk het wel, niet?" Zegt hij terwijl hij naar me kijkt.   
  
"Dat drankje van mij moet genoeg zijn geweest."  
  
Hij had gelijk.   
  
Ik voel me fit genoeg om op te staan en een wilde dans te doen, dus ik knik en sla de deken terug om op te kunnen staan.   
  
Zo te zien heb ik mijn oude kleren nog aan.   
  
Een beetje wankel probeer ik mijn benen.   
  
Hij legt de zwarte jurk naast me op bed en zegt: "Ik ben vast beneden om wat eten te bestellen. Je kunt je daar wat opfrissen." hij wijst naar de wasbak.   
  
"Ik kom je over tien minuten wel halen."   
  
Hij pakt nog een paar schoenen uit de koffer en zet ze bij de jurk.   
  
"Ik hoop dat de kleren passen." Zegt hij nog voordat hij de deur achter zich sluit.  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
Please Review!! 


	3. De wegisweg

HOOFDSTUK 3  
  
De Wegisweg  
  
``````````````````````  
  
Ik strijk over de gladde stof van de jurk.   
  
Wat aardig van die man om zomaar een jurk   
  
voor me te kopen.   
  
Hé, ik weet niet eens zijn naam!   
  
Beetje ongemanierd van me.   
  
Ik moet straks toch echt zijn naam vragen.   
  
De stilte in mijn hoofd voelt vreemd aan.   
  
Ik 'voel' niemand meer.   
  
Het is echt griezelig, vooral omdat ik me nu om moet kleden.   
  
Wat als er iemand binnen kwam?   
  
Gelukkig is er een slot op de deur.   
  
Snel doe ik hem op slot en kijk nogmaals de kamer rond.   
  
Ik voel aan de zachte zwarte stof van de nieuwe jurk.   
  
Vertrouwend op het slot van de deur trek ik mijn kleren uit en begin me te wassen.   
  
Ik ben behoorlijk vuil.   
  
Ik dep voorzichtig de blauwe plek op mijn wang.   
  
Die begint gelukkig al te vervagen.   
  
Ik zie dat de man behalve een nieuwe jurk en schoenen ook ondergoed en een panty had gekocht en doe ze aan.   
  
De kleur groen van de panty paste goed bij mijn haarband.   
  
Ik glij in de jurk.   
  
Soepel valt hij in mooie plooien om mijn lichaam.   
  
Ik bekijk mezelf in de grote spiegel.   
  
Voor het eerst kan ik mezelf goed bekijken.   
  
Ik ben niet echt lelijk.   
  
In ieder geval, dat denk ik.   
  
De jurk staat me goed, maar ik moet zo te zien mijn haren nog kammen.   
  
Dat wordt een karwij.   
  
Mijn lange golvend zwarte haren laten zich niet zo gemakkelijk kammen.  
  
Voor de wasbak doe ik zonder er bij na te denken de haarband af en meteen dreunen er gedachten van anderen in mijn hoofd.   
  
Ik grijp de rand van de wasbak om mijn evenwicht niet te verliezen.   
  
Mijn God! Geen wonder dat ik altijd zo'n hoofdpijn had.   
  
Eerst had ik er niet zo'n last van, maar nu ik een tijd met de haarband heb gedaan zijn al die gedachten onverdraaglijk.   
  
Snel doe ik de haarband weer op.   
  
Nou ja, dan moet ik het zo maar proberen te kammen.   
  
Dat ging vrij goed.   
  
Ik ga op het bed zitten en kijk naar de lakschoentjes.   
  
Het zijn mooie schoentjes en ik probeer ze aan.   
  
Ik loop een rondje en ben zeer tevreden.   
  
Ze zitten als gegoten.   
  
Ik bekijk me opnieuw in de spiegel en zie tot mijn verbazing en redelijk knap meisje van rond de 10 jaar.   
  
Ik glimlach en zie voor het eerst dat ik kleine kuiltjes in mijn wangen heb.   
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Een klop op de deur laat me schrikken.   
  
Ik haal het slot van de deur en de man komt binnen.  
  
"Zo." Zegt hij. "Het eten staan klaar."   
  
Hij kijkt me keurend aan. "De kleren passen zie ik."  
  
Ik knik en bedenk me weer hoe serieus de man kijkt.   
  
Hij vermijdt mijn blik.   
  
Op een of andere vreemde manier heb ik het gevoel dat hij bedroeft kijkt, maar ik weet het niet zeker.   
  
Zonder haarband zou ik het zo geweten hebben.  
  
"Kom je?" Vraagt hij, maar ik blijf staan.   
  
"Nou?" Vraagt hij weer.   
  
Ik loop op hem af en steek mijn hand uit.   
  
Ik hoop dat hij begrijpt dat ik kennis met hem wil maken, dat ik wil weten hoe hij heet.   
  
Hij kijkt naar mijn hand.   
  
Zijn ogen zwermen omhoog naar mijn gezicht en ik zie dat hij het begint te begrijpen en schud mijn hand.  
  
"Aangenaam, Ramona Maanlicht, mijn naam is Severus Sneep," zegt hij formeel. "professor Toverdranken aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, hoofd van de afdeling Zwadderich."  
  
Ik schrik.   
  
Een leraar?   
  
Dat had ik niet verwacht.   
  
Hij leek niet op een leraar.   
  
Nou ja, op het beeld dat ik van een leraar had.   
  
Maar als hij het zegt zal het zo zijn.   
  
Ik glimlach naar hem.   
  
Hij kijkt snel weg en loopt de deur uit.   
  
Een beetje verbaasd volg ik hem en doe de deur achter me op slot.   
  
Ik zie dat hij al halverwege de trap is en ga op een holletje hem achterna.   
  
Onderwijl schieten er allerlei vragen door mijn hoofd zoals 'wat is Zweinstein precies?', en 'wat bedoelt hij met afdeling?'.   
  
We komen beneden aan en ik zie een groezelige gelachkamer.   
  
Stampvol met mensen met vreemde puntmutsen op.   
  
Ik zie de kale barman onze kant op kijken en zijn afwaswerk wegleggen. Hij loopt op ons af, werpt wat behoedzame blikken op Severus, wat ik niet zo vreemd vind. Severus heeft zijn dreigende masker weer op. Zou hij dat weten, of is het zijn 'neutrale' blik?  
  
Met een tandeloze glimlach zegt hij tegen mij: "Welkom in de Lekke Ketel, jongedame."  
  
Ik schenk hem een kleine glimlach en dat schijnt voldoende te zijn voor hem, want hij richt zich weer tot Severus.  
  
"Is alles naar wens, professor?" Vraagt hij.  
  
"Jazeker, we zijn alleen wat hongerig." Antwoordt hij met zijn duistere stem. De barman knikt even en gebaart ons hem te volgen. Ik kijk terwijl we naar een tafeltje in een rustige hoek lopen naar de andere mensen in de Lekke Ketel. Ze zien er zo vreemd uit. Ik kijk in het gezicht van een man die me nieuwsgierig in zich opneemt en kijk snel naar de grond.   
  
"Gaat de jongedame dit jaar voor het eerst naar Zweinstein?" Vraagt de barman vriendelijk als we gaan zitten. Ik knik verlegen.   
  
"Dan zit u in hetzelfde jaar als de heer Harry Potter. Misschien krijg je de kans om hem te spreken." Zegt de barman met een klank alsof ik zoiets een eer moet vinden, maar wie is in hemelsnaam Harry Potter?  
  
"Het doen en laten van Harry Potter interesseert ons niet." Zegt hij duister. Ik kijk hem aan. Hij had een vreemde blik in zijn ogen gekregen toen de barman zijn naam zei.   
  
"O, ehm, excuseert u mij." De barman keek geschokt terwijl hij dat zei en ik wordt steeds nieuwsgieriger over wie die Harry Potter nou eigenlijk is. Vragend kijk ik naar Severus. Die kijkt me even aan, maar praat weer verder met de barman.  
  
"Wij hebben eigenlijk grote honger, nietwaar, Ramona?" Vraagt hij en ik knik heftig. Mijn maag was hard aan het knorren. De barman loopt snel weg om ons eten te gaan halen.  
  
"Je vraagt je af wie Harry Potter is?" Vraagt Severus mij. Ik knik.  
  
"Nou, het begint met een tovenaar die slecht werd. Hij wilde steeds meer macht. Zo'n twintig jaar geleden ging hij op zoek naar volgelingen. Helaas kreeg hij die ook. De meeste volgde hem omdat ze zelf ook veel macht wilde, anderen omdat ze bang voor hem waren en anderen om meer… persoonlijke redenen."  
  
Ligt het aan mij of kijkt Severus nu nog gekwelder dan dat hij al deed?  
  
"Hij doodde iedereen die hem tegenwerkte. Hij vermoordde de ouders van Harry Potter, maar toen hij Harry zelf wilde doden, werd de spreuk naar hem teruggekaatst en verdween hij. Harry is dus degene die ons heeft gered van Voldemort. De slechte tovenaar dus." Vertelt Severus. Nu klonk Severus meer sarcastisch, alsof het hem niets kon schelen. Ik geloof niet dat hij Harry zo graag mag. De barman was weer op komen dagen en zet het eten voor onze neus. Heerlijke kippensoep. Severus begint te eten en ik verwacht niet dat hij nog meer zal vertellen. Met een zucht begin ik ook te eten. Severus merkte het en hij keek me aan.  
  
"Het spijt me. Ik weet dat ik je niet echt help. Ik begrijp ook niet waarom Perkamentus mij heeft gevraagd." Hij kijkt weer naar zijn bord met soep. Ik heb het gevoel dat hij zit te liegen. Er is meer, meer dan dat hij mij wilt vertellen. Maar goed. Ik gun hem zijn geheimen.  
  
"Ik kan niet veel langer meer bij je blijven." Ik schrik op van mijn soep. Hoewel hij niet zo spraakzaam is, is zijn gezelschap prettig.  
  
"Ik moet terug naar Zweinstein. Ik moet mijn lessen voor gaan bereiden. We zullen straks wat geld gaan halen en ik zal je de winkels laten zien waar je je spullen kunt gaan kopen, want nu is het te laat om dat nog te doen." Hij begint weer te eten. Ik blijf hem aankijken. Ik wil weten waar hij geld gaat halen. Gaat hij het tevoorschijn toveren. Kunnen ze dat? Hij voelt mijn blik en kijkt me weer aan.  
  
"Je moeder heeft je geld nagelaten. Het staat op de bank, Goudgrijp." Zegt hij kort en eet weer verder. Onzeker eet ik ook verder. Wat hij zei blijft aan me knagen. Het hele diner verder. Moeder. Mijn moeder. Wie was zij? Hoe was zij? Ik weet niet eens haar naam. Soms lijkt het of ik me dingen herinner. Ik ben immers toen ik een jaar was pas naar De Kindervriend gebracht. Ik moet tijdens mijn eerste levensjaren bij haar zijn geweest.  
  
"Kom je?" Vraagt hij en houdt me een nieuwe cape voor. Een mooie groene cape. Ik had niet in de gaten gehad dat we klaar waren met eten en dat hij opgestaan was. Nog steeds met mijn gedachten elders, loop ik achter hem aan. Opeens staan we op een klein, ommuurd binnenplaatsje. Severus pakt een stok – zou dat een tovenstok zijn? – en tikt er drie keer mee op de muur. Tot mijn grote verbazing verscheen er een gaatje dat steeds groter en groter werd, totdat we voor een grote gebogen poort stonden die toegang bood tot een nauw kronkelend straatje met aan weerszijden gebouwen als uit een sprookjesboek. Het zijn winkels. Ik neem aan dat het er overdag volgeladen zal zijn met mensen, maar nu was het er stil.   
  
"Deze straat wordt de Wegisweg genoemd." Zegt Severus en we lopen de straat in.  
  
De lantarenpalen verspreiden een rustgevend licht terwijl we door de verlaten straat lopen. Severus geeft aanwijzingen en ik prent ze allemaal goed in mijn geheugen. Nee, het is anders. Het is alsof hij me er weer aan helpt herinneren, alsof ik het allemaal al ooit heb geweten.  
  
"Daar kun je je ketel kopen," zegt Severus wijzend op een winkel. 'Ketels – Alle Maten – Koper, Roodkoper, Tin, Zilver – Zelfroerend – Opvouwbaar' stond er op een bord voor het raam.  
  
"en misschien vind je het leuk om een uil te kopen. Dat kun je daar, bij Braakbal's Uilenboetiek. Uilen zijn heel nuttig."   
  
Jammer dat de luiken gesloten waren. Ik kan nog een gedempt gekras horen vanuit de winkel.  
  
"Hier kun je je uniform kopen," zegt Severus en wijst op een winkel waarop 'Madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden' staat. "je schoolboeken bij Klieder & Vlek en bij de Apothekerij een voorraadje basisingrediënten. Koop voor de zekerheid nog wat keveroogjes erbij. Ze zijn zo snel op."   
  
Keveroogjes. Ik prent het in mijn geheugen.   
  
"En de beste zaak voor een toverstok ik Olivander."   
  
Ik zie de winkel nergens, maar Severus schenkt er verder geen aandacht aan, dus loop ik gedwee achter hem aan.  
  
"Oké, we zijn er."   
  
We staan voor een enorm wit gebouw. De grote bronzen deuren stonden nog open en er stond een vreemd wezen naast. Wat in hemelsnaam is dat. Ik kijk van Severus naar het wezen en weer terug. Het was een klein wezen, een kop kleiner dan ik, met een donker gezicht en lange vingers en voeten. Zijn intelligente ogen richten zich op ons en hij zegt met een beschuldigende ondertoon: "Als u snel bent, bent u nog net op tijd om uw geld te halen."  
  
Ik was stil blijven staan om het wezen wat beter te kunnen bekijken. Een kobold. Dat is het. Het woord was zo boven komen drijven uit de verre uithoeken van mijn geheugen.  
  
"Ramona? Kom snel. Je hoorde wat hij zei. We moeten snel zijn voordat de bank sluit."  
  
Ik versnel mijn stap om Severus in te halen.  
  
"Dit zijn kobolden, Ramona." Zegt Severus. Hij had me blijkbaar zien staren naar het wezen. Dat was ook niet echt moeilijk om over het hoofd te zien. Ik voel me rood aanlopen. Ik de bank was het nog vollop licht. Ik loop stilletjes achter Severus aan terwijl we een lange rij met kobolden achter een lang bureau passeren waarvan sommigen enorme edelstenen aan het tellen zijn. We lopen recht op de kobold achter een bureau op een plateau aan het einde van de gang af. Hij keek verstoord op.  
  
"We wensen wat geld te halen uit de kluis van Miranda Maanlicht."  
  
Miranda Maanlicht? Wie is dat? Is dat mijn moeder? Mijn hoofd tuimelt.  
  
"Miranda Maanlicht is tien jaar geleden gestorven." Zegt de kobold zuur.  
  
"Het is voor haar enige dochter, Ramona Maanlicht."  
  
De kobold buigt zich voorover en Severus doet een stapje opzij, zodat hij mij kan bekijken.  
  
"Ik zie wat u bedoelt." Zegt de kobold uiteindelijk, na mij een tijdje te hebben bestudeerd.  
  
"Heeft u de sleutel?"   
  
Het lijkt alsof die vraag voor mij net als voor Severus is bedoelt, die al in zijn zak tast.  
  
"Sterrenhemel." Klinkt een stem en ik schrik ervan.   
  
Ik sla mijn handen voor mijn mond.   
  
Die stem kwam uit mijn mond!   
  
Ik probeer het nog eens, maar hoe harder ik mijn best doe, des te minder geluid er uit mijn mond komt.   
  
Er komt dus eenvoudig gezegd verder niets meer uit mijn mond.   
  
Ik zie dat Severus vol verbazing naar mij staat te kijken en de kobold een beetje zelfvoldaan.  
  
"Juist ja. Dat klopt. Dat is het wachtwoord." Zegt de kobold raadselachtig.   
  
"Zie je, alleen een echte bloedverwant van Miranda Maanlicht zou dat wachtwoord hebben geweten, of kunnen zeggen na mijn vraag. Eigenlijk, zou een bloedverwant het moeten zeggen, als die vraag door mij werd gesteld. Dit bewijst dus dat jij een echte dochter van haar bent."  
  
De kobold ziet dat ik hem nog steeds stomverbaasd aankijk en voegt nog wat toe met een blik op Severus: "Maar als hij het wachtwoord zou proberen te zeggen, zou dat niet lukken, want hij is geen bloedverwant van Miranda."  
  
Severus staat nog steeds stomverbaasd naar mij te kijken.   
  
Ik zie dat hij een envelop in zijn hand heeft.   
  
Ik kijk in zijn ogen en het lijkt alsof hij uit een trance ontwaakt en kijkt de kobold weer aan.  
  
"Geen wonder dat er op deze envelop staat om naar u in het bijzonder te gaan." Zegt Severus.   
  
De kobold knikt en steekt zijn hand uit om de envelop aan te pakken.   
  
Hij maakt hem open en bestudeert de kleine sleutel even.  
  
"Oké, dat is ook in orde. Grijphaak!"   
  
De kobold geeft de sleutel aan mij terwijl er een andere kobold aan komt lopen.  
  
"Zou u mij willen volgen?" Vraagt hij en na nog een blik op de kobold achter het hoge bureau volg ik hem met de sleutel tegen mijn borst aan geklemd.   
  
Miranda Maanlicht.   
  
Dus zo heette mijn moeder.   
  
Wanneer ik heb uitgevonden hoe ik moet praten zal ik het aan Severus vragen.   
  
Ik heb zo'n gevoel dat hij er meer vanaf weet.  
  
Grijphaak houdt een deurtje open en opeens staan we in een smalle stenen gang, verlicht door vlammende toortsen.   
  
Er zaten kleine spoorrails in de vloer.   
  
Grijphaak fluit even en er komt een karretje aangedenderd.   
  
We stappen allemaal in en het karretje schiet vooruit.   
  
De koude wind doet mijn ogen tranen en ik knijp ze stevig dicht.   
  
Ik hoop dat het goed gaat.   
  
Ik kruip dicht tegen Severus aan.   
  
Die slaat zijn armen om me heen.   
  
Ik geloof dat hij voelt dat ik hier niet zo van houd.   
  
Eindelijk stopte het karretje.   
  
"Kluis nummer 961." Zegt Grijphaak en we stappen uit.   
  
Ik sta nog een beetje te wankelen op mijn benen, maar het lukt me Grijphaak de sleutel aan te geven zonder hem uit mijn handen te laten vallen.   
  
Grijphaak maakt de kluis open en wanneer ik naar binnen loop vlammen er toortsen op die een grote ruimte verlichten.   
  
Vol verbazing kijk ik mijn ogen uit.   
  
Ik heb geen idee hoeveel dit geld waard is, maar hier ligt een fortuin.   
  
Overal waar ik kijk liggen stapels gouden en zilveren munten, hopen kleine bronzen muntjes en ik zie zelfs grote edelstenen.  
  
"Ja, je moeder kwam uit een rijk gezin." Hoor ik Severus een beetje meewarig achter me zeggen.   
  
Ik draai me om om hem aan te kunnen kijken.  
  
"Je moeder was nog, ehm, zoals ze dat zeggen, 'zuiver' van bloed. Haar bloedlijn was die van machtige magiërs. Daarom…" Hij kapt zijn zin af en ik zie hem snel de andere kant op kijken.   
  
Daarom? Daarom wat? Waarom? Ik brand van nieuwsgierigheid, maar de blik in Severus' ogen weerhoud me om aan zijn cape te gaan hangen en hem te smeken meer te vertellen.   
  
Hij kijkt zo…. zo verdrietig.   
  
Er is geen ander woord voor.   
  
Ik draai me daarom maar om en loop op het geld af.   
  
Onzeker pak ik een van de grote gouden munten.   
  
Severus komt naast me staan.  
  
"Dat zijn Galjoenen." Legt hij uit. "Een Galjoen is zeventien zilveren Sikkels en één Sikkel is negenentwintig Knoeten. Dat zijn die kleine bronzen muntjes."  
  
Hij ziet dat ik nog te verbaasd ben over die rijkdom én over de informatie over mijn moeder om wat van het geld te pakken en pakt een zak uit de hoek van de kluis.   
  
Hij doet er wat geld in en we gaan weer naar buiten.   
  
We gaan dezelfde griezelige weg in het karretje weer terug en staan weer voor ik het weet buiten.   
  
Ik heb nu een hoop om over na te denken.   
  
Mijn moeder heette dus Miranda Maanlicht en kwam van een lange lijn van 'bloedzuivere' tovenaars.   
  
En daarom…   
  
Verder weet ik het niet en nadat ik weer in mijn zachte bed ben gekropen blijft dat 'daarom' door mijn hoofd spoken.  
  
```````````````````````````  
  
Please review!! 


	4. Misty

HOOFDSTUK 4  
  
Misty  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ik open mijn ogen. Waar ben ik? O ja, het café de Lekke Ketel. Snel sta ik op om de klop op mijn deur te beantwoorden. Als ik de deur open kijkt Severus me aan met de gebruiktelijke frons. Zou hij weten dat hij altijd zo kwaad kijkt?   
  
"Kom je zo beneden? Ik heb het eten besteld."  
  
Ik knik en hij vertrekt naar beneden. `  
  
Snel trek ik mijn kleren aan en neem mijn cape en zak met munten mee.   
  
Wanneer ik de deur uit wil stormen zie ik de brief van Zweinstein op het bureau liggen en gris hem nog snel mee.   
  
Beneden zie ik dat Severus al is begonnen met eten en snel schuif ik aan.   
  
De barman komt mijn eten al brengen.   
  
Ik eet met smaak mijn luxe ontbijt op.   
  
Ik heb er zelfs een ei bij gekregen!   
  
Severus is al klaar en kijkt toe terwijl ik snel mijn bord leeg eet.   
  
Ik zie hoe hij opstaat en zijn cape omdoet.   
  
Snel doe ik hetzelfde.   
  
Hij zegt niets.   
  
Deze stilte bevalt me helemaal niet.   
  
Hij schijnt er geen moeite mee te hebben.   
  
Ik loop achter hem aan de deur achter de bar door naar het binnenplein.   
  
Hij draait zich om en begint te praten.   
  
Eindelijk.  
  
"Ik heb je gisteren al vertelt dat ik weg moet. Morgen moet je met de trein naar Zweinstein, hier is je kaartje."   
  
Ik neem het kaartje aan en stop hem diep in een zak.   
  
"Ik heb een dreuzeltaxi besteld om je naar King's Cross te brengen. Hier heb je wat dreuzelgeld."   
  
Ik ontvang ook het geld.   
  
Ondertussen heb ik begrepen dat het woord 'dreuzel' staat voor alles wat te maken heeft met niet-tovenaars.   
  
Een beetje verbluft kijk ik naar het geld in mijn hand en pak het zakje met tovenaarsgeld.   
  
Ik gebaar met het zakje naar hem en hij begrijpt het.   
  
"Ik heb alles op de rekening van de Lekke Ketel gezet, dus je moet Tom de barman morgen terugbetalen." Zegt hij. "Niet vergeten!" Voegt hij nog snel toe en kijkt me even aan.  
  
"Ik geloof dat ik je alles heb vertelt. Als je nog vragen hebt kun je ze stellen aan Tom. Je kunt ze opschrijven, ik heb hem al vertelt dat je niet kunt praten."  
  
Hij draait zich om en tikt weer driemaal op de muur.   
  
De poort opent zich en Severus draait zich weer naar me toe.   
  
"Tot ziens." Zegt hij en na een aarzeling strijkt hij een keer over mijn hoofd.   
  
Stomverbaasd kijk ik hem aan.   
  
Snel vertrekt hij weer door de deur en na hem nog even verbluft nagekeken te hebben stap ik onzeker de Wegisweg op.   
  
Ik loop langs de etalages en probeer te bedenken wat ik het eerste zal doen.   
  
De prijzen bekijkend en vergelijkend met wat ik in mijn zak heb zitten kom ik tot de conclusie dat ik best veel geld op zak heb.   
  
Ik denk dat het het beste is als ik eerst iets koop waarmee ik al mijn spullen kan vervoeren.   
  
Ik koop denk ik een hutkoffer als die van Severus.   
  
Ik hoef niet lang te zoeken voor een geschikte winkel en heb even later een prachtige, grote, zwarte hutkoffer op wieltjes.   
  
Die leek me wel makkelijk.   
  
Nou, waar moet ik beginnen?   
  
Ik denk dat ik gewoon alle winkels af moet gaan en kopen wat ik nodig heb, maar alleen wat ik nodig heb, want ookal is het geld in mijn kluis een fortuin waard, ik moet er in ieder geval mijn schooljaren mee doorkomen, hoeveel het er ook zijn.   
  
Ik loop alle winkels af en heb na anderhalf uur alle dingen die ik nodig heb – ik heb zelfs aan de extra keveroogjes gedacht en een paar nuttige boeken gevonden over Zweinstein en de toverwereld – behalve een toverstok.   
  
Severus had het gehad over Olivander.   
  
Waar is die?   
  
Besluiteloos kijk ik rond.   
  
O daar, naast Braakbal's Uilenboetiek.   
  
Voorzichtig loop ik het duistere winkeltje binnen en zet mijn koffer in de hoek.   
  
Ik loop naar de toonbank en zie dat er een oude man achter stond die opkijkt van zijn schrijfwerk terwijl ik op hem af loop.   
  
"Dag jongedame, helemaal alleen?" Zegt hij terwijl ik hem voorzichtig aankijk.  
  
"O, maar nu zie ik het." Met een zilverachtige blik bekijkt hij me van top tot teen. "Ik wist niet dan ze een dochter had. Geen wonder dat je alleen bent."  
  
Met hoop in mijn ogen kijk ik de man aan.   
  
Hij kende mijn moeder.   
  
Mijn moeder, Melissa Maanlicht, met ouders en voorouders van 'zuiver' bloed, daarom…   
  
Ik kom weer niet verder en dat werkt zeer frustrerend.   
  
Misschien kan hij er meer over vertellen, maar hij heeft zich al van mij afgewend en zoekt in een van zijn laden.   
  
Hij haalt een meetlint tevoorschijn.   
  
"Zou u uw stafarm uit willen steken?"   
  
Ik neem aan dat hij de arm bedoelt waarmee ik de meeste dingen doe en steek mijn rechterarm uit.   
  
Hij begint alles te meten en terwijl hij daarmee bezig is zegt hij: "Elke toverstok van Olivander bezit een kern van een krachtige magische substantie. We gebruiken, eenhoornharen, de staartveren van de feniks en het hartenbloed van draken. Geen twee toverstokken van Olivander zijn hetzelfde, net zoals ook geen twee eenhoorns, feniksen en draken hetzelfde zijn. En uiteraard bereikt u nooit zo'n goed resultaat met de stok van een andere tovenaar."   
  
Het klonk alsof hij dat al heel vaak had vertelt.   
  
Hij was bezig met alles te meten en met alles bedoel ik ook echt alles, hij meet zelfs de afstand tussen mijn neusgaten en ik zie nu dat het meetlint alles uit zichzelf doet.   
  
Hoe doet hij dat?   
  
Magie natuurlijk.   
  
Ik neem mezelf voor om van niets meer op te kijken.   
  
Ik heb al zoveel gezien in die winkels.   
  
Schrijfveren die vanzelf schrijven, boeken die kunnen lopen, kistjes van 10x10 cm die zelfs een olifant kan bevatten en nog veel meer.   
  
Op een bevel van Olivander valt het meetlint in kluwen op de grond neer en Olivander gaat op zoek naar een geschikte toverstok tussen de duizenden doosjes die in de winkel liggen.  
  
"Hier, probeer deze eens. eenhoornhaar en taxushout. Zevenentwintigeneenhalve centimeter lang. Vrij stevig. Zwaai er maar eens mee."  
  
Ik doe wat hij zei en ik zwaai ermee. Er gebeurt helemaal niets. Hij neemt de toverstok weer van me aan en stopte een andere in mijn hand.   
  
"Deze dan. Feniksveer en berken. Vijfentwintig centimeter."  
  
Ik probeer weer, maar er gebeurt weer niets. Dan de volgende.  
  
"Eenhoornhaar en ebbenhout, eenentwintigeneenhalve centimeter. Lekker veerkrachtig."  
  
Weer niets.   
  
Wanneer gebeurt er nou wat?   
  
Op wat zit hij eigenlijk te wachten.   
  
Het angstige gevoel dat ik toch niet in deze wereld thuis hoor begint aan me te knagen en wordt steeds erger naarmate ik meer en meer stokken uitprobeer.   
  
Stok numero twintig.   
  
Olivander begint ook steeds wanhopiger te kijken.  
  
"Een hele lastige klant, niet? Nou, probeer deze eens. Drakenbloed en berken. Negentien centimeter. Vrij stevig."  
  
Er gebeurt weer niets en treurig kijk ik hem aan.  
  
"Ik weet het ook niet. Zoiets is me nog nooit overkomen." Zegt hij tegen me en schud zijn hoofd meewarig.   
  
En opeens zie ik iets in zijn ogen gebeuren.   
  
"Wacht eens," Zegt hij en haastig loopt naar een klein deurtje helemaal in de hoek van de winkel en verdwijnt om even later weer tevoorschijn te komen met een prachtig versierd doosje.   
  
Voorzichtig verwijdert hij de deksel met de afbeelding van een slang kronkelend om wat lijkt op een witte veer.   
  
Een beetje aarzelend pak ik de bijna lichtgevende staf die hij me aanreikt.  
  
Op het moment dat mijn vingers zich krullen om het koele materiaal wat absoluut niet aanvoelde als hout, voel ik een golf van macht uit de staf door mijn lichaam gieren.   
  
De staf trilt als een bezetene en begint te gloeien om het winkeltje in een blauwig licht te hullen wat steeds sterker wordt en me bijna verblind.   
  
Door mijn wimpers heen zie ik hoe zich iets begint te vormen in het licht.   
  
Verbaasd zie ik hoe er uit het niets een paard verschijnt.   
  
Niet zomaar een paard.   
  
Een zuiver wit paard met enorme vleugels.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hij glimlacht geforceerd. "Ik wist wel dat het eenhoornhaar moest zijn."  
  
Hij pakt de toverstok voor me in.   
  
Ik betaal hem de zes Gouden Galjoenen en vervloekte mezelf dat ik niet kan praten.   
  
Zuchtend stop ik het kleine pakje bij mijn boeken en schrijfgerei in de hutkoffer.   
  
Voordat ik naar buiten loop die ik Olivander druk bezig met perkament en veer, een uil zittend op zijn schouder.   
  
Zonder twijfel gaat hij iemand schijven om te vertellen over wat ik gedaan heb.   
  
Een triomfantelijke glimlach speelt om mijn lippen.  
  
Buiten aangekomen bekijk ik de inhoud van mijn leren zakje.   
  
Ik heb geloof ik nog best veel over.   
  
Dan ga ik een uil kopen.   
  
Ik loop Braakbal's Uilenboetiek binnen en kijk mijn ogen uit.   
  
Wat een boel uilen!   
  
Ze hebben echt alle soorten en maten.   
  
"Kan ik u helpen?" Vraagt een verkoopster achter me en ik maak een gebaar dat ik rond wil kijken.  
  
"O, u wilt rondkijken? Dat is goed, roep me maar als u iets hebt gevonden."  
  
Ik knik.   
  
Het is moeilijk om te kiezen.   
  
Ze hebben vanalles.   
  
Kerkuilen, Bosuilen, Sneeuwuilen.   
  
Ook een enorme oehoe.   
  
Met uilen kun je brieven bezorgen.   
  
Brieven!   
  
O nee, ik ben Misty vergeten!   
  
O jee, nu zal ze al helemaal een hekel aan me hebben.   
  
Ik wil al terugrennen naar de Lekke Ketel, maar ik bedenk dat ik beter eerst wat kleren kan kopen.   
  
De enige die ik heb, zijn de kleren die ik aan heb.   
  
Dus ik ren naar Madam Mallekins en koop nog een jurk, twee truien en twee broeken.   
  
Het viel me op dat ze er ook gewone kleren hadden, maar daar maakte ik me niet druk over want ik ren alweer terug naar de Lekke Ketel.   
  
Bij de Lekke Ketel aangekomen loop ik naar Tom, de barman.  
  
"Kan ik iets voor je doen?" Vraagt die vriendelijk.   
  
Haastig zoek ik naar perkament en een veer en inkt in mijn koffer, maar Tom bespaart me de moeite en legt het voor me neer.  
  
"Ga je gang."  
  
Ik denk even na en schrijf dan:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tom, ik had beloofd aan mijn kat dat ik haar mee zou nemen nadat ze  
  
de brief had weggebracht, maar ik heb haar daarna niet meer gezien.  
  
Heb jij haar gezien?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tom leest het briefje en denkt even na. "Was het een witte kat?"  
  
Ik knik heftig van 'ja'. Heeft hij hem gezien?  
  
"Met rode vlekken?"  
  
Ik knik weer heftig.  
  
"Er was hier een kat die hier elke keer binnen probeerde te komen.   
  
Je kunt even kijken of die er nog zit." Vertelt hij. "Ja, hij zit voor."  
  
Ik stuif de deur uit en kijk rond.   
  
En ja hoor, daar zit ze.   
  
Helemaal verfomfaaid en ze ziet er niet bepaald vrolijk uit.   
  
Ze is ook een stuk magerder.   
  
Ik sla mijn handen voor mijn mond en loop op haar af.   
  
Ik probeer haar te aaien, maar ze slaat me weg.   
  
Ze blijft wel zitten.   
  
Ze weet nog niet dat ik niet meer met haar kan praten.   
  
Nou, ik denk dat ik haar dat beter even kan zeggen.   
  
Ik ga vlak voor haar zitten en voorzichtig haal ik de haarband van mijn hoofd.   
  
Ik duizel even van alle geluiden die mijn hoofd weer in komen stormen en probeer ze de baas te worden.   
  
Het lukt niet helemaal, maar na ongeveer tien minuten lukt het me om orde in mijn hersenen te scheppen.   
  
Misty bleef me ondertussen heel raar aankijken.   
  
"Het spijt me Mis. Ik was ziek en niemand wist van wat ik jou had beloofd."  
  
"Jaja." Antwoord ze kribbig.  
  
"Ja echt. Ik kon je ook niet zoeken door de haarband. Die zorgt dat ik al die gedachten niet meer kan horen en dat is echt heel erg fijn." Leg ik haar uit.  
  
"Maar je had er toch helemaal niet zo veel last van?" Vraagt ze verbaasd.  
  
"Nou, ik was er aan gewend. Dacht dat iedereen dat had, maar blijkbaar is het een speciale kracht van mij en behoren er geen stemmen van anderen in mijn hoofd. Maar nu ik deze haarband heb, wordt het me maar al te duidelijk."  
  
"O, ik snap het." Zegt ze al wat gerustgesteld. "Ik neem aan dat je er heel veel hoofdpijn van krijgt?"  
  
"Jazeker." Zeg ik met een zucht van verlichting.  
  
"Oké, ik vergeef het je."  
  
"Ehm, als ik je ooit zou vragen iemand een brief te sturen, zou je dat dan doen?" Vraag ik haar behoedzaam.  
  
"Waarom?"  
  
"Nou, als je dat zou willen, zou ik geen uil hoeven kopen."  
  
"Een uil? Waarom zou je in hemelsnaam een uil willen." Zegt ze op haar teentjes getrapt. "Ik ben veel beter. Ja, ik zou je brieven weg willen brengen. Ik ben een intelligente kat, ik weet waar ik heen zou moeten gaan als je zonodig een brief moet verzenden. Maar mijn vraag is dan: naar wie?"  
  
Dat was waar. Naar wie zou ik in hemelsnaam een brief willen schrijven, ik ken helemaal niemand. Ik haal mijn schouders op en doe mijn haarband weer in. Hèhè. Wat een rust. Straks even vragen of Tom een pijnstiller of iets heeft. Ik til Misty op en loop de Lekke Ketel weer in.   
  
"Ik heb je hutkoffer maar even naar je kamer gebracht als je dat niet erg vind."  
  
Ik glimlachte dankbaar.   
  
"Dus je hebt je kat gevonden?"  
  
Ik aaide Misty even over haar hoofd en ze begon te spinnen. Ik denk dat ik wat eten en een kooitje voor haar moet kopen, of niet? Ik kijk even in haar ogen. Als ze echt zegt dat ze intelligent in heeft ze geen kooitje nodig, of wel? Ik denk het niet, maar ik moet in ieder geval wel eten en een slaapmandje kopen, anders wordt ze echt pissig. Met één hand probeer ik op te schrijven of Tom me wil laten zien hoe ik de Wegisweg weer op kan komen. Die wenkt en ik loop hem achterna het binnenhofje weer in.  
  
"Nou, het is heel eenvoudig." Begint Tom en hij pakt zijn toverstaf. "Je neemt je toverstaf,"  
  
Mijn toverstaf zit nog in mijn hutkoffer en ik maak een hulpeloos gebaar.  
  
"Maakt niet uit, ik doe het wel even. Nou, je pakt dus je toverstaf en je tikt dan op de derde baksteen van links, boven de vuilnisbak."  
  
Ik kijk weer toe hoe de poort zich weer opent en glimlach naar Tom.  
  
"Graag gedaan." Zegt die en loop weer naar binnen.  
  
Ik weet zeker dat ik een dierenwinkel heb gezien en inderdaad, even later sta ik voor de Betoverende Beestenbazaar. Ik loop naar binnen en ze Misty op de grond. De verkoper kijkt even naar mij en naar Misty. Ik vind het nog steeds heel erg vervelend dat ik niet kan praten, want de verkopen vraagt me wat ik nodig heb. Ik kijk even rond, maar zie niet wat ik nodig heb. Ik kijk de verkoper hulpeloos aan.  
  
"Wat is er?" Vraagt die. Ik gebaar naar mijn keel en mijn mond. Ik hoop zo dat hij begrijpt dat ik niet kan praten. O, had ik nu maar mijn hutkoffer. Dan kon ik opschrijven wat ik wil.  
  
De verkoper denkt even na en hij lijkt het te begrijpen.  
  
"Kun je niet praten?"  
  
Ik schud bedroefd mijn hoofd.  
  
"Ah, ik begrijp het. Kom maar eens hier."  
  
Ik volg hem naar de toonbank. Gelukkig waren er geen andere klanten. Het begint al rustig te worden in de Wegisweg en ik kijk op de klok die in de winkel hangt. Geen wonder. Het is al zes uur.   
  
"Hier." Zegt de verkoper en geeft me perkament en een veer. "Schrijf maar op wat je nodig hebt."  
  
Ik probeer van mijn glimlach een bedankende blik te maken en kijk even naar Misty.   
  
Die zit rustig aan mijn voeten.   
  
Ik begin te schrijven terwijl de verkoper over mijn schouder meeleest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`` Bedankt ``  
  
``~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Tja, ik moet toch wel een beetje beleefd blijven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`` Ik heb wat spullen voor mijn poes Misty nodig. ``  
  
`` Een mandje, wat voedsel, etensbakje en nog meer``   
  
`` van die dingen. Zou u mij kunnen helpen? ``  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"Natuurlijk kan ik u helpen." Zegt de verkoper vriendelijk. "Heeft uw kat nog speciale krachten?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`` Niet dat ik weet, maar ze is wel heel erg intelligent.``  
  
`` Ze kan bijvoorbeeld brieven wegbrengen en ik denk ``  
  
`` daarom dat ze geen kooitje nodig heeft. ``  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"Hmmm. Zo te zien heb je gelijk. Ze is zo rustig."   
  
Hij bukt zich en aait Misty even over haar kop.   
  
Dat verbaasd mij, want Misty laat zich eigenlijk nooit aaien.   
  
Dat schrijf ik ook op.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`` Misschien mag u haar wel aaien omdat u een goed persoon``  
  
`` bent. ``  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"Waren de andere mensen die haar wilde aaien dan geen goede mensen?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`` Nou, haar eigenaar besteedde niet erg veel aandacht aan``  
  
`` haar en mijn... ``  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Hoe moet ik dat zeggen? Het zijn geen zusjes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`` …mijn huisgenootjes waren veel te druk en te ruw. ``  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"Tja, als je het zo bekijkt." Hij kijkt me even aan. "Nou, je hebt inderdaad een mandje nodig."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`` Misschien kan ze die zelf uitzoeken. Ze kan ook lezen. ``  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"Lezen? Dat moet ik zien." Zegt de verkoper vol ongeloof.   
  
Dat verbaasd me.   
  
Er zijn dus nog steeds dingen die ze niet kunnen.   
  
Ik hou Misty het papiertje voor en ik zie hoe ze alles leest.   
  
Ze kijkt me even aan en knikt.   
  
Ze staat op en loopt rond.   
  
Voorzichtig snuffelt ze aan de mandjes die er staan en de verkoper zet er nog een paar op de grond.   
  
Hij kijkt me vol verbazing aan wanneer Misty in een van de mandjes gaat liggen.   
  
Ik grijns.   
  
Ze is inderdaad heel erg intelligent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even later sta ik weer buiten met een tevreden Misty in het mooie rieten mandje samen met een etensbakje, wat voer, een kattenbak en grind.   
  
Ze had ook een leuk knuffeltje uitgezocht.   
  
De verkoper had opgemerkt dat ze dat toch nog wel nodig had, hoe intelligent ze ook kon zijn. Daar was Misty niet zo blij mee geweest en nu zit de verkoper te zuigen op drie schrammen op zijn hand.   
  
`````````````````  
  
Please review (wat vinden jullie van de nieuwe lay-out?) 


	5. De Sorteerhoed

HOOFDSTUK 5  
  
De sorteerhoed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hoe ging het nou?   
  
Ik stond daar en ineens zei ik 'sterrenhemel'.   
  
Hoe deed ik dat?   
  
Ik proef het woord nog op mijn lippen.   
  
Het heeft iets te maken met ademhaling, dat weet ik, want fluisteren was me al gelukt.   
  
Ik zuig mijn longen helemaal vol lucht en pers het in een keer naar buiten.   
  
Nee, zo moet het niet.   
  
Misschien als ik mijn 'keelspieren' aanspan.   
  
Ik probeer het nog een keer en ik schrik me kapot wanneer er opeens een harde gil uit mijn keel komt.   
  
Misty schrikt op uit haar slaapje en kijkt me gestoord aan.   
  
Beneden zullen ze het wel niet gehoord hebben, want ik hoor het rumoer uit de gelachkamer.   
  
Dus zo voelt het.   
  
Het trilt in je keel.   
  
Ik ga het nog een keer proberen, maar deze keer niet zo hard.   
  
Ik voel mijn keel trillen en zachtjes hoor ik mezelf een noot zingen.   
  
Ik probeer wat uit en hoor dat ik aardig kan zingen.   
  
Ik val met een zucht achterover op mijn kussen en glimlach.   
  
Ik ben trots op mezelf.   
  
Ik heb in één avond leren praten.   
  
Nou ja, praten.   
  
Praten lijkt erop.   
  
Ik ga weer rechtop zitten en kijk Misty aan.   
  
Die kijkt nieuwsgierig terug.   
  
Ze vraagt zich natuurlijk af wat ik in hemelsnaam aan het doen ben.   
  
Ik glimlach naar haar en pak een boek uit mijn hutkoffer.   
  
Het is 'Fabeldieren en waar ze te vinden.'   
  
Ik sla het boek open op een willekeurige pagina en probeer hardop te lezen.  
  
"Dee," ik schud mijn hoofd, "De Alf leeft in Groot-Brittannië en Ierland en wordt soms verward met het Keltische Aardmannetje."   
  
Lees ik met haperingen.   
  
Ik neem me voor om iedere avond stukken hardop te lezen en ik begin meteen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Na een uur zucht ik en leg het boek opzij.   
  
Het gaat best goed.   
  
Afwezig aai ik Misty.   
  
Het is al 10 uur en ik kleed me om, om te gaan slapen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
De volgende morgen wordt ik wakker van Tom.   
  
"Opstaan! Het is nu 9 uur. Zo te zien moet je nog enkele dingen opruimen, daarom heb ik je wat vroeger wakker gemaakt. Je taxi is er om 10 uur." Roept hij mijn kamer in en ik sta kreunend op.   
  
Na snel mijn koffer ingeruimd te hebben en mijn kleren aangetrokken ga ik naar beneden om te eten.   
  
Tijdens het eten bestudeer ik mijn kaartje.   
  
King's Cross Station.   
  
De Zweinstein-express vertrekt om 11 uur van perron 9 ¾ .   
  
Hè? Ik verslik me in mijn brood en Tom komt ongerust even kijken en klopt me op mijn rug.   
  
"Gaat het weer?"  
  
Hijgend knik ik en ik kijk weer naar het kaartje.   
  
Ik ben nog zo gewend dat ik niet kan praten dat ik hem het kaartje geef en vragend op het perronnummer wijs.  
  
"Wat is er? Dat is het treinkaartje." Vraagt Tom onbegrijpend.   
  
Ik tik nogmaals duidelijk op het perronnummer en ik zie dat hij het eindelijk begrijpt.  
  
"O, je bedoelt perron 9 3/4 ?"  
  
Ik knik opgelucht.   
  
"Heeft Severus er niets over verteld?"  
  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd.  
  
"Nou, het perron is natuurlijk beschermd zodat er geen dreuzels op kunnen komen." Legt Tom uit. "Het is heel eenvoudig. Je moet gewoon tegen de muur tussen perron 9 en 10 lopen. Niet stoppen en niet bang zijn. Dat is heel belangrijk. Misschien kun je het op een holletje doen als je het eng vind."  
  
Ik glimlach en knik met mijn hoofd om hem te bedanken.   
  
Ik vertrouw mijn pas verworven stem nog niet.   
  
Eerst nog een beetje trainen.   
  
Ik eet mijn bord leeg en kijk op de klok.   
  
Het is tien voor tien.   
  
Ik ga naar boven om mijn koffer te pakken.   
  
Ik doe snel de spulletjes van Misty er in – behalve de mand – en probeer hem naar beneden te sjouwen.   
  
Phoe, wat is die koffer zwaar.   
  
Tom komt me een handje helpen en daar ben ik heel blij mee.   
  
Ik loop weer naar boven en pak het mandje.   
  
Misty springt er snel in – luie kat – en we gaan naar beneden.   
  
Ik betaal Tom en ga naar buiten om op de taxi te wachten.   
  
Ik hoef niet erg lang te wachten en stap in.   
  
"Waar wilt u heen?" Vraagt de chauffeur.  
  
"King's Cross Station, alstublieft." Zeg ik na lang aarzelen met een hese stem.   
  
Dat ging redelijk goed.  
  
"Oké, komt voor mekaar."   
  
De rit gaat vrij rustig en ik sta na een half uur op het station.   
  
Nu op zoek naar perron 9 ¾ .   
  
Ik loop, mijn hutkoffer achter me aan rollend, naar perron 9 en 10 met en zie nog net hoe een kleine, stevige vrouw met heel erg rood haar de muur in verdwijnt.   
  
Dus dat bedoelde Tom.   
  
Ik bekijk de muur even.   
  
Hij ziet er heel solide uit.   
  
Ik neem de mand met Misty stevig onder mijn arm en slik even.   
  
Aarzelend begin ik te rennen, de muur komt steeds dichterbij.   
  
Niet bang zijn.   
  
Ik ben nu heel dichtbij en snel sluit ik mijn ogen.   
  
Even hoor ik niets en ineens een heleboel stemmen.   
  
Ik open mijn ogen weer en zie boven mijn hoofd een groot bord met daarop: Perron 9 ¾. Vertrek Zweinsteinexpress 11 uur.   
  
Ik ben er.   
  
Er staat een vuurrode stoomlocomotief die rook blaast over de hoofden van kinderen op het overvolle perron.   
  
Ik kijk vol bewondering rond.   
  
Overal zie ik opgewonden kindergezichten van alle leeftijden met grote koffers met kooien met uilen die knorrig naar elkaar krasten.   
  
Ik ga snel op zoek naar een rijtuig, want ik zie dat de eersten al helemaal vol zitten.   
  
Terwijl ik langs de grote trein loop kijk ik rond naar alle kinderen om me heen.   
  
Ze staan allemaal te kletsen met vriendjes of zijn afscheid aan het nemen van familie.   
  
De laatste coupé is nog niet bezet en ik zet Misty in haar mandje er vast in.   
  
Ik trek mijn koffer bij me in de trein en doe de deur dicht.   
  
Met een zucht ga ik zitten.   
  
Ik wist niet dat je je zo eenzaam kunt voelen in zo'n drukte.   
  
Ik heb nog nooit vrienden gehad.   
  
Ik weet niet eens hoe ik vrienden moet maken.   
  
Nou ja.   
  
Dat maakt me niets uit.   
  
Ik heb het al heel mijn leven gedaan zonder vrienden.   
  
Ik ga gewoon mijn best doen op school, wat dat ook inhield.   
  
Ik begon te lezen in 'Een Beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ik had het boek net uit toen ik op de gang een hoop gerinkel en gekletter hoorde.   
  
Er komt een opgewekte, mollige vrouw met kuiltjes in haar wangen binnen.   
  
Ze kijkt even verbaasd en vraagt: "Zit je hier helemaal allen, meiske?"  
  
Ik haal mijn schouders op.  
  
"Nou ja, ik bemoei me nergens mee. Wil je wat van mijn karretje?"  
  
Nieuwsgierig sta ik op om naar haar karretje te kijken.   
  
Er ligt een heleboel soorten snoep die ik niet ken; Smekkies in Alle Smaken, Slobbers Beste Bubbelgum, Chocokikkers, Droptoverstokken, Pompoentaartjes, Ketelkoeken en nog veel meer.   
  
Ik heb nog niet zo'n honger, ookal zit ik alweer 1 ½ uur in de trein, dus ik koop een paar pompoentaartjes, een aantal chocokikkers en een doosje Smekkies in Alle Smaken, gokkend op mijn gevoel dat dat de lekkerste zijn.   
  
Ik betaal de mevrouw en bekijk mijn aankopen.   
  
Ik maak het doosje Smekkies in Alle Smaken open en bekijk de inhoud.   
  
Er zaten een heleboel kleine kleurige snoepjes in.   
  
Ik stop een oranje kleurig snoepje in mijn mond.   
  
Wat is dit nou voor rare smaak?   
  
Wortel!   
  
Ik grinnik en probeer een grijs gekleurd snoepje.   
  
Ik zuig even, maar spuug hem meteen weer uit.   
  
Bah! Peper.   
  
Ik leg het doosje maar opzij en probeer een pompoentaartje.   
  
Die smaakt goed.   
  
Ik maak een doosje van een chocokikker open en schrik heftig wanneer er opeens iets uit springt.   
  
Misty kijkt meteen op en volgt de kikker met haar groene ogen.   
  
Ze is me net te snel af en slikt de kikker door.   
  
"Was hij lekker?" Vraagt ik haar met een zachte stem.   
  
Ik had mijn tijd daarstraks natuurlijk ook benut om te oefenen met praten.   
  
Het is nog even wennen, maar het gaat al redelijk.   
  
Misty kijkt me aan en likt nog even.   
  
Zo te zien was hij lekker.   
  
Hé, er zit een plaatje bij de chocokikker, maar er staat niets op, alleen wat tekst.   
  
Waar is de foto?   
  
Nou ja, maakt niet uit.   
  
Er staat op dat Zalazar Zwadderich erop moet staan.   
  
Er staat ook een tekst achterop:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zalazar Zwadderich. Één van de oprichters van Zweinstein's Hogeschool   
  
voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Hij heeft zijn naam aan één van de vier   
  
afdelingen gegeven..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja, dat heb ik gelezen. Zalazar Zwadderich wilde een striktere selectie en alleen kinderen toelaten met 'zuiver' tovenaarsbloed en kreeg ruzie met de andere oprichters, Helga Huffelpuff, Rowena Ravenklauw en Godric Griffoendor.   
  
Nou ja, dan zou ik in ieder geval wel toegelaten worden, als wat de kobold gezegd heeft waar is.   
  
Mijn moeder was van zuiver tovenaarsbloed.   
  
Zou mijn vader dat ook zijn geweest?   
  
Ik zink diep weg in mijn gedachtes en merk niet dat het donker begint te worden.   
  
Ik schrik pas weer op wanneer Misty tegen me aan begint te duwen.  
  
Ik kijk haar aan.   
  
Ze probeert me iets te vertellen.   
  
"Wat is er?" Vraag ik hees.  
  
Ik zie dat ze tegen mijn hutkoffer aan duwt en ik kijk naar buiten.   
  
Het is al bijna donker.   
  
Dan zullen we er wel al bijna zijn.   
  
Er galmde opeens een stem door de trein: "Over vijf minuten arriveren we bij Zweinstein. Laat uw koffers alstublieft in de trein achter. De baggage wordt afzonderlijk naar school vervoerd."  
  
Nu snap ik wat Misty probeert te zeggen en snel doe ik mijn schooluniform aan.   
  
Ik heb hem nog maar net aan als ik de trein vaart voel minderen.   
  
Snel stop ik mijn boeken en het overgebleven eten in mijn hutkoffer en pak Misty op.   
  
Ze zal wel bij me blijven.   
  
Ze hoort niet bij mijn baggage, ze is mijn vriendin.   
  
De trein stopt en aarzelend stap ik uit.   
  
Het is nog best koud en ik pak Misty stevig vast zodat ik haar niet zou kunnen verliezen.   
  
De gang is namelijk overvol, maar iemand had geen moeite om er bovenuit te kunnen roepen: "Eerstejaars! Eerstejaars hierheen."   
  
Ik zie een enorme man met warrig haar en een grote baard die bijna heel zijn gezicht bedekt en stap op hem af.   
  
Hij blijft maar roepen.   
  
Ik ben blij dat hij dat doet en dat hij een lamp bij heeft, anders was ik hem kwijtgeraakt.  
  
"Vooruit, volg mij maar – nog meer eerstejaars? Pas op 't afstappie! Eerstejaars met mij mee!"  
  
Heel voorzichtig volg ik de grote man over een smal, steil pad en heb moeite mijn evenwicht te houden.   
  
Misty klampt zich angstvallig vast.   
  
Ik ben benieuwd wat we gaan doen.   
  
"Zo dadelijk zien jullie Zweinstein voor t eerst'," roept de grote man. "Gelijk om het hoekie."  
  
Mijn vraag wordt snel beantwoord, want het smalle pad kwam plotseling uit aan de oever van een groot, inktzwart meer.   
  
Aan de overkant stond een groot kasteel met talloze torens en torentjes en ramen die fonkelend afstaken tegen de sterrenhemel.  
  
Er klonk een luid 'Oooooh!'  
  
De man wijst naar een vloot kleine bootjes en zegt: "Niet meer dan vier per boot!"  
  
Ik stap in een bootje bij nog 3 jongens en Misty schijnt geen bezwaar te hebben tegen het klotsende water aan weerszijden.   
  
Ze krult zich op op mijn schoot.   
  
"Iedereen aan boord?" Schreeuwt de man weer.   
  
Hij zat alleen in een boot.   
  
Dat mag ook wel voor een man van zijn omvang. "Oké – VAREN!"  
  
De bootjes varen tegelijk weg en glijden stil over het spiegelgladde water.   
  
Het kasteel ziet er prachtig uit.   
  
Ik had nooit verwacht dat een school zo mooi kon zijn.   
  
We naderen een klif en de man waarschuwt ons dat we onze 'koppen omlaag' moeten doen.   
  
We glijden door een gordijn van klimop dat een grote opening bedekte.   
  
Even drijven we door een donkere tunnel en komen dan aan bij een ondergronds haventje, waar ik voorzichtig uitstap en Misty op de grond zet.   
  
Ze rekt zich even uit en kijkt me vermoeid aan.   
  
"Hé, jij daar!" Ik kijk om, maar die roep was niet voor mij bestemd, maar voor een mollige jongen met rode wangen.   
  
"Is dit jouw pad?" De man had de bootjes nog even gecontroleerd en dat was maar goed ook: hij hield een grote pad in zijn handen.  
  
"Willibrord!" roept de jongen opgetogen en steekt zijn handen uit.   
  
Nadat hij hem weer goed opgeborgen had klauteren we door een gang in de rosten omhoog, achter het licht van de lamp van de man aan.   
  
Misty ziet er blij uit dat ze haar poten weer even kan strekken.   
  
Eindelijk komen we uit op een glad, vochtig grasveld in de schaduw van het kasteel.  
  
We lopen het stenen bordes op en ik hou me een beetje afzijdig terwijl de rest samen dromt bij de gigantische eiken deur.   
  
"Is iedereen er? Heb jij je pad nog?" Vraagt de man en bonst drie keer op de deur.  
  
De deur zwaait open en ik zie een lange, zwartharige heks met een groen gewaad.  
  
"De eerstejaars, professor Anderling." Zegt de man tegen haar. Dus dat is Minerva Anderling.  
  
"Bedankt, Hagrid. Ik neem het wel over."  
  
Ze doet de deur wijd open en we stappen naar binnen.   
  
We komen in een enorme hal die word verlicht door toortsen als bij Goudgrijp.   
  
Een grote marmeren trap loopt naar de bovenverdiepingen.  
  
We volgen professor Anderling.   
  
Uit een deuropening rechts komt geroezemoes van honderden stemmen, maar we gaan naar een leeg kamertje, grenzend aan de hal.   
  
Geïnteresseerd kijk ik om me heen.   
  
"Welkom op Zweinstein." Zegt Anderling en ik richt mijn blik op haar strenge gezicht.   
  
"Zo dadelijk begint het banket om het begin van het nieuwe schooljaar te vieren, maar voor jullie plaatsnemen in de Grote Zaal, worden jullie verdeeld over de verschillende afdelingen. Die indelingsceremonie is belangrijk, want tijdens je verblijf hier fungeert je afdeling min of meer als je familie. Jullie volgen lessen met de rest van de afdeling, slapen op de afdelingsslaapzaal en brengen je vrije tijd door in jullie eigen leerlingenkamer. De vier afdelingen zijn Griffoendor, Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw en Zwadderich. Elke afdeling heeft zijn eigen, nobele geschiedenis en heeft opmerkelijke heksen en tovenaars voortgebracht. Tijdens jullie verblijf op Zweinstein leveren eventuele triomfen afdelingspunten op en worden bij overtredingen van de regels punten afgetrokken. Aan het eind van het schooljaar wordt aan de afdeling met de meeste punten een beker toegekend. Ik hoop dat iedereen zijn of haar afdeling eer zal bewijzen. De afdelingsceremonie begint zo, in aanwezigheid van de overige leerlingen en leraren. Ik stel voor dat jullie je een beetje opknappen terwijl jullie wachten."  
  
Ik zie dat ze even afkeurend naar de mantel van de jongen met de kikker kijkt en naar de jongen met vuurrood haar.   
  
"Ik kom jullie halen als we zover zijn." Vervolgt ze. "Maak alsjeblieft geen herrie terwijl jullie wachten."  
  
Ik verwerkt even de informatie die ze daarnet heeft gegeven.   
  
Een afdelingsceremonie.   
  
Wat gaan ze in hemelsnaam doen?   
  
Ik heb in de trein al wat dingetjes geprobeerd.   
  
Misschien kan ik de zweefspreuk doen.   
  
Dan moet ik wel spreken.   
  
Ik ben benieuwd wat Severus er dan van zal zeggen.   
  
Een glimlach speelt even om mijn lippen als ik mezelf herinner aan de eerste keer dat ik had gesproken.   
  
Ik zal alles doen om hier maar naar school te kunnen gaan.   
  
Het ziet er zo ongelooflijk mooi uit.   
  
Ik kijk naar Misty en hurk neer.   
  
"Oké meisje, ik denk dat het beter is als je niet meegaat. Misschien kun je het kasteel alvast gaan verkennen." Fluister ik naar haar en ze kijkt me begrijpend aan, strijkt even met haar kopje langs mijn been en loopt het kamertje uit.   
  
Severus had gezegd dat hij hoofd was van Zwadderich.   
  
Ik hoop dat ik bij die afdeling kom, ookal hebben velen daar niet zo'n hoge dunk van.   
  
Ik had enkele dingen opgevangen uit gesprekken tussen andere kinderen dat Zwadderich de afdeling was van de 'duistere' tovenaars.   
  
Iemand had gezegd dat 'Jeweetwel' op die afdeling heeft gezeten.   
  
Ik heb geen idee wie 'Jeweetwel' is, maar dat maakt me niets uit.   
  
Ik ben hier op school om te leren.   
  
Dat je afdeling als je familie is kan me niets schelen.   
  
Wat heb je nou aan familie.   
  
Ik heb nooit iemand van mijn familie gezien.   
  
Ik heb ze niet nodig.   
  
Ik ga mijn best doen hier op school en zorg ervoor dat ik opgemerkt wordt.   
  
Ik hoor iemand gillen en kijk om me heen wat er te zien is.   
  
Vol verbazing zie ik dat er ongeveer 20 spoken naar door de muur komen drijven.   
  
Wit en doorschijnend zweven ze druk pratend door de kamer.   
  
Ze zijn schijnbaar in een hevige discussie verwikkeld, want geen van de spoken merkt ons op.   
  
De geest van een kleine, dikke monnik zegt: "Je moet vergeten en vergeven, zeg ik altijd maar. We zouden hem nog een kans moeten geven –"   
  
"M'n beste Broeder, we hebben Foppe al meer dan genoeg kansen gegeven. Hij bezorgt ons een slechte reputatie en bovendien is hij niet eens een echt spook – hé, wat doen jullie hier?"  
  
Een spook met een kanten kraag en een kniebroek ziet ons opeens staan.  
  
"Nieuwe leerlingen!" Roept de dikke monnik, die glimlachend omkijkt. "Jullie worden dadelijk ingedeeld, neem ik aan?"  
  
Ik zie een paar kinderen knikken.  
  
"Ik hoop jullie terug te zien in Huffelpuf!" Zegt de monnik. "Dat was mijn afdeling."  
  
"Vooruit, doorzweven!" Hoor ik professor Anderling zeggen. Blijkbaar is ze geluidloos binnengelopen. "De indelingsceremonie gaat beginnen."  
  
De spoken zweven verder door de andere muur heen.  
  
"Ga in de rij staan en volg me." Zegt professor Anderling en we gehoorzamen.  
  
Ik sluit de rij en we lopen de hal door naar de Grote Zaal.   
  
We komen binnen en ik ben onder de indruk van zijn schoonheid.   
  
Er staat vier lange tafels vol met gouden borden en bekers waar alle overige leerlingen aan zaten.   
  
Aan het hoofd van de vier tafels staat de lerarentafel en ik kijk de rij met leraren langs.   
  
Daar zit Severus.   
  
Hij is druk in gesprek met de leraar langs hem.   
  
De zaal wordt verlicht door honderden zwevende kaarsen en ik kijk omhoog.   
  
Volgens 'Een beknopte beschrijving van Zweinstein' moet het plafond behekst zijn.   
  
En inderdaad.   
  
Ik zie de hemel bezaaid met duizenden sterren.   
  
We blijven voor de lerarentafel staan en ik kijk Severus even aan en glimlach even.   
  
Hij neigt even met zijn hoofd en ik richt mijn aandacht op het kleine krukje dat professor Anderling neerzet.   
  
Op de kruk zet ze een ontzettend smerige en oude hoed.   
  
De hele zaal kijkt verwachtingsvol naar de hoed en dus blijf ik ook maar kijken.   
  
Het is even helemaal stil in de zaal, maar ik zie de hoed opeens even bewegen.   
  
Een scheur bij de rand gaat open en de hoed begint tot mijn verbazing te zingen:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ik ben misschien wat sjofel  
  
Maar dat is de buitenkant.  
  
Niemand weet zo goed als ik,  
  
Van de hoed en van de rand.  
  
Op gebreide mutsen kijk ik neer,  
  
En ook op hoge hoeden,  
  
Ik ben de sorteerhoed van de school,  
  
En weet meer dan je zou vermoeden.  
  
Al puilen de geheimen uit je hoofd,  
  
De sorteerhoed ziet ze vast.  
  
Dus zet me op, dan zeg ik je,  
  
Wat het beste bij je past.  
  
Misschien hoor je bij Griffoendor,  
  
Bekend om zijn dapperheid,  
  
Ja ridderlijkheid en durf en lef,  
  
Is wat Griffoendors onderscheidt.  
  
Misschien hoor je bij Huffelpuf,  
  
Vind je hard werken oké,  
  
Huffelpuffers blinken uit door trouw,  
  
En hebben geduld voor twee.  
  
En bij het wijze Ravenklauw,  
  
Vinden mensen met verstand,  
  
Die geleerd en bij de pinken zijn,  
  
Altijd wel een geestverwant.  
  
Misschien voel je je pas werkelijk thuis,  
  
Als je naam bij Zwadderich prijkt.  
  
Die sluwe lui schuwen echt niets,  
  
Als hun doel maar wordt bereikt.  
  
Dus raak vooral niet in paniek,  
  
Zet me rustig op je kop,  
  
Al ben ik een hoed, ik heb van jou,  
  
Vast een vrij hoog petje op!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
De zaal barst uit in een oorverdovend applaus.   
  
Ik hoef alleen de hoed op te zetten en dat is alles?   
  
Dat is makkelijk.   
  
De hoed was ook niet zo lovend over Zwadderich.   
  
Dat maakt niets uit.   
  
Ik wil gewoon bij Zwadderich.   
  
Het wapen spreekt me ook het meest aan – ik had ondertussen de wapenkleden aan de muur staan te bewonderen.   
  
Die van Griffoendor was waarschijnlijk de rood en gouden wapen met een leeuw – de hoed sprak van dapperheid en moed -, die van Ravenklauw was waarschijnlijk de raaf – wat wel logisch klonk – met als kleuren brons en blauw.   
  
De hoed had ook gesproken van sluwheid bij Zwadderich en de twee dieren die over waren waren de das en de slang.   
  
De slang leek mij het meest sluw dus die hoort volgens mij bij Zwadderich.   
  
De kleuren waren zilver en groen.   
  
Groen is mijn lievelingskleur.   
  
"Als ik je naam zeg, zetten jullie de hoed op en gaan op het krukje zitten om ingedeeld te worden." Zegt professor Anderling en ik kijk naar de hoed. "Albedil, Hannah!"  
  
Een meisje met een roze gezicht en blonde vlechten loopt struikelend naar de kruk en gaat zitten.   
  
Ze zet de hoed op en even is het stil.  
  
"HUFFELPUF!" Roept de hoed luid.  
  
De leerlingen rechts juichen en klappen voor Hannah en ze gaat aan de tafel zitten.   
  
De das is inderdaad Huffelpuf. Denk ik tevreden.  
  
"Bonkel, Suzanne!"  
  
"HUFFELPUF!" Roept de hoed weer.  
  
"Bootsman, Terry!"  
  
"RAVENKLAUW!"  
  
De tweede tafel van links applaudiseert en ik zie dat sommigen Terry een hand wilden geven.   
  
Als ze dat bij mij maar laten.   
  
De leerlingen aan de tafel van Zwadderich zagen er allemaal niet zo vriendelijk en een beetje nors uit.   
  
Mooi, dan heb ik geen last van ze.  
  
We zijn alweer enkele namen verder en ik zie dat een meisje met een grote bos krullen wordt ingedeeld bij Griffoendor.   
  
Ik zie dat de jongen van de pad wordt ingedeeld en daar verbaas ik me over.   
  
Hij ziet er helemaal niet moedig en dapper uit.   
  
Hij vergeet zelfs de hoed af te zetten en moet weer terug lopen om hem aan een meisje genaamd 'Melissa Maanzaat' te geven.   
  
Melissa, zo heette mijn moeder ook.  
  
"Malfidus, Draco!" Roept Anderling.   
  
Hij wordt ingedeeld bij Zwadderich en ik bedenk me met een sluwe glimlach op mijn gezicht dat ik me misschien toch wel een beetje ga mengen in de groep  
  
"Maanlicht, Ramona!" Roept Anderling en door zelfverzekerd te kijken hoop ik dat mijn zenuwen niet te zien zijn.   
  
Ik ga zitten en de hoed zakt over mijn ogen zodat ik naar de duisternis in de hoed kijk.   
  
Geduldig wacht ik af.  
  
'Hmmm, laat eens zien.' Zegt een stemmetje in mijn oor, of is het in mijn hoofd? 'Je bent moeilijk om in te delen. Maar ik zie waar je voorkeur naar uit gaat. Weet je het zeker?'  
  
'Ik wil heel graag bij Zwadderich.' Denk ik krachtig.  
  
'Zwadderich kan je een machtige heks maken, zeker met jouw talenten. Weet je zeker dat je niet bij Griffoendor wilt? Daar zul je nobel worden. Nee? Oké dan. Wees voorzichtig dat je niet tot het slechte wordt verleidt – ZWADDERICH!'  
  
De meest rechtse tafel applaudiseert beleefd en rustig zet ik de hoed op de kruk en loop naar de tafel.   
  
Met een glimlachje ga ik naast de jonge genaamd Draco zitten.   
  
"Dat duurde lang." Zegt hij tegen mij en ik kijk hem even hooghartig aan en geef hem een scheve glimlach.   
  
"Potter, Harry!" Wordt er geroepen door professor Anderling en nu wil ik ook wel eens weten over wie iedereen het altijd heeft.   
  
Ik zie een doodnormale jongen met piekerig zwart haar en een ronde bril.   
  
Iets aan hem komt me bekend voor, maar het kan niet dat ik hem al eerder heb gezien dus zet ik de gedachte meteen uit mijn hoofd.   
  
Natuurlijk wordt hij ingedeeld bij Griffoendor en ik richt mijn aandacht op de Oppertafel.   
  
Ik vang de blik van Severus weer en het lijkt even alsof hij trots kijkt vlak voordat ik mijn aandacht op de man in het midden richt.   
  
Dat is zeker Albus Perkamentus.   
  
Hij heeft een lange zilverwitte baard en dito haren.   
  
Hij ziet er vriendelijk uit.   
  
Het laatste meisje wordt ingedeeld bij Zwadderich en komt naast me zitten.   
  
Tsss.   
  
Niet mijn type, denk ik.   
  
Haar naam heb ik gemist.   
  
Ik bekijk haar even vanuit mijn ooghoeken en zie dat ze mij ook zit te peilen.   
  
"Hai. Ik ben Bella." Zegt ze.   
  
Inderdaad, niet mijn type.   
  
Zelfs een stomme naam.   
  
Ik kijk haar verveeld aan en snel wend ze haar blik op de persoon waarvan ik dacht dat het Albus Perkamentus was.   
  
Hij was gaan staan en spreidt zijn armen.   
  
Ik had blijkbaar gelijk.   
  
Dat ís Albus Perkamentus.   
  
"Welkom!" Zegt hij. "Welkom op Zweinstein, aan het begin van een nieuw schooljaar. Voor het feestmaal begint, zou ik graag een paar nieuwe woorden willen zeggen. En dit zijn ze: Domkop! Blubber! Kleinood! Kriel! Dank u."  
  
Hij gaat weer zitten en ik kijk hem verbluft aan.   
  
Die móet getikt zijn.   
  
Zwakjes klap ik met de rest van de zaal mee.   
  
Gesprekken beginnen rond me en ik besluit dat ik geen zin heb om met iemand te praten en negeer het meisje met de domme naam.   
  
Ik zie dat de gouden schalen plots zijn gevuld met de lekkerste dingen die ik ooit heb gezien.   
  
Dit zal smaken.   
  
Er zijn zelfs een heleboel dingen die ik nog nooit heb gegeten.   
  
Ik schep van alles wat op.   
  
Ik heb in het tehuis vaak 's avonds geen eten gehad.   
  
Zo te zien zal dat hier niet het geval zijn.   
  
Met smaak eet ik mijn bord leeg.   
  
Ik zie met verbazing dat de kleine blonde jongen naast me drie keer opschept.   
  
Ik heb na twee keer al genoeg en nu zie ik pas waarom de jongen – Draco Malfidus was het, niet? – een beetje ongelukkig kijkt: er zit een afschuwelijk spook langs hem.   
  
Hij lijkt naar niets speciaals te kijken, alleen maar een beetje voor zich uit te staren met zijn uitdrukkingsloze ogen.   
  
Zijn gewaad is helemaal bespetterd met zilverachtig bloed.   
  
Eenhoornbloed.   
  
Hoe kom ik daar nou opeens op?   
  
Maar ik weet het zeker.   
  
Het is eenhoornbloed.   
  
Als hij ooit een eenhoorn heeft gedood is het niet echt een goed persoon geweest.   
  
Het schokt me wel, de eenhoorn die ik had gezien bij Olivander was zo prachtig.   
  
Zoiets kun je toch niet doden?   
  
Maar tot mijn verbazing schrikt het me niet af, het maakt me alleen maar meer nieuwsgierig.   
  
Ik kijk naar de twee jongens tegenover Draco.   
  
Hij schijnt goede vrienden te zijn met die twee niet erg slim uitziende bullebakken.   
  
"Heb jij geen honger meer? Je hebt zo weinig gegeten." Vraagt Draco en ik kijk hem weer aan.   
  
Wat zou hij ervan vinden als ik niets zeg?   
  
Ik besluit om alleen maar even mijn hoofd te schudden, maar met een vriendelijk gezicht.   
  
Ik zeg maar niets.   
  
Ik bewaar het geheim nog even voor mezelf.   
  
Severus zal de eerste zijn die ervan onder de indruk mag zijn.   
  
Draco kijkt me nog even aan maar richt zijn aandacht dan weer op het eten en ik zie dat de borden nu gevuld zijn met toetjes.   
  
Ik zit eigenlijk al vol, maar de appeltaart ziet er zo verleidend lekker uit dat ik een klein stukje pak en het met smaak op eet.   
  
Ik kan het niet laten om te luisteren naar het zinloze gesprek van Bella met de jongen tegenover haar.   
  
Ze is geen volbloed.   
  
Ik ook niet.   
  
Hè?   
  
Hoe weet ik dat nou?   
  
Ik ben er opeens van overtuigt dat mijn vader een halfbloed was.   
  
Moeder een heks, vader een Dreuzel.   
  
Moeder was wel een volbloed.   
  
Zeker weten.   
  
Wat me wel al een hele tijd dwars zit is waarom ik sommige dingen toch zo zeker weet, of me zo bekend voorkomen terwijl ik nog helemaal niets weet van de toverwereld.   
  
Desondanks schokken dingen me niet die me eigenlijk wel zouden moeten schokken.   
  
Vreemd.   
  
Ik vraag me af of dat iets te maken heeft met mijn krachten.   
  
Mijn gedachtelezende krachten.   
  
Eigenlijk zal ik ze een keer onder de knie moeten krijgen.   
  
Ze kunnen heel nuttig zijn.   
  
De toetjes verdwijnen en Albus Perkamentus staat weer op.   
  
Het werd weer helemaal stil in de zaal.   
  
"Ahum – nog even een paar mededelingen aan het begin van het schooljaar, nu we gedrenkt en gevoederd zijn. Vooral de eerstejaars moeten weten dat het bos op het schoolterrein verboden gebied is. Die waarschuweing moeten sommige oudere leerlingen zich trouwens ook nog maar eens goed inprenten." Hij keek even naar de Griffoendor-tafel.   
  
Natuurlijk hebben die zich weer moeten bewijzen – dapperheid, durf en lef.   
  
Jaja.   
  
Stommiteit eerder.   
  
Het bos is heel erg gevaarlijk.   
  
"Meneer Vilder de conciërge," vervolgde Perkamentus. "heeft me verzocht om jullie eraan te herinneren dat er tussen de lessen niet getoverd mag worden op de gangen. In de tweede week van het schooljaar worden er proefwedstrijden gehouden voor de Zwerkbalteams. Leerlingen die voor hun afdeling willen spelen, moeten contact opnemen met madam Hooch. En ten slotte wil ik jullie op het hart drukken dat de rechtergang op de derde verdieping dit jaar verboden terrein is voor iedereen die geen uiterst pijnlijke dood wil sterven." Hij kijkt heel erg serieus.   
  
Ik vraag me af wat er zo gevaarlijk kan zijn aan die gang.   
  
Wel meer mensen, te horen aan het geroezemoes dat is begonnen.   
  
"En laten we nu, voor we naar bed gaan, uit volle borst het schoollied zingen!" riep Perkamentus en hij zwaait met zijn toverstok en een lange gouden sliert vloog eruit die woorden vormen.   
  
"Iedereen mag zijn of haar lievelingsmelodie zingen." Zegt Perkamentus. "En van je ene, tweeë!"  
  
De hele zaal bulderde:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zweinstein, Zweinstein, Zwijnig Zweinstein,  
  
Leer ons toch volop.  
  
Of we nu oud en kaal zijn,  
  
Of jong met een puistenkop.  
  
Prop onze hoofden vol met weetjes,  
  
Hopelijk voelen ze zich daar thuis,  
  
Want nu zijn ze leeg en tochtig,  
  
Vol vliegjes, stof en gruis.  
  
Leer ons wat het weten waard is,  
  
Maak ons ietsje minder dom,  
  
Doe je best, dan doen wij de rest,  
  
En studeren onze hersens krom!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Niemand was tegelijk klaar.   
  
Ik zing echter niet mee.   
  
Heb ik geen zin in.   
  
De tekst ken ik tot mijn verbazing zonder naar het lint te hoeven kijken.   
  
Eigenlijk een best domme tekst.   
  
De laatste twee eindigden hun versie en iedereen begon te klappen.   
  
"Ah, muziek!" Roept Perkamentus en hij veegt zijn ogen af. "Een grotere betovering dan al onze armzalige pogingen hier! En nu naar bed. Vooruit met de geit."  
  
Iedereen staat op en ik loop achter Draco aan.   
  
Die zal wel weten waar hij heen gaat, hij loopt immers achter een klassenoudste aan.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zittend op mijn prachtige hemelbed dacht ik na.   
  
Ik moest de kamer delen met nog drie meisjes.   
  
Waaronder het meisje genaamd Bella.   
  
Juk, Bella.   
  
En dat andere meisje.   
  
Hoe heette ze ook alweer?   
  
Pansy?   
  
Niet zo heel erg slim.   
  
Daar kun je volgens mij geen goed gesprek mee houden.   
  
Ik zucht.   
  
Is er dan niemand waarmee ik heel misschien toch vriendschap mee zou kunnen sluiten?  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Please review!! 


	6. Professor Sneep

Hallo allemaal!  
  
Jaja, ook weer een nieuw hoofdstuk over Ramona.   
  
Toch best moeilijk twee verhalen tegelijk te schrijven, maar het lukt wel.  
  
SaraS en Eleanor Larathiel, heeeeeeeel erg bedankt voor jullie opbeurende woorden en tips, ik ga ze denk ik wel gebruiken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HOOFDSTUK 6  
  
Professor Sneep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ik open mijn ogen. ~  
  
Bella en Pansy lagen nog te slapen.   
  
Mooi.   
  
Ik sta op en zachtjes open ik mijn hutkoffer om een boek te pakken.  
  
De vorige avond heb ik geen gelegenheid gehad om mijn spraak te oefenen.   
  
Zacht sluip ik naar de leerlingenkamer waar een grote staande klok staat die aangeeft dat het half zeven is.   
  
Het haardvuur is al aan en ik maak het mezelf gemakkelijk in een van de grote leren stoelen voor het vuur.   
  
Zachtjes begin ik te lezen, heel zachtjes, bang dat iemand mij misschien kan horen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Om zeven uur besluit ik dat ik me het beste wel aan zou kunnen gaan kleden.   
  
Dan heb ik de badkamer tenminste voor mezelf.   
  
Ik neem lekker de tijd om mezelf te wassen en mijn haren te kammen.   
  
Zonder dat ik erbij stil sta doe ik mijn haarband af.   
  
Allerlei stemmen gaan weer door mijn hoofd, maar niet zo veel als de vorige keer.   
  
Dat komt zeker omdat het nog zo vroeg is.   
  
Dat brengt me op een idee.   
  
Ik zou vanaf vandaag elke keer zo vroeg opstaan om mijn spraak en mijn krachten te oefenen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Volledig aangekleed ga ik weer in de leerlingenkamer zitten.   
  
Half acht.   
  
Nu zal iedereen toch onderhand wel opstaan.   
  
Het stond geloof ik klaar vanaf half acht en ik besluit mijn weg naar de Grote Zaal te zoeken.   
  
Onwennig stap ik de leerlingenkamer uit en kijk de gang door.   
  
Naar links of rechts?   
  
Ik besluit om naar rechts te gaan.   
  
Die gang komt me het bekendst voor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tot mijn grote verbazing vind ik mijn weg naar de Grote Zaal zonder een keer verkeerd te lopen.   
  
De Zaal is nog helemaal leeg.   
  
Ik ga content op de hoek van de tafel van Zwadderich zitten en plots verschijnt er mijn ontbijt op tafel.   
  
Met smaak eet ik de met honing gezoete broodjes op terwijl er langzaam mensen de Grote Zaal in komen druppelen.   
  
Tegen acht uur zit het tot mijn grote ergernis alweer helemaal vol en ik probeer onopgemerkt de zaal te verlaten.   
  
"Waar ga je heen?"   
  
Mislukt.  
  
Met tegenzin draai ik me naar degene die tegen me had gesproken.  
  
Het was Draco.  
  
Ik kijk hem even vreemd aan, met een blik die moest zeggen: 'Wat gaat jou dat aan?'  
  
"Ik vroeg waar je heen gaat. We krijgen onze roosters zo." Zegt hij en ik zie het nut om te blijven zitten.  
  
Zonder een woord te zeggen ga ik weer zitten en wacht geduldig af.  
  
Na een paar minuten zie ik dat verschillende mensen een papiertje in hun handen houden en een beetje verbaasd kijk ik rond.   
  
'Waar komen die vandaan? Krijg ik er geen?' Denk ik verward, maar ik zie net dat Draco het blaadje van zijn bord pakt en ik kijk ook naar mijn bord.   
  
Daar ligt inderdaad mijn rooster.   
  
Met naam en al.   
  
Ik lees hem vlug even door en sta op om mijn boeken te gaan halen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ik merk tijdens dat ik niet achterlig bij de rest van de leerlingen.   
  
Integendeel.   
  
Ik weet veel vergeleken met de rest van de leerlingen.   
  
Bij Astrologie kregen we de opdracht om zo veel mogelijk namen van sterren op te schrijven die we kennen en aan kunnen wijzen, mijn lijst was in ieder geval al twee keer zo lang als die van Pansy, al denk ik dat dat niet veel zegt, Pansy is volgens mij een beetje achterlijk.   
  
Kruidenkunde krijgen we van een irritant vrolijke lerares, maar ik vind het heel interessant om alle namen en eigenschappen van allerlei planten te leren.   
  
Bezweringen sprak mij niet zo aan. Je moet er bij praten kwam ik achter en ik wil nog niet praten, ik wil eerst nog wat oefenen.   
  
Mijn staf vind ik nog steeds een beetje vreemd.   
  
Vergeleken met die van de anderen leek die van mij inderdaad te gloeien en het trok zelfs de aandacht van professor Banning, die hem bewonderend even van alle kanten bekeek en me zelfs vragen begon te stellen. Toen ik niets zei gaf hij mijn staf haastig terug en vervolgde de les.   
  
Ik zag Draco me even vreemd aankijken en iets zeggen tegen een van zijn vrienden. Korzel, of Kwast. Ik kan die twee niet uit elkaar houden. Ze hebben beiden geloof ik meer spieren als hersens. Ze bakten ook niets van de spreuk die we moesten oefenen, terwijl dat maar een simpele spreuk was die de punt van je staf moest laten oplichten.   
  
Transfiguratie is echter weer heel iets anders.   
  
Ik kwam wat later in die les en ik moest langs de weet-al Hermelien Griffel gaan zitten. Ze ergert me niet omdat ze alles weet, maar eerder omdat ze er ook zo mee te koop loopt, zeker niet goed voor haar. Ze heeft er in ieder geval nog geen vrienden mee gemaakt.   
  
De lerares, professor Anderling, had gezegd dat het meer ging om de concentratie en de inbeelding dan het uitspreken van de spreuk en dus probeerde ik de lucifer in een naald te veranderen zonder een spreuk uit te spreken.   
  
Ik keek dus goed naar de lucifer en probeerde in mijn hoofd te zien hoe die verandert in een naald. Ik sloot mijn ogen en richtte mijn staf op de lucifer. Even bleef ik zo zitten. Er was niets gebeurd. Gefrustreerd had ik het nog een keer geprobeerd en natuurlijk was het niet gelukt.   
  
Anderling was naast me komen staan en had gezegd: "Ontspannen meid, ik weet dat je het kunt."  
  
Ik haalde dus een keek diep adem en probeerde het nog een keer.   
  
Deze keer voelde ik plots mijn staf warm worden en er liep een tinteling door mijn arm.   
  
"Kijk allemaal! Juffrouw Maanlicht is het gelukt. Het bewijs dat ieder van jullie het zou moeten kunnen doen." Had ze gezegd.   
  
De lucifer was inderdaad helemaal veranderd in een naald en Hermelien had me jaloers aangekeken. Het was haar enkel gelukt om de lucifer zilverkleurig te maken ietwat puntiger. Ze kreeg wel een van Anderling's zeldzame glimlachen.  
  
Toen kwam Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.   
  
Het werd gegeven door een stuntelige jonge man met een idiote tulband op die stonk naar knoflook. Hij ergerde me zo dat ik geheel mijn interesse in het vak verloor.   
  
Nee, ik verheugde me op de laatste dag van de week. Vrijdagmorgen, blokuur Toverdranken met professor Sneep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Opgewonden zit ik aan het ontbijt, bladerend in Magische Brouwsels en Drankjes door Arsenius Grein. Ik heb het hele boek al uit en dankzij mijn goede geheugen kende ik het nu al uit mijn hoofd.   
  
Als Sneep mij een vraag stelt, dan…   
  
Maar dat zal wel niet en ik ga ook geen algemene vraag beantwoorden.   
  
Nee, het moet een speciaal moment zijn wanneer ik ga praten.   
  
Plots zie ik dat iedereen al aan het vertrekken was.   
  
Ik was zo in gedachten verzonken geweest.   
  
Snel sta ik op om mijn weg naar de kerkers.   
  
Het is er altijd stil en donker.   
  
Daar hou ik van.   
  
Ik snel het klaslokaal in en ik zie dat er helaas alleen nog maar plaats is langs de weetal Hermelien.   
  
Ik zucht en ga zitten.   
  
Hermelien glimlacht me even toe.   
  
Hé, ze is vriendelijk. Misschien kan ik toch een kans geven. Ze was slim, kan misschien nuttig zijn in de toekomst.   
  
Ik glimlach vriendelijk terug.   
  
Iedereen kletste tegen elkaar, want Sneep was er nog niet en ik had even de tijd om het lokaal goed te bekijken. Overal waren schappen vol glazen potten met ingrediënten en dieren op sterk water. Het enige plekje waar een beetje zon komt is waar de lessenaar van Sneep staat. Achterin het lokaal staan onze ketels opgesteld en ik zoek de mijne.   
  
Plots komt Sneep binnen stormen en wordt het muisstil.   
  
Ik richt mijn aandacht op hem, maar hij begint met het oplezen van namen en al snel verlies ik belangstelling, tot ik hem hoor zeggen: "Ah, Harry Potter. Onze nieuwe – beroemdheid."  
  
Ik bekijk de jongen die Harry Potter genoemd wordt.   
  
'Wat is er toch met hem? Iedereen heeft het over hem.' Vraag ik mezelf af. 'Sneep doet niet echt vriendelijk. Waarom?'  
  
Ik hoor Draco en zijn handlangers gniffelen.   
  
Sneep leest de lijst af en kijkt ons met zijn intens zwarte ogen aan.  
  
"Jullie zijn hier om de subtiele wetenschap en exacte kunst van het toverdrankbrouwen te leren," begint hij en kijkt ons een voor een gevaarlijk aan. Hij fluisterde bijna, maar was toch goed verstaanbaar. "Omdat daar weinig hersenloos stokgezwaai bij komt kijken, zullen velen van jullie nauwelijks geloven dat dit ook toverkunst is. Ik verwacht niet dat jullie de schoonheid van een zacht pruttelende ketel zullen waarderen, van de kringelende damp, de delicate kracht van vloeistoffen die door de menselijke aderen kruipen en de geest bedwelmen, de zintuigen begoochelen… ik kan jullie leren hoe jullie roem kunnen brouwen glorie kunnen destilleren en zelfs de dood kunnen bottelen – als jullie ten minste niet zulke grote reuzelkoppen zijn als de meeste leerlingen."  
  
'Ik verheug me al op het maken van drankjes om de geest te bedwelmen, de zintuigen begoochelen!' Denk ik in de stilte die volgt.  
  
"Potter!" Roept Sneep plotseling en ik schrik zo dat ik bijna van mijn stoel val. Hopelijk heeft niemand het gezien.  
  
"Wat krijg ik als ik gemalen affodilwortel toevoeg aan een aftreksel van alsem?"  
  
Drank van de Levende Dood! Ik zeg het bijna hardop, maar ik hou me in. Hermelien daarentegen gooit haar arm de lucht in alsof het een kwestie van leven of dood is. Daar erger ik me aan.  
  
"Geen idee, meneer." Antwoord Harry.  
  
Ik zie hoe Sneep geniet van het antwoord wat Harry gaf en ik zie zijn mondhoeken een beetje krullen.  
  
"Wel, wel - roem is blijkbaar niet alles. Laten we het nog eens proberen, Potter."  
  
Waarom negeert hij Hermelien? Zij weet het.  
  
Ik zie hoe ze een beetje teleurgesteld haar arm weer laat zakken.  
  
"Waar zou je zoeken als ik om een bezoar vroeg?"  
  
'In de maag van een geit.' Weet ik.   
  
Hup, daar gaat de arm van Hermelien weer.   
  
'Jeetje. Uitslover.'  
  
Ik kijk vernietigend naar Draco die Harry uit zit te lachen, maar hij ziet me niet.  
  
"Ik zou het niet weten, meneer." Klinkt de stem van Harry een beetje wanhopig en ik richt mijn aandacht weer op hem.   
  
"Je dacht zeker dat jij het niet nodig had om voor het begin van het schooljaar je boeken eens in te kijken, Potter?"  
  
Arme jongen, ik snap niet waarom Sneep zo lullig doet. En waarom vraagt hij het gewoon niet aan Hermelien?"  
  
"Wat is het verschil tussen Monnikskap en Akoniet?"  
  
'Geen verschil.' Denk ik weer en ik zie hoe Hermelien zo ongeveer op haar stoel gaat staan en een geïrriteerd stoot ik haar aan.  
  
Ze kijkt me een beetje afgeleid aan, maar ik hoef al niet meer te gebaren dat ze rustig moet doen, want Sneep snauwt plots: "Ga zitten!"  
  
Blijkbaar had Harry iets gezegd wat hem niet aanstond, want hij zag er echt kwaad uit.  
  
"Voor je informatie Potter: uit affodil en Alsem brouwen we een slaapdrank die krachtig is dat hij ook bekend staat als de Drank van de Levende Dood. Een bezoar is een steen uit de maag van een geit, die beschermt tegen de meeste soorten vergif. Monnikskap en akoniet zijn één en dezelfde plant. Nou? Waarom schrijven jullie dat niet op?"  
  
Ik zie iedereen haastig naar zijn veer grijpen en om ook maar wat te doen te hebben begin ik het ook op te schrijven.  
  
"Griffoendor krijgt vijf punten aftrek omdat je zo brutaal was, Potter."  
  
Dat is oneerlijk! Ookal weet ik niet precies wat Harry had gezegd.  
  
Sneep schrijft ondertussen de ingrediënten op van de drank die we moeten gaan bereiden en ik word samen met Hermelien ingedeeld.   
  
Ik begin maar met het fijnstampen van slangetanden en het afwegen van gedroogde brandnetels. Daar hoef je niet bij te praten.  
  
Sneep loopt ondertussen keurend tussen de rijen leerlingen door en heeft bij iedereen iets op te merken, behalve bij Draco. Wanneer hij hem prijst om het koken van zijn gehoornde slakken hoor ik plots een gesis en zie ik hoe er wolken gifgroene rook door het lokaal kolkten.   
  
Marcel had blijkbaar de ketel in een verwrongen klomp metaal weten te veranderen en nu gutste de drank om zweren te genezen over de vloer. Helaas is de drank niet helemaal gelukt bij Marcel en nu zit hij vol grote, kloppende rode zweren.   
  
"Idioot!" Hoor ik Sneep snauwen. "Je hebt de stekelvarkensstekels er zeker bij gedaan zonder de ketel van het vuur te nemen? Breng hem naar de ziekenboeg."  
  
'Die drank moet worden tegen gehouden.' Denk ik terwijl de drank door stoelen en tafels zich een weg baant naar de rest van de leerlingen en snel pak ik mijn toverstaf. Een blauwig licht komt uit het puntje van mijn staf en bouwt een soort muur om de vieze, gelige drab. Sneep ziet het, maar richt zijn aandacht op Harry en Ron, die naast Marcel bezig waren geweest.   
  
"Jij daar – Potter. Waarom heb je niet gezegd dat hij die stekels en nog niet bij moest doen? Je dacht zeker dat jij extra goed voor de dag zou komen als hij er een rotzooitje van makte, hè? Dat kost Griffoendor nog eens vijf punten."  
  
Hij loopt naar zijn lessenaar en schrijft het op.  
  
"Ieder paar moet een monster van zijn toverdrank in een flesje doen en inleveren met hun naam erop, opruimen en daarna kan iedereen gaan zodat ik deze troep hier op kan ruimen."  
  
Iedereen gaat opeens haastig aan het werk en een beetje verloren kijk ik rond.   
  
'En ik? Wat moet ik doen? Hier wortel schieten? Ik kan moeilijk mijn staf weghalen, want dan gaat het zich weer verspreiden.'  
  
Ik kijk naar Sneep. Bijna iedereen was het lokaal al uit.  
  
"Jij blijft daar nog maar even staan. Wie had gezegd dat ik hulp nodig heb met het opruimen van de drank?" Zegt hij gevaarlijk en ik kijk hem geschokt aan.   
  
"Ik wilde alleen helpen, hoor." Zeg ik plots.   
  
Ik was zo kwaad geworden dat het er gewoon uit floepte.   
  
Gelukkig is iedereen al weg.  
  
Sneep kijkt me geschokt aan.  
  
"Dus je praat." Constateert hij.  
  
"Jep." Zeg ik trots. "Eh, zou je me een beetje willen helpen hier, ik krijg een lamme arm."  
  
"Dat je kan praten wil nog niet zeggen dat je zo'n grote mond tegen me op mag zetten. Je spreekt me aan met professor, of je spreekt helemaal niet. Het tweede bevalt me meestal het best." Zegt hij maar haalt de drank toch weg met een zwiep van zijn staf. "Dat word nablijven. Ik zie je vanavond hier om acht uur precies. Een minuut later en je verdient weer een keer nablijven. Tot vanavond, juffrouw Maanlicht."  
  
En zo wordt ik de deur uit gewerkt.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Gemeen is hij he? Maar hij heeft een reden!!  
  
Please keep reviewing!!! 


	7. Draco

Weer een hoofdstuk. Veel leesplezier.  
  
Eleanor Larathiel en SaraS ~Heel erg bedankt voor jullie reviews, you two keep me going !   
  
Dit is een kort hoofdstuk met een cliff-hanger, sorry, maar ik vond dat ik iets moest posten. Volgende hoofdstuk komt snel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HOOFDSTUK 7  
  
Draco   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Verontwaardigd loop ik naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich.   
  
Daarvoor had ik me de hele week dus voor uitgesloofd. Om er zomaar een beledigende opmerking uit te floepen.   
  
Terwijl ik daar zo kwaad door de gangen loop zie ik plots iets wits een kruising van rechts naar links oversteken, gevolgd door een andere die ik herken als mevrouw Norks, de kat van Vilder, de conciërge.  
  
Ik ren snel de hoek om, want de witte vlek zou Misty geweest kunnen zijn en ja hoor, daar rent ze.  
  
"Misty!" Roep ik haar na en ze kijkt om. Mevrouw Norks is ook blijven staan en kijkt me met haar beschuldigende ogen aan. Ik ren op Misty af en ze begint kopjes te geven tegen mijn voeten.   
  
"Ik miste je meid, waar was je toch?" Vraag ik haar terwijl ik ga zitten haar aai. Ze kijkt me even aan en toen naar mevrouw Norks, die op een afstandje blijft toekijken.   
  
"Vrienden gemaakt?" Vraag ik haar weer en wenk mevrouw Norks. "Kom maar hoor."  
  
Misty miauwt even en mevrouw Norks komt langzaam dichterbij. Ik hou mijn hand uit en ze besnuffelt mijn vingers. Ik aai haar even over haar hoofd en dat schijnt ze fijn te vinden, want ze komt langs Misty op mijn schoot zitten. Dat probeert ze in ieder geval. Ik lach.  
  
"Nou, je kan wel goed met dieren om gaan, zie ik." Hoor ik iemand zeggen en verschrikt kijk ik op. Het is Draco.  
  
"Mevrouw Norks laat zich anders nooit aaien."  
  
Hij komt dichterbij en hurkt langs me.  
  
"Waar zijn je bodyguards, Draco?" Vraag ik plagend.  
  
"Je kan dus toch praten?" Vraag hij en keek me aan. Ik knik en glimlach.  
  
Hij zucht. "Ach, met die twee kun je geen goed gesprek beginnen. Ze zijn allebei zo dom als het achtereind van een varken. Maar ja, het zijn de zonen van vrienden van vader, dus ik moet er wel mee omgaan."  
  
Hij steekt zijn hand uit naar mevrouw Norks, die legt haar oren plat op haar kop en begint te grommen. Snel trekt hij zijn hand weer terug.  
  
"Wat zei ik je?" Zei hij en lachte.  
  
Ik lach met hem mee.   
  
"Dat was best knap van je, net bij Toverdranken." Zegt hij toen het even stil was. Hij begint Misty te aaien, die het blijkbaar niet zo erg vind. Mevrouw Norks kijkt alsof het een schande is.  
  
"Dank je, al vond Sneep dat niet zo geweldig, geloof ik." Zeg ik. "Ik moet vanavond nakomen."  
  
"Bij Sneep?" Vraagt hij verbaasd. "Ik dacht dat hij Zwadderaars altijd voortrok."  
  
"Dat heb ik ook gehoord. Blijkbaar niet." Zeg ik met een zucht en ik ga staan. "Gelukkig is het weekend en hebben we geen huiswerk voor morgen. Wat vind jij van het huiswerk?"  
  
"Ach, het gaat wel."  
  
"Ik vind er niets aan. De antwoorden staan altijd letterlijk in de boeken. Je moet het gewoon iets anders opschrijven." Zeg ik en pak Misty op. Mevrouw Norks verdween.  
  
"O ja? Ik kan de antwoorden nooit vinden, dus verzin ik maar wat."  
  
Daar heb ik niets op te zeggen. Vaak weet ik als ik een stukje had gelezen precies waar iets staat. Ik weet het ook nog letterlijk op te zeggen ook. We lopen in stilte naar de leerlingenkamer.  
  
"Euh… Kan je schaken?" Vraagt Draco plots.  
  
"Schaken? Eigenlijk niet." Zeg ik. "Maar ik wil het wel leren."  
  
Draco kijkt me vrolijk aan.  
  
"Wacht, dan ga ik even mijn schaakbord pakken."  
  
Het is rustig in de leerlingenkamer en ik ga zitten in een van de leren stoelen voor het knapperend haardvuur.   
  
Draco gaat met glinsterende ogen voor me zitten en ik maak de tafel vrij voor het grote schaakbord dat hij heeft meegenomen.  
  
"Wow, mooi schaakbord." Zeg ik terwijl hij de stukken opstelt. De zwarte stukken waren van donker hout gemaakt en afgewerkt met goud, de witte stukken van een soort wit marmer met zilver en de rand van het bord was met krullen van zilver en goud versierd.   
  
"Ja, van mijn vader gekregen. Kijk, dit is de koning en dit de koningin."   
  
Draco begint met uitleggen van het spel. Ik merk dat ik het snel oppik en ik geniet zo van het spel dat de tijd vliegt. Gelukkig denk ik net op tijd dat ik na moet blijven en met tegenzin neem ik afscheid van Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zonder avondeten gehad te hebben ren ik naar het kantoor van Sneep. Maakt niet uit, ik heb wel vaker geen avondeten gehad.   
  
"Whee! Een eersteklassertje met haast?"  
  
O nee, Foppe! Die irritante klopgeest.  
  
"Vlieg op!" Roep ik en ren dwars door hem heen. Het voelde alsof ik een plens koud water over me heen had gekregen. Ik ril even, bah, nooit leuk om door spoken te rennen, maar ja, hij zweefde in de weg en ik heb haast.  
  
"Het is erg onbeleefd om zomaar door iemand heen te lopen!" Klinkt het kwaad achter me. Ik kijk even om.   
  
Hij is echt kwaad! Ik begin harder te rennen, want hij volgt me nu op mijn hielen en begint met van alles te gooien.  
  
"Ik zal je leren!" Krijst hij en een helm mist me nog net.  
  
"Ga weg Foppe, of ik roep de Bloedige Baron!" Roep ik over mijn schouder.  
  
"Ik zal je leren! Ik zal je leren dat het onbeleefd is om zomaar door iemand heen te lopen!" Krijst hij nog harder.   
  
"Riep iemand mij?" Hoor ik plots een andere stem en een rilling loopt over mijn rug. Het was de Bloedige Baron. Buiten adem leun ik met mijn handen op mijn knieën.   
  
"O, meneer de Baron. Het is niets hoor, we waren alleen maar een spelletje aan het doen. Het is niets…" Begint Foppe slijmerig.  
  
"Hij… hij bekogelde… mij met… dingen. Terwijl ik… op… op tijd moet zijn… bij professor Sn… Sneep." Hijg ik.  
  
"Is dat waar?" Zegt de Baron ijzig en richt zich op Foppe. Ik heb geen tijd om hier nog langer naar te kijken en loop door richting het kantoor van Sneep.  
  
"Zij rende zomaar dwars door me heen!" Hoorde ik Foppe nog krijsen.  
  
Ik klop op de deur en haal even een paar keer diep adem. Ik hoop dat ik nog op tijd ben. Ik stap naar binnen.   
  
"Ah, juffrouw Maanlicht." Klinkt de stem van Sneep vanachter zijn bureau.  
  
"Goedenavond professor." Begroet ik hem beleefd.  
  
"Volg mij." Zegt hij na een lange blik op mij en loopt door een deur naar een andere kamer. In de kamer staan rekken vol flessen en potten met dieren op sterk water. Allemaal netjes gelabeld en gerangschikt. In het midden van de ronde kamer staat een grote ketel op het vuur. Sneep loopt naar een bureau met nog potjes erop – lege, zie ik - en pakt een takje.  
  
"Vertel me eens wat dit is." Zegt hij en geeft het takje aan mij. Ik bekijk het aan alle kanten. Het ziet er vrij normaal uit. Een dun takje met heel veel kleine grijsgroene blaadjes. Ik wrijf een blaadje tussen mijn vingers en ruik eraan.   
  
"O, maar dit is Tijm!" Roep ik uit.  
  
"En waarvoor wordt het gebruikt?"   
  
"Tijm wordt door dreuzels gebruikt voor allerlei dingen. Tegen hoesten, slapeloosheid, depressie en migraine. Wij gebruiken het als een van de belangrijkste ingrediënten van een krachtdrank." Antwoord ik zonder erbij na te hoeven denken.   
  
"Dat is correct. Weet je ook hoe het in een drank word gebruikt?"  
  
"Het moet eerst gedroogd zijn en dan tot poeder gestampt worden."  
  
"Juist. En dat is jou taak." Zegt hij en zet een grote pot voor me neer. "Vul deze pot met gepoederde Tijm."  
  
En hij verlaat de kamer. Ik zucht en kijk van de grote zak met takjes Tijm naar de grote pot die ik moet vullen. Ik zucht nog eens en ga aan het werk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ik heb allemaal sneetjes in mijn vingers van de scherpe Tijmblaadjes wanneer Sneep binnenkomt om verder te gaan met zijn drank. Hij kijkt even in de pot waar ik mee bezig ben. Hij is nog niet eens halfvol, maar ik heb alles wel heel fijn gestampt, precies zoals het moet. Dat denkt hij blijkbaar ook, want hij heeft er niets op aan te merken. Terwijl hij bezig is met de drank, raak ik mijn moed bijeen.  
  
"Professor?" Vraag ik terwijl ik gewoon doorga met stampen. "Kende u mijn moeder?"  
  
Het blijft stil achter me, maar ik dat hij naar me staat te kijken. Ik blijf aan het stampen, maar mijn hoofd is er niet bij en mijn handen trillen. Mijn hart klopt als een bezetene in mijn borst.  
  
"Ja." Hoor ik hem plots zeggen. "Ja, ik kende je moeder."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please keep reviewing! 


	8. Zon en Maan

Disclaimer: Niets van Harry Potter's wereld is van mij, enkel Ramona.  
  
Weer een korte, maar deze hoort eigenlijk nog bij het vorige hoofdstuk, dus please wees niet boos op mij...  
  
Eleanor Larathiel Dank je dank je dank je. Ik ben echt blij dat je dit verhaal anders vind dan 'Wie ben ik', daar streef ik eigenlijk wel een beetje naar.   
  
Wat er ookalweer gebeurd was:  
----------------------------------  
"Professor?" Vraag ik terwijl ik gewoon doorga met stampen. "Kende u mijn moeder?"  
  
Het blijft stil achter me, maar ik dat hij naar me staat te kijken. Ik blijf aan het stampen, maar mijn hoofd is er niet bij en mijn handen trillen. Mijn hart klopt als een bezetene in mijn borst.  
  
"Ja." Hoor ik hem plots zeggen. "Ja, ik kende je moeder."  
--------------------------  
HOOFDSTUK 8  
Zon en maan  
--------------------------  
Ik vergeet het stampen en draai me om. Sneep staat naar me te kijken met een onleesbare blik in zijn ogen. Hij wend zich af.  
  
"Volg me." Zegt hij en loop weer terug naar de andere kamer.  
  
Nieuwsgierig volg ik hem.  
  
Uit een van de laden van zijn bureau haalt hij een groot maar dun boek met het wapen van Zweinstein erop en begint erin te bladeren. Schijnbaar geduldig wacht ik, maar van binnen plof ik bijna uit elkaar van nieuwsgierigheid.  
  
"Kijk." Zegt hij en legt het boek op het bureau zodat ik kan kijken. Het boek was gevuld met foto's van eindexamenkandidaten en Sneep wees op een foto waar vier meisjes en vier jongens heftig naar me stonden te zwaaien. 'Afdeling Ravenklauw' stond er boven. Een van de meisjes trekt mijn aandacht het meest. Ze had golvende lichtbruine haren en twee opvallend groene ogen in een gezicht vol speelse sproetjes.  
  
Zij lijkt op mij, alleen heb ik geen sproeten en donkerder haar!   
  
Ik kijk naar de namen eronder. Geen van allen zegt mij iets, enkel één naam: Melissa 'Maanlicht' Evers.  
  
Het is inderdaad mijn moeder. Ik kan mijn ogen niet van het vrolijke meisje af houden, maar toen trok de foto op de andere pagina mijn aandacht. Het was de foto van de afdeling Griffoendor. Op die foto staat een meisje met golvende lichtbruine haren en opvallend groene ogen. Ze lijkt sprekend op mijn moeder, maar dan zonder de sproeten. Nieuwsgierig kijk ik naar de naam die er onder staat: Lilly 'Zonlicht' Evers. Ik kijk met grote ogen naar de foto en zie hoe het meisje dat sprekend op mijn moeder lijkt, en dus ook een beetje op mij, vrolijk naar me zwaait en omarmd wordt door een jongen met warrig zwart haar en een bril. Zijn naam was: James Potter.  
  
Nu valt ook mijn mond open.   
  
Harry Potter is dus familie van mij!   
  
Met grote ogen kijk ik naar Sneep.  
  
"Dit… Dit betekend dus…" Ik kom echter niet verder en staar weer naar de twee foto's.  
  
"Jou moeder en de moeder van Harry Potter waren tweelingzusjes, ja." Zegt hij mijn gedachte afmakend.  
  
"Maar, ehm… Waarom werden ze eigenlijk 'Maanlicht' en 'Zonlicht' genoemd?" Vraag ik hem.  
  
Sneep zucht en gaat zitten.  
  
"Het heeft betrekking op hun geboorte. Er zat namelijk maar liefst twaalf uur tussen. Toen Melissa werd geboren viel er maanlicht op haar en bij Lilly scheen er zonlicht op haar. Dat heeft invloed gehad op hun magie. De magie die Lilly gebruikte had altijd een rode gloed. Mellissa's magie had een blauwe gloed. En nu…" Zegt Sneep en pakt het boek weer van me aan. "Hebben we genoeg gepraat en ga je verder met je werk."  
  
Het sarcasme was weer terug in de stem van Sneep en ik ging weer verder met het stampen van Tijm. Ondertussen maalden er allerlei gedachten door mijn hoofd.   
  
Harry Potter is mijn neef!  
  
Mijn achternaam is dus eigenlijk Evers.  
  
Nee, mijn achternaam moet die van mijn vader zijn.   
  
Wie is mijn vader?  
  
Mijn vader heeft dus in ieder geval donker haar, van wie moet ik het ander hebben?  
  
Lijk ik op Harry?  
  
Hij heeft geloof ik wel groene…  
  
"BOEH!"  
  
Klinkt het plots achter mij. Verschrikt draai ik me snel om waarbij ik de stamper en het kommetje met mijn zorgvuldig gepoederde Tijm op de grond laat vallen. Ik zie nog snel iets zilverachtigs mijn richting op snellen en sla mijn armen voor mijn gezicht, want het komt zo snel dichtbij dat het wel tegen me op moet botsen. Er gaat iets door me heen en het voelt alsof iemand een grote emmer water over me heen kiept.   
  
"Foppe!" Roep ik kwaad, want ik had het gevoel herkend.  
  
"Leuk hè? Als mensen door je heen lopen?" Krijst hij kwaad.   
  
Ik zie hoe hij weer op me af komt vliegen en in reflex mijn armen weer voor mijn gezicht, maar dit keer gaat hij niet door me heen, maar voel ik hoe hij mijn haarband grijpt.   
  
"Nee! Geef terug!" Gil ik en grijp naar mijn hoofd terwijl er weer allerlei gedachten binnen komen stormen. Hoewel ik die week elke ochtend geoefend had om ze weg te houden, lukt het me niet nu alle kinderen wakker waren en bezig waren met allerlei dingen. Ik val op de grond en verlies me in al die gedachten.  
  
Ineens snijd er een pijnscheut door mijn hoofd alsof iemand mijn hoofd opensplijt en ik gil het uit. Het verdwijnt echter snel en ik open mijn ogen.  
  
In mijn hoofd was alles rustig en ik kijk om me heen.  
  
Waar ben ik?  
  
Ik sta ik een grote ruimte met trappen die omlaag leidden. Ik loop naar beneden naar het midden van de kamer waar een enorme spiegel staat, met een prachtig versierde gouden lijst op twee klauwpoten. Als ik dichterbij sta kan ik lezen wat de spreuk aan de bovenkant van de spiegel zegt: 'Neregeb jiz taw ra amneiz nesnem tawt einno otki.'  
  
Nieuwsgierig kijk ik in de spiegel. Daar ligt voor me uitgestrekt een enorm groot golvend grasveld met in de verte een groot bos. De zon schijnt en vlinders vliegen van bloem tot bloem. Aan de rand van het bos zie ik iets wits.   
  
De pracht en de stilte van het golvende grasveld maakt me dat ik me gelukkig voel en verlangend steek ik mijn hand uit naar de oppervlakte van de spiegel. Tot mijn grote verbazing houd het mijn hand niet tegen, maar kan ik zo mijn voet zetten in het hoge gras. Ik sluit mijn ogen en geniet even van de warme zon op mijn gezicht.  
  
Ik draai me om, om te zien wat er met de spiegel is gebeurd. Hij staat daar in het grote veld, maar wat ik in de weerspiegeling zie geeft me een grote schok. Een krijtwit gezicht met grote woedende rode ogen en spleetvormige neusgaten kijkt me aan.   
  
Met een schok ga ik overeind zitten.  
  
Verbaasd kijk ik om me heen. Ik zit op de koude vloer in het kantoor van Sneep en kijk recht in het gezicht van de eigenaar van het kantoor.  
  
En? Mijn fantasie ging even met het verhaal er vandoor en er gebeurde iets wat ik eigenlijk van te voren niet had verzonnen: familie van Harry!  
------------------------------  
Wat vinden jullie ervan? Please Review (gewoon op het knopje links onderaan de pagina drukken) 


	9. Nachtelijk bezoek

Yeah! Weer een nieuw hoodfstuk. Veel leesplezier.  
  
Disclaimer als vorige hoofdstuk.  
  
Eleanor Larathiel - Gelukkig dat je het een goed idee vind, ik had het eigenlijk niet helemaal uitgedacht. Volgens mij heb je wel gelijk dat haar naam Evers is. Ik wist alleen de engelse: Evans. Ik heb het net veranderd. Ik heb net het 1e hs van Ramona in het engels gepost! Yeah! Ik ben nog bezig met het tweede hoofdstuk, maar dat zal niet lang meer duren. :)  
  
Earwen - Ja? Goed idee? Thanks! Wanneer ze haar krachten onder controle krijgt? Wie weet. Ik hou wat jij voorstelde wel in mijn achterhoofd. Wel interessant.  
  
-----------------  
  
HOOFDSTUK 9  
  
Nachtelijk bezoek  
  
-----------------  
  
Sneep kijkt me onderzoekend aan.  
  
Ik knipper even met mijn ogen en wrijf over mijn gezicht. Ik heb verschrikkelijke hoofdpijn.  
  
"Wat was dat?" Vraag ik hem terwijl ik probeer overeind te komen, maar ik word duizelig en val weer hard terug op de grond. Mijn hoofdpijn wordt erger en ik ga liggend ondanks de koude vloer en sluit mijn ogen. Daar val ik in slaap.  
  
-----------------  
  
Ik heb hoofdpijn.  
  
En niet zo'n beetje ook niet.  
  
Voorzichtig open ik mijn ogen.  
  
Het wit in mijn gezichtveld verblind me en verergerd mijn hoofdpijn nog meer snel knijp ik mijn ogen dicht.   
  
Ik breng een hand naar mijn gezicht.  
  
Ik hoor een stem.  
  
De stem vraagt wat.  
  
Volgens mij is het een vrouw.  
  
Ik moet me concentreren om te horen wat de vrouw zegt.  
  
Dan hoor ik het.  
  
"Hoe voel je je?" Vraagt ze.  
  
"Koppijn." Kreun ik.  
  
"Dat hebben we zo verholpen." Zegt ze. Ik hoor haar rondlopen en weer terugkeren aan mijn zijde.  
  
"Dit moet je opdrinken." Zegt ze weer en ze begint me overeind te helpen.  
  
Pijnscheuten schieten door mijn hoofd en ik kreun.   
  
Ik voel hoe er iets aan mijn lippen wordt gezet en ik doe mijn mond open.  
  
Ik drink de vloeistof en ga weer liggen.  
  
Langzaam verdwijnt de hoofdpijn en ik open mijn ogen.  
  
Nu zie ik pas waar ik ben.  
  
Ik lig in de ziekenzaal en langs me staat madam Plijster die me glimlachend aankijkt.  
  
"En hoe is het nu?" Vraagt ze vriendelijk. "Beter?"  
  
Ik ben een beetje overrompeld door de vriendelijkheid en kan haar alleen aanstaren.  
  
"Ik had je graag nog een dagje hier laten liggen, maar professor Perkamentus stond erop om je te spreken zodra je in staat was om weer te lopen. Ben je nog duizelig?"   
  
"Nee, mevrouw." Zeg ik. "Niet echt."  
  
"Noem me maar Poppy, meisje." Zegt ze. "Weet je zeker dat je niet duizelig meer bent?"   
  
Ik denk even na. Ik lig redelijk plat op het bed, dus ik probeer te gaan zitten. Meteen begint de kamer te draaien en snel ga ik weer liggen. Iets té snel en ik sluit mijn ogen even.   
  
"Nog steeds duizelig dus. Nou, dan blijf je hier nog maar een dagje. Perkamentus kan wel wachten." Zegt ze iets te vrolijk naar mijn zin.  
  
Hier een hele dag liggen? Wat moet ik dan in 's hemels naam doen? Een beetje voor me uit liggen staren?   
  
Lezen gaat ook niet. Ik weet zeker dat als ik het ga proberen dat alle lettertjes voor mijn ogen op en neer zullen dansen. Dat heeft dus ook geen zin.  
  
"Van slaap wordt je wel weer beter. Probeer te slapen." Zegt Poppy.  
  
Ik zucht. Er zit niets anders op. Ik sluit mijn ogen en snel val ik in slaap.  
  
------------------------  
  
Langzaam wordt ik wakker. Ik wil niet wakker worden en ik houd mijn ogen gesloten. Het werkt, want ik begin weer te dromen.   
  
------------------------  
  
Ik loop door een lange gang. Aan het einde is een deur, maar zodra ik dichterbij kom, veranderd de deur in grote zwarte vlammen.  
  
De vlammen zullen me geen pijn doen, weet ik, en ik loop er doorheen.   
  
Ik kom in een grote kamer.  
  
Het is de kamer met de grote trappen en de spiegel.  
  
Ik loop weer op de spiegel af en kijk erin.  
  
De grote groene weide nodigt me uit en ik stap weer door de spiegel.  
  
Achter me staat de spiegel nog, dat weet ik.  
  
Ik wil niet omkijken, want ik weet wat ik in de spiegel zal zien, maar iets dwingt me om toch te kijken.  
  
Daar staat Harry Potter.  
  
Niet de griezel met het witte gezicht en de rode ogen, maar Harry.  
  
Harry zegt wat.  
  
"Ramona?" Hoor ik hem zeggen. "Ramona? Ben je wakker?"  
  
Wakker hoezo wakker?  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ik open mijn ogen en kijk recht in het gezicht van Draco.  
  
Ik zit nog met mijn hoofd bij de droom en denk er diep over na.   
  
Harry stond ik de spiegel.  
  
Daarvoor stond er een griezel met een wit gezicht.  
  
Maar ik herinner me iets.  
  
Ik was zo geschrokken van het gezicht, dat ik niet had gezien dat Harry er achter stond.   
  
Het gezicht was doorzichtig geweest, als een spook en daarachter had Harry gestaan.  
  
De tweede droom had het me duidelijk gemaakt.  
  
"Gaat het met je?" Vraagt Draco.  
  
Waar komt die deur dan vandaan? Die deur met zwarte vlammen. Ik zoek mijn geheugen af en herinner me iets. Ik had ik de grote kamer gestaan en aan mijn rechterhand was een deur geweest. Een deur die in zwarte vlammen veranderde. Er stapte nog iemand door, maar dat had ik niet meer gezien, want ik was naar de spiegel toe gelopen.  
  
"Ramona?" Hoor ik Draco weer zeggen en ik kijk hem aan.  
  
"Draco." Zeg ik en langzaam dringt het tot me door.   
  
"Ha Draco." Glimlach ik. "Sorry hoor, ik had een hele vreemde droom."  
  
Hij glimlacht terug.   
  
"Hoe is het met je?" Vraagt hij.   
  
Ik ga een beetje rechtop zitten en de kamer draait voor mijn ogen, maar niet zo heftig als eerst.  
  
"Iets beter." Antwoord ik. "Wat doe je hier?"  
  
"Ik kom jou opzoeken."  
  
Ik kijk uit het raam waar een grote volle maan stond.  
  
"Maar het is midden in de nacht!" Zeg ik.  
  
"Ja, weet ik, maar dat mens liet me vanmiddag er niet in. Zei dat je lag te slapen."  
  
"Dat was ook zo. En nu lag ik ook te slapen." Zeg ik een beetje geïrriteerd.   
  
"Ik dacht dat je het wel fijn zou vinden als iemand je op kwam zoeken." Antwoord hij ook geïrriteerd.  
  
Ik heb geen zin in ruzie en ik zucht diep.  
  
"Ja, dat is ook zo. Ik vind het ook leuk dat je me op komt zoeken." Zeg ik vriendelijk.  
  
"Gelukkig, want je weet dat als ze me vinden dat ik diep in de problemen kom."   
  
Hij klinkt een beetje nerveus.  
  
"Daarom is het het beste als je nu ook weer gaat." Zeg ik. "Ik heb mijn slaap nodig, anders dan mag ik morgen ook weer de hele dag hier liggen. Bovendien komt Poppy regelmatig kijken hoe het met me gaat."  
  
Dat weet ik eigenlijk helemaal niet, maar ik heb zo'n slaap.  
  
"Echt fijn dat je me op bent komen zoeken, maar ik zie je morgen wel weer, oké?" Vraag ik en hij glimlacht.  
  
"Graag gedaan, hoor. Ik zie je morgen wel weer."  
  
Ik hoor hoe hij vertrekt en sluit mijn ogen weer met een zucht.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"En hoe is het met je?" Vraagt hij.  
  
Ik kijk in zijn vriendelijke blauwe ogen die me over zijn bril met halvemaanglazen bekijkt.  
  
Die morgen was ik wakker gemaakt door Poppy. Perkamentus wilde met me praten.   
  
Sneep staat in de schaduw tegen de muur geleund.  
  
"Eh… Ik denk wel goed." Zeg ik naar waarheid. Ik was overeind gekomen en voelde me niet meer duizelig.  
  
"Gelukkig." Zegt Perkamentus. "Kun je me vertellen wat er eergisteren gebeurde?"  
  
Ik kijk hem achterdochtig aan, maar iets in zijn ogen vertelt me dat ik hem kan vertrouwen.  
  
"Ik… eh."   
  
Ik kijk naar mijn handen die in mijn schoot gevouwen liggen.   
  
"Foppe trok mijn haarband af."  
  
Perkamentus knikte begrijpend. "En toen? Wat gebeurde er toen?"  
  
"Nou, er waren veel gedachten. Heel erg veel." Zeg ik en ik vind mezelf klinken als een klein meisje. Stop daarmee! Ik kijk Perkamentus aan en zeg serieus: "Te veel."  
  
Hij knikt, maar zegt niets, daarmee mij dwingend om verder te praten.  
  
"Daardoor verloor ik het bewustzijn, denk ik." Zeg ik en kijk weer naar mijn handen. "Nee, dat is het niet. Het is moeilijk om uit te leggen. Ik verloor mezelf in al die gedachten."   
  
Ik kijk Perkamentus weer aan. Ik hoop dat hij het begrijpt. Het gevoel om jezelf te verliezen in andermans gedachten is onbeschrijfelijk.  
  
"En toen gebeurde er iets anders, is het niet?" Vraagt Perkamentus.  
  
"Eh… Ja." Zeg ik twijfelend. "Ik weet niet precies, maar ineens voelde ik een enorme pijn in mijn hoofd. Het was meteen weer weg, samen met alle gedachten van al die andere kinderen."  
  
"En wat zag je toen?"   
  
Hoe weet hij nou dat ik iets vreemds zag? Volgens mij weet hij meer dan dat hij mij vertelt. Hij heeft me eigenlijk nog niets vertelt. Ik kijk hem onderzoekend aan.  
  
"Dit gebeurde ook met je moeder, Ramona." Zegt Perkamentus plots, alsof hij mijn gedachten kan lezen. "Je moeder had ook van deze visioenen. Ik neem aan dat het een visioen was, je beschrijving is hetzelfde als die van je moeder was. Het enige verschil met je moeder is, is dat jij een Telepaat bent."  
  
"Ik ben wat?" Vraag ik verbaasd.  
  
"Een Telepaat. Je kan gedachtes opvangen en versturen. Het is een zeer zeldzame gave, een gave die je zou moeten ontwikkelen, maar niet onderdrukken. Maar nu terug naar je visioen. Wat zag je, Ramona. Het is heel belangrijk voor ons. Visioenen komen niet zomaar."  
  
Ik ben een Telepaat? Zeer zeldzame gave? Nou, geweldig. Het enige wat ik ervan krijg is hoofdpijn. Ontwikkelen, maar niet onderdrukken? Wat bedoelt hij?  
  
"Mijn visioen?" Vraag ik afgeleid.  
  
Hij knikt.  
  
"Eh… Nou, ik stond in een grote kamer met trappen die naar beneden gingen. Naar een centraal punt, waar een grote spiegel stond. Het enige wat ik verder nog zag was dat er iemand door de deur van vlammen stapte. Maar ik heb hem niet zo goed gezien, want ik liep naar de spiegel."  
  
Perkamentus kijkt bezorgd.  
  
"Je zou degene die door de deur stapte dus niet herkennen." Vroeg hij serieus.  
  
"Eh… Nee. Zoals ik al zei heb ik hem niet goed gezien."   
  
"Dat is niet erg." Zegt hij geruststellend, maar ik zie aan hem dat het wel belangrijk is.  
  
"Je liep dus naar de spiegel." Hij spoort me aan om verder te vertellen.  
  
"Eh… Ja." Zeg ik.   
  
Mijn hersens werken als een razende.  
  
Ik wil niet vertellen wat ik erin zag.   
  
Dat is privé.   
  
Maar de vraag komt toch.  
  
"En," Vraagt hij. "Wat zag je?"  
  
Ik kijk naar mijn handen.  
  
"Ik… ik zag een erg vreemd gezicht." Zeg ik en kijk hem onderzoekend aan. "Ik zag een groot wit gezicht met rode ogen. Hij had geen neus, enkel twee spleten."  
  
Geloofd hij dat dit het hele verhaal is?  
  
"Zag je dat in de spiegel?" Vraagt hij en kijk me ook onderzoekend aan.   
  
Ik wordt er een beetje nerveus van.  
  
"Eh… Ja." Zeg ik. "Harry Potter was er geloof ik ook. Hij stond er achter, maar niet geheel zichtbaar."  
  
"Hmm." Zegt hij en kijkt uit het raam.  
  
Het is even stil.  
  
"Professor?" Vraag ik en hij kijkt me weer aan. "Wie was dat? Degene met dat enge gezicht?"  
  
Perkamentus werpt even een vlugge blik op Sneep die zich opvallend stil houd.  
  
"Dat is Voldemort." Zegt hij terwijl hij me aankijkt.  
  
"En die Voldemort is een slechte tovenaar, niet?" Vraag ik, mijn gesprek met Sneep herinnerend. "Maar had Harry hem niet verslagen?"  
  
"Harry had hem inderdaad verslagen, maar hij is nog niet dood." Antwoord hij en kijkt weer door het raam. "Hij is constant naar iets op zoek wat hem zijn krachten terug kan geven."  
  
Het is weer stil.  
  
"Professor?" Vraag ik weer.  
  
Hij kijkt me weer aan.  
  
"Wat denkt u? Kan hij terugkeren?" Vraag ik nerveus.  
  
"Jazeker." Antwoord hij. "Hij is zeker in staat om terug te keren. Het is alleen een kwestie van tijd."  
  
Hij zucht weer en staat op.  
  
"Dat was alles, Ramona." Zegt hij, maar zodat het ook een vraag kan zijn.  
  
Ik knik.  
  
Hij kijkt me diep in de ogen.  
  
"Weet je zeker dat er niets is wat je me nog wilt vertellen?" Vraagt hij en ik wordt er een onzeker van, maar ik schud mijn hoofd.  
  
Is het wel wijs om iets achter te houden voor hem? Zegt een stemmetje diep in mij.  
  
Jawel, de grote groene wijde is alleen van mij. Wat was eigenlijk dat witte aan de rand van het bos?  
  
"Oké. Als je je nog iets herinnerd waarvan je denkt dat het belangrijk is, kun je het altijd aan mij vertellen." Hij glimlacht. "Maar zorg eerst maar dat je beter wordt. Er is iemand die jou erg mist. Kom je mee, Severus, ik wil je nog even spreken."  
  
Sneep knikt en volgt hem na een lange blik op mij de kamer uit.  
  
Poppy voelt aan mijn voorhoofd.  
  
"En hoe voel je je nu?" Vraagt ze moederlijk.  
  
"Ik heb alleen wat hoofdpijn. De duizelingen zijn bijna weg." Antwoord ik.  
  
Perkamentus had zoveel gevraagd, dat ik graag nog wat na zou willen denken.  
  
"Nou, dan zal ik je weer een drankje geven en dan rust je vandaag nog maar lekker uit, want morgen moet je weer je lessen volgen."  
  
Ik had het hele weekend verpest met in de ziekenzaal liggen!  
  
Ik zucht.   
  
----------------------------  
  
En? Ik weet niet of ik Perkamentus een beetje in karakter hou. Ik vind het erg moeilijk. 

Please review!


	10. Vliegles

Disclaimer als vorige hoofdstuk  
  
Earwen - Je weet wel, schrijven zoals Rowling hem geschreven zou hebben in die situatie. Dank je dat je het een goed idee vind dat het erfelijk is. Bedankt voor reviewen en veel leesplezier verder.  
  
Eleanor Larathiel - Jaa, goed he? Ben er ook trots op, want ik heb eindelijk een goed plot gevonden. :) Ramona doet best gemeen in dit hoofdstuk tegen Draco, maar hij is   
  
----------------- ---------------------- -------------------  
  
HOOFDSTUK 10  
  
Vliegles  
  
----------------- --------------------- --------------------  
  
Dat ik kon praten had heel wat vreugde gebracht bij alle leraren. In elke les was ik degene die in ieder geval één vraag gesteld kreeg de afgelopen week.  
  
Spreuken en Bezweringen ging wel een stuk beter nu ik kon praten en ik liet zien dat ik met gemak een veer kon laten zweven. Sneep had gelijk gehad, want toen ik de veer liet zweven, kreeg mijn staf weer een blauwe aura. Heel erg vreemd. Volgens professor Banning was dat door de zeldzaamheid van mijn staf. Hoe mijn staf in hemelsnaam zeldzaam kon zijn blijft voor mij een raadsel.  
  
In ieder geval ging de week snel voorbij, vaak schakend met Draco en het snoep etend dat zijn vader hem regelmatig stuurt. Buiten de leerlingenkamer gingen we echter niet veel met elkaar om. Hij liep dat met zijn twee 'kameraden' Korzel en Kwast op te scheppen over hoe rijk en machtig zijn vader al dan niet is. Ik heb wel een idee waarom hij dat doet. Hij doet het namelijk vooral wanneer Harry Potter bij hem in de buurt is. Daaraan merkte ik zijn afgunst van Harry Potter op. Waarom hij zo'n hekel aan hem heeft heb ik wel een idee van. Harry Potter is beroemd, en hij niet. Dat kan hij niet hebben. Wat zal hij zeggen als hij er achter komt dat we familie zijn? Harry heb ik van een afstandje bekeken. Het lijkt me een gewone jongen, maar niet zo knap als Draco in ieder geval. Hij trekt ook vaak op met een slungelige roodharige jongen met verschrikkelijk veel sproeten. Van Draco had ik gehoord, met veel vooroordelen eruit filterend, dat hij uit een gezin kwam met teveel kinderen (hoeveel dat er dan waren is mij niet duidelijk) en dat zijn vader op het ministerie werkt. Zijn broers zijn de twee irritante grappenmakers uit de derde en een andere broer is Klassenoudste.  
  
Wat ik ook had gemerkt is dat Draco heel erg irritant kan zijn. Hij probeert altijd op te vallen en de baas te spelen. Deze week loopt hij op te scheppen over hoe goed hij al kon vliegen en dat hij het onzin vind dat eerstejaars geen eigen bezem mogen bezitten. Donderdag is namelijk de eerste vliegles.  
  
----------------- ------------------ ---------------  
  
Terwijl we wachten op de rest van de klas en de professor bekeek ik de bezemstelen op de grond. Moeten we daarop vliegen? De bezemstelen waren oud en de takjes staken alle kanten op.  
  
"Waar wachten jullie op?" Klonk er toen een harde stem en ik zag dat de Griffoendors en madam Hooch gearriveerd waren. Met haar korte grijze haar en haar gele haviksogen heeft ze precies het goede uiterlijk voor een vlieginstructrice.   
  
"Iedereen naast een bezemsteel. Vooruit, schiet op!"  
  
Ik zoek een bezemsteel tegenover Harry en glimlachte even naar hem, maar ik geloof niet dat hij me heeft gezien. Hij kijkt zenuwachtig naar de oude bezemsteel langs hem.  
  
"Hou je rechterhand boven je bezem en zeg 'Omhoog!'" Roept madam Hooch aan het hoofd van de rij.  
  
Ik doe zoals gezegd en tot mijn verbazing springt de bezem in mijn hand, net als die van Harry, die Ron uitlacht omdat zijn bezem tegen zijn neus was gesprongen. Draco, Harry en ik zijn de enige die het in een keer was gelukt.   
  
Nu laat Madam Hooch zien hoe je op je bezem moet gaan zitten zonder eraf te glijden en gaat de rij langs om de greep te corrigeren.   
  
"Dat ziet er goed uit." Zegt ze terwijl ze langs me loopt en ik ben trots op mezelf.   
  
Ik kijk of Harry het ook gezien heeft, maar die is alweer aan het lachen. Waarom nu weer? En ik kijk waar hij naar kijkt.  
  
Madam Hooch staat bij Draco en corrigeert zijn greep.  
  
Ik glimlach. Dat zal hem leren.   
  
Madam Hooch was eindelijk klaar met het corrigeren van iedereen.  
  
"Als ik op mijn fluitje blaas, zetten jullie je hard af tegen de grond." Zegt ze. "Hou je bezem recht, stijg ongeveer een meter en daal dan weer door je iets naar voren te buigen. Wacht op mijn fluitje. Drie –"  
  
Zenuwachtig versterk ik mijn greep op de bezem.  
  
"Twee –"  
  
Oké, nog één.  
  
Maar die komt niet en ik kijk op, een kleine dikke jongen had zich te vroeg en te hard afgezet van de zenuwen.  
  
"Kom terug jongen!" Roept madam Hooch, maar de jongen gaat steeds hoger en ik zie hoe hij van zijn bezem begint te glijden. Als in reflex grijp ik naar mijn stok en richt hem op de jongen terwijl die naar beneden valt.   
  
'Ik moet hem afremmen.' Denk ik resoluut en mijn staf begint te gloeien. Vlak voordat hij met zijn gehele lichaam op de grond beland ben ik in staat hem af te remmen. Ik hoorde wel zijn arm breken die voordat mijn spreuk hem afremde de grond raakte, maar het is enkel zijn arm. Hij moet blij zijn, want hij kon al zijn botten breken met zo'n val. Snel voordat iemand het ziet stop ik mijn staf weg.  
  
Madam Hooch ontfermt zich over de bleek uitziende jongen.  
  
"Gebroken pols." Mompelt ze. "Vooruit jongen, het valt wel mee. Sta op."  
  
Terwijl ze Marcel ondersteund roept ze naar ons: "Niemand verroert een vin terwijl ik deze jongen naar de ziekenboeg breng! Jullie blijven van die bezems af, of jullie vliegen nog sneller van Zweinstein dan je "Zwerkbal" kun zeggen. Kom maar, jong."  
  
Draco begint te lachen wanneer ze buiten gehoorsafstand zijn.  
  
"Zag je zijn smoel? Wat een ongelooflijke kluns!"  
  
De rest van mijn afdeling begint ook te lachen. Ik vind er anders niets grappigs aan. Kan toch gebeuren? Maar ik zeg niets, ik zie iets in het gras liggen en buk me om het te bekijken.  
  
"Hou je kop, Malfidus." Snauwt een meisje van Griffoendor.  
  
"Ooo, nemen we het op voor Lubbermans?" Zegt Patty Park. "Ik had nooit gedacht dat jij van dikke kleine huilebalken hield, Parvati."  
  
Ik hield een glazen bal in mijn hand, zo groot als een stuiter en gevuld met witte rook.  
  
"Kijk!" Roept Draco die me blijkbaar had gezien. "Dat stomme ding dat zijn grootmoeder heeft gestuurd."  
  
Ik had hem vanmorgen al ruzie zien zoeken met Harry en die jongen. Gelukkig kon Anderling ertussen komen.  
  
"Geef eens hier, Maanlicht." Zegt Draco tegen mij.  
  
Ik keek van Harry naar Draco.  
  
"Wat wilde je ermee?" Zeg ik tegen hem. "Ik denk niet dat je hem uit liefde zal bewaren."  
  
En ik reik Harry de bal aan, die me verbaasd aankijkt. Draco grist de bal echter uit mijn handen en glimlacht venijnig.  
  
"Ik denk dat ik hem ergens opberg, zodat Lubbermans hem later kan ophalen – wat dacht je van boven in een boom?" Zegt hij en springt op zijn bezem.  
  
"Geef hier!" Schreeuwt Harry, maar Draco zweefde al bij de hoogste takken van een eik.  
  
"Kom maar halen, Potter!" Roept hij en Harry grijpt zijn bezem.  
  
"Nee!" Roept Hermelien Griffel. "Madam Hooch zei dat we ons niet mochten verroeren – je werkt ons nog allemaal in de nesten."  
  
"Ja Harry, laat mij maar." Zeg ik ook en grijp mijn staf, klaar om Draco te vervloeken. Ik weet nog niet hoe of wat, maar ik ben er klaar voor.  
  
Harry negeert me echter en stijgt soepeltjes op.  
  
Ik zie dat hij best goed kan vliegen voor iemand die voor het eerst op een bezemsteel zit.  
  
"Is dit echt zijn eerste keer?" Vraag ik bewonderend aan de jongen met rood haar.  
  
"Zeker weten!" Roept die enthousiast en begint te joelen terwijl Harry een scherpe bocht maakt en recht tegenover Draco stilhoud.  
  
"Geef hier." Hoor ik Harry roepen. "Of ik trap je van je bezem."  
  
"O ja?" Zegt Draco die er geloof ik nogal ongerust kijkt nu hij ook ziet dat Harry vrij goed kan vliegen en het van dichtbij meemaakt wanneer Harry voorover leunt en als een speer op hem af vliegt. Hij kan hem nog net ontwijken.  
  
"Nu heb je geen Korzel en Kwast om je hachje te redden, Malfidus." Roept Harry triomfantelijk.   
  
"Pak hem dan, als je kan!" Roept Draco en gooit de glazen bal in de lucht en schiet naar de grond.  
  
"O nee, mooi niet. Hier kom je niet zomaar mee weg." Zeg ik en richt mijn staf die blauw begint te gloeien op Draco.   
  
"Hé! Wat is dit?" Roept hij kwaad, maar ik hoor ook angst in zijn stem. "Maanlicht! Wat doe je?"  
  
Iedereen kijkt naar Harry terwijl ik Draco vasthoud in de lucht, terwijl zijn bezem gewoon blijft dalen en met de punt in de grond blijft steken.  
  
"Je hebt me gewoon de hele week genegeerd, terwijl we het altijd zo gezellig hebben in de leerlingenkamer. Maar alleen dan als niemand het ziet, hè? Schaam je je soms om een meisje als vriend te hebben?" Roep ik kwaad.  
  
"Maar... Maar zo heb ik het nooit... Nee, ik eh..." Draco komt niet uit zijn woorden.  
  
"Niet goed genoeg." Zeg ik kwaad en zwiep mijn staf snel naar links. Draco volgt en gilt als een bezetene.  
  
Harry was alweer veilig op de grond en zag tot mijn vreugde dat hij de bal had gevangen.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, RAMONA MAANLICHT EN DRACO MALFIDUS!" Klinkt er plots een harde stem en ik van schrik kijk ik om.  
  
"KIJK WAT JE DOET!" Roept Anderling angstig en ik kijk weer naar Draco die aan het vallen was, want ik had mijn staf laten zakken toen ik omkeek. Haastig richt ik hem weer op Draco, want ik wens hem natuurlijk niet dood, en laat hem rustig op de grond zakken terwijl ik Anderling woedend achter me hoor spreken.  
  
"Nog nooit – in al de tijd dat ik lesgeef op Zweinstein – Hoe durf je – je had je nek wel kunnen breken – en jij die van hem – "  
  
"Het was zijn schuld niet, professor – " Probeer ik, maar haar brilleglazen flitsen woedend.  
  
"Hou je mond, jij hebt evenveel schuld."  
  
"Maar Malfidus – "  
  
"Genoeg, Wemel. Kom mee, Potter, Maanlicht, Malfidus."  
  
"Maar professor. Ik heb niets gedaan. Ik ben enkel slachtoffer hier." Begint Draco te slijmen terwijl hij zijn stappen versnelde en langs Anderling gaat lopen.  
  
Ik kijk hem met grote ogen aan. Hoe durft hij!  
  
"Zij viel mij aan!" Roept Draco en wijst beschuldigend op mij.  
  
"Jij – Jij achterbakse, onbeschofte –"  
  
"Maanlicht, zo is het genoeg," Zegt Anderling en blijft stilstaan. "Ik heb inderdaad geen bewijs dat hij iets heeft misdaan, juffrouw Maanlicht."  
  
"Maar –"  
  
"Ik wil er niets over horen. Je kunt gaan, meneer Malfidus." Zegt ze en we lopen weer verder.  
  
Ik zie in mijn ooghoeken Harry naar me kijken.  
  
"Bedankt." Hoor ik hem zeggen.  
  
Ik ben zo kwaad. Stomme Malfidus. Waarom doet hij altijd zo? Waarom kan hij niet gewoon zo zijn als bij mij in de leerlingenkamer?  
  
"Heb ik niet zo veel aan, hè? Nu we van school worden getrapt?" Mompel ik kwaad en het dringt pas later door wat ik had gezegd. "Nu moet ik weer terug naar dat stomme weeshuis."  
  
"Jij woont in een weeshuis?" Vraagt Harry verwonderd.  
  
"Ja. Jij niet dan?" Vraag ik en kijk hem aan. "Jou ouders zijn er toch ook niet meer?"  
  
"Ja, dat is waar, maar ik heb nog een oom en een tante."  
  
"Een oom en een tante?" Vraag ik.   
  
Als hij nog een oom en een tante heeft, misschien zijn die dan ook wel familie van mij.  
  
"Van eh… welke kant van de familie, als ik vragen mag?"   
  
"Nou, mijn tante was een zus van mijn moeder." Antwoord hij. "Hoezo?"  
  
"Zomaar." Zeg ik en kijk weer voor me terwijl we arriveren bij een lokaal waar professor Anderling vraagt naar Plank.  
  
"Zeker om me te slaan." Mompelt Harry, maar er stapt een jongen het lokaal uit.  
  
"Potter, dit is Olivier Plank. Plank – ik heb een Zoeker voor je." Zegt Anderling.  
  
Planks uitdrukking verandert van verwarring in verrukking.  
  
"Meent u dat, professor?"  
  
"Absoluut." Zegt professor Anderling. "Die jongen is een natuurtalent. Ik heb nog nooit zoeits gezien. Was dat de eerste keer dat je op een bezemsteel zat, Potter?"  
  
Harry knikt zwijgend.  
  
"Hij ving dat ding na een duikvlucht van meer dan vijftien meter." Zegt professor Anderling. "En hij had geen schrammetje. Dat zou zelfs Charlie Wemel hem niet hebben nagedaan."  
  
Plank kijkt alsof al zijn dromen zijn uitgekomen.  
  
Harry heeft geluk, hij mag een of ander Zoeker zijn. Ik word echter wel van school getrapt. Harry keek me ook een beetje met medelijden aan.  
  
"Heb je ooit een Zwerkbalwedstrijd gezien, Potter?" Vraagt Plank opgewonden.  
  
"Plank is aanvoerder van het team van Griffoendor." Legt professor Anderling uit.   
  
"En hij heeft ook precies de goede bouw voor een Zoeker." Zegt Plank die Harry nou van elke kant aan het bekijken was. "Licht – behandig – we moeten wel een fatsoenlijke bezem voor hem zien te versieren, professor – een Nimbus 2000 of een Helleveeg 7, lijkt me."  
  
"Ik zal het er met professor Perkamentus over hebben en kijken of er niet te sjoemelen valt met die eerstejaarsregel. We hebben dringend behoefte aan een beter team dan vorig jaar. In die laatste wedstrijd zijn we werkelijk afgemaakt door Zwadderich. Ik durfde Severus Sneep wekenlang niet recht in het gezicht te kijken."  
  
Professor Anderling staart Harry streng aan over de rand van haar bril. "Ik wil wel horen dat je hard traint, Potter. Anders kom ik misschien terug op mijn besluit om je niet te straffen."  
  
Plotseling glimlacht ze. "Je vader zou trots op je zijn geweest." Zegt ze. "Hij was zelf ook een uitstekende Zwerkballer. Je kunt gaan."  
  
Harry glimlachte professor Anderling breed toe en keek me even aan toen hij zich omdraaide en wegliep.  
  
"En nu jij." Zegt professor Anderling ernstig.  
  
"Is zij ook voor het team? Jager misschien?"  
  
Professor Anderling richtte zich tot Plank.  
  
"Nee, Plank. Deze heeft een andere regel overtreden. Ze weet zelf heel goed welke. Je kunt weer naar je les, Plank." Zegt ze en kijkt me weer aan. "Wij gaan naar professor Perkamentus."  
  
---------- ----------------- ---------------  
  
Oké. En? Review please! 


	11. De Spiegel

Disclaimer als vorige hoofdstuk  
  
Earwen - Lees maar wat Perkamentus doet, ik ga niets verklappen, dan is het ook niet leuk meer. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Eleanor Larathiel - Ja, ik vind Malfidus ook nogal een etterbakje, maar ik geloof ook dat hij een goede kant heeft, misschien komt dat ooit nog te boven. Ja, haar gave is gaaf hè? grijns. Bedankt voor het reviewen! Lukt het een beetje met bèta readen?  
  
----------- --------------- -------------  
HOOFDSTUK 11  
De Spiegel  
------------ --------------- -----------  
  
Nu komt het, nu wordt ik van school gestuurd.  
  
Ik kijk in het serieuze gezicht van professor Perkamentus. Wat hij zegt snijd door mijn ziel en ik krimp ineen.  
  
"Ik ben zeer teleurgesteld."  
  
Ik had het minder erg gevonden als hij tegen me had geschreeuwd of me zelfs maar had geslagen, maar zo is professor Perkamentus niet. Hij weet precies hoe hij iemand zeer schuldig moet laten voelen.  
  
"Wat je hebt gedaan is een zeer ernstige overtreding op niet alleen de schoolregels, Ramona. Besef je dat?" Zegt hij.  
  
Schuldbewust kijk ik naar de grond en voel hoe mijn oren gloeien.  
  
Droevig knik ik. "Het spijt me echt, maar Draco, hij…"  
  
"Nee, Ramona." Onderbreekt Perkamentus me. "Er zijn geen goede redenen om iemand te vervloeken. Kijk me aan, Ramona."  
  
Tegen mijn zin richt ik mijn blik op Perkamentus, maar niet precies in zijn ogen. Ik kijk naar zijn baard.  
  
"Hiervoor zou ieder ander van school zijn gestuurd." Zegt hij serieus en nu kijk ik hem verbaasd aan.  
  
"Ik… Ik mag blijven?" Vraag ik verbluft.  
  
"Maar alleen als je beloofd dat je het eerst probeert uit te praten voordat je iemand vervloekt." Zegt hij en knikt. "Ik hoop dat je in de toekomst eerst nadenkt voordat je handelt. Professor Sneep zal zich verder richten op je straf."  
  
Ik kijk nerveus naar professor Sneep die langs Perkamentus staat.  
  
"Heel erg bedankt, professor. En het spijt me heel erg. Ik zal zeker nadenken over wat ik doe in de toekomst."  
  
"Nou over iets anders dan je straf." Zegt hij plots en ik zie dat zijn ogen weer twinkelen. Ik kijk hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.  
  
"Nu heb je al twee keer magie beoefend zonder een spreuk te gebruiken." Zegt hij. "Kun je me vertellen wat je precies doet?"  
  
"Ik eh…" Begin ik weifelend. "Ik weet het niet precies, professor, maar ik richt mijn staf op iets en denk aan wat er precies moet gebeuren. Mijn staf begint dan te gloeien en het gebeurd. En eh… Het is al drie keer gebeurd, professor."  
  
"Drie keer?" Vraagt hij geïnteresseerd.  
  
"Eh… Ja, toen Marcel viel heb ik hem afgeremd." Leg ik uit en mijn wangen gloeien nu ook.  
  
"Ah, geen wonder dat hij er zo goed vanaf is gekomen." Glimlacht professor Perkamentus.   
  
Professor Sneep snoof afkeurend. "De jongen zou zichzelf nog vervloeken."   
  
"Dan is het maar goed als Ramona in de buurt zal zijn als dat zou gebeuren."  
  
Ik glimlachte.  
  
"Maar goed. Je staf gaat gloeien voordat je een spreuk gebruikt?" Zegt Perkamentus en plaatst zijn kin op zijn gevouwen handen.  
  
Ik knik. "In de lessen ook. Hij wordt warm en krijgt een blauwe gloed."  
  
"Hmmm. Interessant." Zegt professor Perkamentus en verzinkt in gedachtes.  
  
In de stilte die volgt schuif ik onrustig heen en weer in mijn stoel.  
  
"Professor?" Vraagt professor Sneep.  
  
"Wat?" Vraagt professor Perkamentus afwezig. "O, Ramona. Juist. Professor Sneep, zorgt u ervoor dat ze gepast gestraft word?"  
  
"Natuurlijk, professor." Antwoord die en maakt aanstalten om te vertrekken. Ik sta ook op. "Is er nog iets anders wat ik voor u kan doen?" Vraagt hij vanuit de deuropening.  
  
"Kun je me mijn hersenpan even aangeven?"  
  
Ik kijk nieuwsgierig naar de stenen bassin die professor Sneep voor hem pakt en op het bureau zet.  
  
"Volg me, Ramona." Zegt professor Sneep en nog net voordat de deur dichtgaat zie ik hoe Perkamentus met zijn staf een vrouw uit de vloeibare inhoud van de hersenpan te voorschijn haalt.  
  
------------------ --------------------- -----------------  
  
Verveeld haalde ik mijn schoonmaakdoek nogmaals over een van de grote gouden platen behaald door ene 'Gidius Glooiman' voor een 'grote dienst aan de school'.  
  
Een hele week nablijven!  
  
Ach, eigenlijk had ik het wel verdient.  
  
Maar het was het ook waard geweest.  
  
Dat gezicht van Draco toen zijn bezem verder vloog en hij in de lucht bleef hangen was onbetaalbaar.  
  
Ik grinnikte.  
  
Gelukkig ben ik bijna klaar met het schoonmaken van alle trofeeën in de prijzenkamer.  
  
Ik kijk op de klok.   
  
Het is half elf.  
  
Met een zucht zet ik de gouden plaat weer terug en loop de kamer uit, op weg naar de kamer van Vilder om te zeggen dat ik klaar ben.  
  
----------- ------------------------ ------------------  
  
Even later kom ik in de bijna geheel verlaten leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich en plof neer in een van de grote lederen stoelen voor het haardvuur.  
  
"Nou nou, dat duurde lang."   
  
Snel kijk ik om me heen.  
  
Achter me staat Draco met een gemene grijns op zijn gezicht.   
  
Ik kijk weer naar het vuur.  
  
"Ga toch weg, Malfidus." Zeg ik verveeld.  
  
"Nee, ik ga niet weg." Zegt hij serieus en gaat in de andere stoel zitten. "Ik wil met je praten."  
  
"Ik ben niet in de stemming om te praten. Ik heb net drie en een half uur. Grote bekers en platen schoon zitten maken in de prijzenkamer en ben nogal moe, zie je." Zeg ik koud en blijf in het vuur staren.  
  
"In de prijzenkamer?" Vraagt hij op zo'n vreemde toon dat ik hem aankijk.  
  
"Ja, daar staan namelijk prijzen die mensen hier op school hebben behaald. Grote bekers en platen, zie je? Die ik schoon moest maken." Zeg ik alsof ik tegen iemand zit te praten die een beetje traag van gedachte is.  
  
Hij keek me verveeld aan.  
  
"Nee, dûh." Zegt hij. "Ik vind het alleen grappig dat juist daar waar jij schoon hebt moeten maken, Potter en Wemel vanavond gepakt zullen worden voor het uit bed en waarschijnlijk van school zullen worden getrapt."  
  
"Wat?"   
  
Dit is heel erg vreemd. Wat bedoeld hij? Gepakt worden?  
  
"Precies wat ik zeg. Vilder zal vanavond toevallig even naar de prijzenkamer gaan en daar tot zijn grote vreugde Potter en Wemel tegen komen."  
  
"Hoe weet jij dat?"  
  
Draco keek heel mysterieus.  
  
"Nou, Potter en Wemel zullen daar om middernacht zijn voor een tovenaarsduel."   
  
Hij laat even een dramatische stilte vallen. "Met mij."  
  
"Met jou?" Vraag ik verward. "Dus?"  
  
Maar het begint nu te dagen.   
  
"Je hebt het tegen Vilder gezegd!" Roep ik verontwaardigd uit.  
  
"Ja!" Roept hij ook. "Vind je het geen giller?"  
  
Ik kijk hem woedend aan.  
  
"Eerlijk gezegd niet nee. Ik snap jou niet. Wat heb jij in 's hemels naam tegen Harry?"  
  
"Wat? Ben je plots goeie vrienden geworden met hem?" Zegt hij, nu ook woedend.   
  
"Nee! Geen goede vrienden, maar ik heb niets tegen hem."  
  
Stilte valt.   
  
"Nou, goed dan. Als je zo graag vrienden met Sint Potter wilt zijn, heb je mij niet meer nodig." Zegt hij chagrijnig en vertrekt naar boven.  
  
Fijn.  
  
Ik heb hem inderdaad niet nodig.  
  
Waarom voel ik me dan wel zo rot?  
  
Woedend staar ik in het vuur.  
  
Ik hoor hoe de klok half twaalf slaat en dat brengt me uit mijn trance.  
  
Ik moet Harry waarschuwen!  
  
Misschien kan ik hem 'voelen' als ik mijn haarband af doe.  
  
Voorzichtig doe ik het en sluit mijn ogen.  
  
Allerlei gedachtes komen weer op me af.   
  
De zwakke gevoelens en gedachtes van slapende mensen kan ik makkelijk onderscheiden van degene die wakker zijn dankzij mijn training van een week.  
  
Dichtbij 'voel' ik woedende gedachtes.  
  
Waarschijnlijk van Draco.  
  
Ik zoek verder.  
  
Ik 'voel' wat gedachtes van professors die nog wakker zijn en huiswerk na aan het kijken zijn en wat gedachtes van kinderen die niet kunnen slapen en zich rot liggen te piekeren.  
  
Daar!  
  
Ik voel drie gedachtes dicht bij elkaar en ze zijn alledrie nogal verontwaardigd. Een is van een meisje.  
  
Dat moeten ze zijn en ze gaan nu op pad. Ze zijn alledrie nogal nerveus.   
  
Daar voel ik een vierde gedachte.  
  
Nog een jongen die net wakker werd van een tijdje lang onrustig slapen op een harde ondergrond.  
  
Ik weet genoeg en snel doe ik mijn haarband weer op en haast me de leerlingenkamer uit.  
  
Als ik nu gesnapt wordt, vlieg ik alsnog van school.  
  
Snel stop ik die gedachte weg.  
  
Bij de prijzenkamer aangekomen doe ik mijn haarband af.  
  
Waar zijn ze toch?  
  
Binnen, voel ik.  
  
Ze zijn binnen en ik voel nog iemand anders aankomen.  
  
Iemand met vergenoegde gedachtes, dat moet Vilder zijn.  
  
Snel doe ik de deur open en plots zie ik vier toverstaffen op me gericht.  
  
De staffen van Harry, Ron, Hermelien en een nerveuze Marcel.  
  
Afwerend doe ik mijn handen omhoog en zet mijn haarband weer op.  
  
"Wat doe jij hier?" Vraagt Harry verbaasd en laat zijn staf wat zakken.  
  
"Jullie moeten hier weg, Malfidus heeft Vilder gezegd dat jullie hier zijn."  
  
En om mijn woorden kracht bij te zetten, leek het, klonk er een geluid uit de aangrenzende kamer.  
  
"Ruik maar eens goed, m'n liefje. Misschien verschuilen ze zich in een hoek."  
  
Geruisloos haastten we ons uit de kamer.  
  
"Hierheen!" Fluisterde Harry en dat haalde de rest uit hun trance van schrik. Haastig sluipen we door een lange galerij vol harnassen.  
  
"Schiet op!" Sis ik tegen Marcel die zo van me schrikt dat hij het op een lopen zet. Met ontzetting zie ik hoe hij struikelt, Ron grijpt en tegen een harnas aan valt. Het lawaai was oorverdovend in de voorgaande stilte.  
  
"LOPEN!" Schreeuwt Harry en we sprinten de galerij uit, zonder te kijken of Vilden ons volgt. We rennen door de ene gang na de andere en al gauw ben ik de weg kwijt. Op een gegeven moment herken ik het Bezweringen lokaal, dat een heel eind van de prijzenkamer is en blijf hijgend staan.  
  
"Volgens mij zijn we hem kwijt." Hijgt Harry.  
  
"Ik – zei – 't – toch." Puft Hermelien met een hand tegen haar zij gedrukt. "Ik – zei – het – toch."  
  
"Het spijt me dat ik zo laat was, maar ik hoorde het ook pas net." Zei ik toen ik op adem was gekomen.  
  
"Het maakt niet uit." Zegt Harry vriendelijk. "Je riskeerde veel om ons te komen waarschuwen."  
  
"Niet meer als jullie. Ik moet toch al een week nablijven." Glimlach ik.   
  
"Een - hele - week!" Roept Marcel verschrikt uit.  
  
"Sssht!" Sissen we allemaal tegelijk.  
  
Maar tot onze schrik horen we een deurknop rammelen en komt er iets uit een lokaal schieten.  
  
"Foppe." Grom ik, nog vol woede van onze vorige ontmoeting.  
  
Foppe ziet ons en slaakt een kreetje van plezier.   
  
"Ach, zie wie we daar hebben, juffrouw zonder manieren. Stiekem rondsluipen in het holst van de nacht?"  
  
"Hou alstjeblieft je mond, Foppe – dadelijk worden we nog van school gestuurd." Smeekt Hermelien, maar Foppe grinnikt.  
  
"Foei, foei, foei. Stouterdjes, Stouterdjes. Wie weet worden jullie wel gesnapt."  
  
"Niet als je ons niet verraadt. Alsjeblieft, Foppe."  
  
"Eigenlijk zou ik het tegen Vilder moeten zeggen. Het is voor jullie bestwil, weet je."  
  
Ik zie hoe Ron alsmaar roder wordt van ergernis en ineens floept het eruit. Ik doe mijn ogen dicht. Ik weet wat er gaat gebeuren.  
  
"Maak je klaar om te rennen." Fluister ik naar Harry en Hermelien die me van opzij aankeken.  
  
"Uit de weg!" Snauwt hij en haalt uit naar Foppe.  
  
"LEERLINGEN UIT BED!" Brult Foppe. "LEERLINGEN UIT BED OP DE BEZWERINGENGANG!"  
  
We rennen voor ons leven en komen uit bij een deur – die op slot zit.  
  
"We zijn er geweest!" Kreunt Ron en duwt hulpeloos tegen de deur. "We kunnen het wel schudden! Zeg maar dag met je handje!"  
  
Ik hoor hoe Vilder dichterbij komt en doe mijn haarband af.  
  
Ik zoek naar de gedachte van de man, de angstige gedachtes van de kinderen achter me buiten sluitend met veel moeite.  
  
"Opzij!" Snauwt Hermelien. "Alohomora!"  
  
Ik word naar achteren getrokken.  
  
'Er is hier niets.' Denk ik hard als ik de gedachtes van de man gevonden heb.   
  
"Wat doe je?" Vraagt iemand langs me en ik negeer hem.  
  
"Sst!" Sist een andere.  
  
'Er is hier niets. Foppe deed maar alsof.'  
  
En zo blijf ik een tijdje doorgaan tot ik iets anders voel. Een andere aanwezigheid behalve de drie bange jongens en een meisje achter me.  
  
Drie gedachtes die toch een zijn en ik open mijn ogen.  
  
Langzaam draai ik me om.  
  
"Is hij weg?" Vragen ze alle vier aan me en ik wijs met een trillende vinger op wat ik zie.  
  
In de lange gang stond een enorme hond, zo groot dat hij met zijn rug tegen het plafond schuurt. Drie paar krankzinnige ogen kijken me aan, drie kwijlende bekken zijn op ons gericht en ik voel hoe Harry met trillende handen naar de deurknop zoekt.  
  
De hond is over zijn verbaasdheid aan het komen en begint te grommen. Met een klets valt er een grote sliert kwijl op de grond, vlak naast een – een luik waar de driekoppige hond met al zijn gewicht op stond.  
  
"Oh mijn God!" Hoor ik Hermelien fluisteren.  
  
Plots valt de deur achter me open en struikel ik de deur door.   
  
"Oké, NU gaan we terug naar onze afdelingen." Zeg ik resoluut en neem afscheid.  
  
Maar ik ga niet naar de kerkers. Zodra het viertal uit mijn zicht is neem ik een trap naar de vierde verdieping. Iets daar trok me aan. Weifelend loop ik langs verschillende deuren tot ik weer een vreemd gevoel krijg bij een deur vlak langs een groot harnas. Voorzichtig open ik de deur.  
  
Het is een ongebruikt klaslokaal, maar er stond iets in wat er absoluut niet hoorde: Een grote spiegel. De spiegel uit mijn visioen. Verlangend loop ik erop af. Het is precies als in mijn visioen. In de spiegel zie ik een wuivend graslandschap met in de verte een groot bos. En alweer was er iets wits aan de rand van het bos te zien. Verlangend stak ik mijn arm uit. Dit keer raakte ik het koude oppervlakte van de spiegel aan. Wanhopig probeer ik nog een keer, maar ik kan er niet doorheen. Ik probeer logisch na te denken.   
  
Waarom kan ik er niet doorheen?   
  
Wat is er anders?  
  
Toen was het een visioen, nu is het echt.  
  
Misschien kan het alleen in mijn dromen.  
  
Ik zucht.  
  
Ik moet er doorheen.   
  
Het moet kunnen.  
  
Oké. Ik ga het anders proberen.  
  
Ik legde mijn haarband op de grond en sloot mijn ogen.  
  
Concentreren op wat er moet gebeuren.  
  
Ik zag mezelf door de spiegel stappen.  
  
Langzaam steek ik mijn arm weer uit en ga richting de spiegel.  
  
Dit keer voel ik niet en loop naar voren.  
  
Alle gedachtes die niet van mij zijn verdwijnen uit mijn hoofd.  
  
Ik voel een zon op mijn gezicht en de wind door mijn haren en open mijn ogen.  
  
Het is gelukt!   
  
Ik sta weer in het prachtige landschap.  
  
Ik kijk achter me.  
  
Daar zie ik de spiegel.  
  
En mezelf.  
  
Met mijn ogen dicht.  
  
Is dat een spiegelbeeld?  
  
Ik beweeg van links naar rechts.  
  
Het is geen spiegelbeeld, ik blijf daar maar staan met mijn ogen gesloten.  
  
Ik moet uit mijn lichaam zijn gestapt.  
  
Ik wordt een beetje angstig.  
  
Wat nou als ik niet terug kan?  
  
Haastig stap ik weer op de spiegel af en raak het oppervlak aan. Mijn hand gaat er tot mijn opluchting doorheen.  
  
Ik sluit mijn ogen weer en loop door de spiegel.  
  
De warmte van de zon verdwijnt en ik voel weer de gedachtes van anderen en open mijn ogen. Voor me staat de spiegel weer en ik kijk naar het landschap. Het witte stipje is dichterbij gekomen. Ik raak het aan op de oppervlakte van de spiegel.  
  
"Ik kom terug." Fluister ik.  
  
--------------------- --------------------- -----------------  
  
Phew! Review please! 


	12. Wingardium Leviosa

Disclaimer: als vorige hoofdstuk

Ik heb een beetje last van een writers-block, maar ik heb mijn best gedaan.

Eleanor Larathiel - Ja, ze zal het uiteindelijk wel een keer zeggen, maar wanneer he? :-)

Earwen - Of Perkamentus haar betrapt. Hmm... misschien. We zien wel.

----------------- ---------------- -------------------  
HOOFDSTUK 12  
Wingardium Leviosa  
--------------- ----------------- ---------------------  
  
De tijd gaat snel en ik heb mijn week van nablijven gehad. Gelukkig, want ik werd zo moe van het schoonmaken en schrijven dat ik geen puf meer had voor het trainen van mijn krachten of terug te keren naar de spiegel. De nacht van de spiegel was een hele bijzondere nacht geweest. Het heeft me veel geholpen met het onder controle krijgen van mijn krachten. En het heeft me dichterbij Harry gebracht. Hij had me bedankt de volgende morgen en steeds als ik hem tegenkom in de gang of in de klas zegt hij 'hallo'. Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik dat ooit fijn zou vinden, maar ik merk af en toe dat ik me toch wel eenzaam voel. Niet dat ik probeer vrienden te maken van die kinderen bij mij op de kamer, nee. Dat zijn toch maar achterlijke meiden. Ik geloof zelfs dat ze allemaal een oogje hebben op Draco. Nou, die hoef ik echt niet meer te zien. Hij praat niet meer met me en ik geloof zelfs dat hij me ontwijkt. Misschien is hij wel bang voor me geworden. Toch mis ik de gezellige avonden van schaken.  
  
Maar Hermelien is best wel aardig merk ik elke keer bij Gedaanteverwisseling en Toverdranken. In de bibliotheek ga ik ook wel eens langs haar zitten. Het valt me op dat niemand anders dat doet.   
  
De afgelopen weken had ik mijn krachten nog eens goed bekeken en ik had een truckje gevonden om boven de gedachtes te gaan staan. Om het anders uit te leggen lukt me niet, maar ik kan ze nu goed overzien en heb soort van categorieën gemaakt in mijn hoofd. Mensen die dichtbij zijn en mensen die veraf zijn, want gedachtes die dichtbij zijn, zijn sterker dan die ver weg zijn. Ook heb ik categorieën van mensen die slapen en mensen die wakker zijn, want mensen die wakker zijn kunnen over zoveel dingen nadenken en gedachtes uitzenden die ik makkelijk op kan vangen, mensen die slapen dromen eigenlijk alleen maar en hebben veel gevoelens en beelden in hun hoofd. Gevoelens zijn makkelijk om op te vangen. Beelden kan ik nog niet goed lezen, ik krijg alleen af en toe een flits. Woorden en zinnen als ze bijvoorbeeld aan het leren zijn lukt me al aardig. Laatst was er iemand en die was extra vroeg opgestaan en was iets aan het leren over eenhoorns. Heel interessant. Ik weet nu ook dat Eenhoorns als ze jong zijn nog niet wit zijn maar goud en dat hun hoorns en haren sterke ingrediënten zijn. Ze zijn niet makkelijk te vangen en het drinken van het bloed van een eenhoorn houdt zelfs iemand levend als die al half dood is. Het heeft alleen een hoge prijs: je hebt iets gedood dat zo puur is dat je vanaf dat moment maar een half leven lijdt en verdoemd bent. Interessant om te weten, want ik geloof dat er Eenhoorns in het Verboden Bos leven.  
  
Natuurlijk train ik nog heel vroeg in de ochtend. Nu voel ik voornamelijk gevoelens en die zijn niet zo overweldigend. Mijn eigen gevoelens heb ik namelijk goed onder controle. Voor zover je die onder controle kunt houden.  
  
Maar nu ben ik niet met mensen bezig. Ik sluip zachtjes door de gang, op zoek naar de spiegel. Hij is de afgelopen weken steeds in mijn dromen en gedachtes geweest. Hier moet het zijn. Zachtjes open ik de deur langs een groot harnas en gluur naar binnen. Daar stond hij te glimmen in het maanlicht en haastig loop ik erop af. Ik kijk weer naar de warme zon en het wuivende gras en ik doe mijn haarband af plots voel ik twee sterke gedachtes. Ik voel dat een persoon een zich erg zelfverzekerd voelt en de andere juist niet. Wat vreemd. Ze zijn niet zo heel ver weg en ik sluit mijn ogen om me beter te kunnen concentreren.   
  
'Halloween zou perfect zijn.'  
  
'Maar een trol zou misschien te veel mij aanwijzen als dader, maar ik moet doen wat de meester zegt.'  
  
'Ja! Binnenkort zal de wereld weer beven en sidderen onder mijn bevel!'  
  
Geschrokken open ik mijn ogen weer.  
  
Beven en sidderen onder mijn bevel?  
  
Dat kan maar één iemand zijn met zulke kwaadaardige gedachtes, maar ik durf er niet zeker van te zijn dat het hem is.  
  
Mijn ogen vallen weer op het rustgevende tafereel voor me in de spiegel en ik glimlach. Ik hoef me nergens druk over te maken. Ik sluit mijn ogen om door de spiegel te stappen.   
  
------------------------ ------------------------ ---------------------  
  
Als ik weer uit de spiegel stap voel ik me ineens weer ongerust worden. Toen ik in die prachtige omgeving was had ik niets om bang voor te zijn en had niets gevoeld terwijl ik geen haarband op had gehad. Wat me wel gefrustreerd maakte was die witte vlek in de verte. Het wilde maar niet dichterbij komen en ik had het opgegeven om ernaar op zoek te gaan. Maar daar ben ik niet ongerust over.   
  
Terwijl ik terug sluip naar de kerkers denk ik na over wat ik had gehoord. Een trol met Halloween? Zou ik dat iemand moeten vertellen? En hoe zou ik dat dan moeten vertellen?  
  
'Zeg, ik was eens om zes uur 's ochtends op zoek naar die prachtige spiegel…'   
  
Als ik dat zou zeggen zal ik meteen weer een week moeten nablijven.  
  
Nee, het is het best als ik het niemand zeg.  
  
Moe val ik op mijn bed neer.  
  
Misschien zeg ik het wel tegen Sneep, als het Halloween is.  
  
Dat is pas volgende week.  
  
Ik sluit mijn ogen en val in slaap.  
  
---------------------- --------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Ik word wakker van de heerlijke geur van pompoenen. De week was maar langzaam voorbij gegaan. Het huiswerk dat we opkregen had ik altijd klaar op de dag dat we het opkregen en 's avonds zat ik altijd maar in het vuur te staren. Ik moet maar eens een hobby vinden. Er zijn genoeg clubs op Zweinstein.  
  
De lessen gaan eindelijk wat sneller nu we alle basis hebben gehad. Ik wil de rest van de klas niet afkraken, maar ze waren allemaal wel wat langzaam. Behalve Hermelien. Zij weet ten minste dat je van een beetje harder werken niet slechter wordt. We hebben ons eerste gesprek gehad deze week. Ze vroeg me hoe het was om in Zwadderich te zitten. Ik keek haar een beetje vreemd aan.  
  
"Ik denk dat ik je vraag hetzelfde kan beantwoorden als jou antwoord op de vraag hoe het is om in Griffoendor te zitten." Had ik gezegd.  
  
Ze had een beetje gebloosd en gestameld dat ze dat alleen vroeg omdat Zwadderich altijd met de nek wordt aangekeken. Daar had ik om gelachen.   
  
"Je kunt ons beter niet de rug toe keren. Wie weet wordt je vervloekt." Had ik op een gevaarlijke toon gezegd.  
  
Daar moest ze ook wel om lachen. Volgens mij was ze gewoon bang om met me te praten omdat ik in Zwadderich zit. Niemand op deze school mag de leerlingen die in Zwadderich zitten. Best stom eigenlijk. Alsof ik gevaarlijk ben.  
  
Het eerste uur bij bezweringen ben ik niet degene die gevaarlijk is, dat is Simon die van frustratie zijn veer in brand steekt. Helemaal achterin de klas bekijk ik verveeld de rest van de klas. Ik had namelijk al veel eerder mijn veer laten zweven toen professor Banning zo onder de indruk was geweest van mijn spraakkunst. Met interesse bekeek ik Draco's pogingen om de veer te laten zweven. Misschien kan ik iets doen om hem te pesten, maar het moet op een ongeluk lijken. Zijn veer in brand steken is niet grappig meer. Dat heeft Simon al gedaan. Ik grijns. Ik heb een goed idee. Ik pak mijn toverstok en richt het op mijn veer alsof ik die wil laten zweven, maar kijk naar Draco. Ik maak een minimaal gebaar, veel kleiner dan de rest van de klas die heftig met hun stok zwaaien en ik denk de spreuk 'Wingardium Leviosa' juist op het moment dat Draco ook bezig is met het uitspreken van de spreuk.  
  
Juist op dat moment roept professor Banning: "Kijk eens, het is juffrouw Griffel gelukt!" En de hele klas valt stil om te kijken naar Hermelien.  
  
Mijn staf begint te gloeien en ik richt hem op Draco, net klaar met het uitspreken van zijn spreuk (natuurlijk is er niets gebeurd) en hij loert naar Hermelien. Maar hij kijkt snel weer naar zijn staf in zijn hand, want in plaats van zijn veer die begint te zweven, begint zijn staf te zweven. Met hem eraan. Niet dat hij loslaat of zo. Wat een sukkel.  
  
"Help!" Roept hij en de hele klas die zijn aandacht gericht had op Hermelien kijkt nu naar Draco die minstens drie meter van de grond hangt.  
  
"O hemeltje, meneer Malfidus." Piept professor Banning. "Laat niet los…"  
  
Maar dat was te laat, want ik heb mijn staf weggestopt om niet ontdekt te worden. Met een harde bons komt hij onelegant op zijn kont terecht. Heel de klas begon te lachen en woedend kijkt hij de klas rond, maar er is niemand die hij kan beschuldigen. Niemand heeft gezien dat ik het was, maar hij vermoed het wel en kijkt me met samengeknepen ogen aan. Ik glimlach liefjes naar hem. Ik zie Harry ook kijken en grijns naar hem. Hij grijnst terug en fluistert iets tegen Ron. Die kijkt mij ook grijnzend aan en geeft me stiekem een duim omhoog. Ik zie Hermelien echter afkeurend aankijken en ik haal met een glimlach mijn schouders omhoog terwijl ik haar aankijk. Ron kijkt daarop weer afkeurend naar Hermelien.  
  
Na de les loop ik achter de jongens van Griffoendor. Hermelien komt langs me lopen. "Dat was erg gevaarlijk, wist je dat?" Zegt ze afkeurend tegen me.  
  
"Ik? Ik heb niets gedaan." Zeg ik onschuldig, maar ze luistert niet naar me. Ze luistert naar iets wat de jongens voor ons zeggen.  
  
"Ze is onuitstaanbaar, echt." Hoor ik Ron nog zeggen.  
  
"Hermelien…" Roep ik, want ik wil zeggen dat jongens maar gewoon jongens zijn en dat je niet naar ze moet luisteren, maar ze wringt zich langs hen, huilend.  
  
"Goed gedaan, jongens." Roep ik en Ron draait zich om.  
  
"Nou en?" Zegt hij tegen mij. "Ze zal zelf ook wel gemerkt hebben dat ze geen vrienden heeft."  
  
"Ik weet dat ze onuitstaanbaar is af en toe, maar is het misschien bij je opgekomen dat dat misschien komt OMDAT ze geen vrienden heeft?" Roep ik kwaad. "Ze heeft geen vrienden, dus gaat ze zoveel lezen en leren als ze kan en weet daarom meer. En zij is iemand die graag iets goed doet en laat dan zien dat ze het kan. Volgens mij kunnen jullie allemaal nog iets van haar leren!"  
  
Ik draai me om en loop de andere kant op. Hen met open mond achterlatend.  
  
--------------- --------------------- ------------------  
  
Rotjongens. Om zoiets achter iemands rug te zeggen is niet leuk. Ze verschijnt ook niet in de lessen die Zwadderich daarna met Griffoendor heeft. Ik hoorde iemand zeggen dat ze zit te huilen op de meisjes-wc. Nou ja, het is niet mijn verantwoordelijkheid dat zij zich vrolijk voelt. Daar kan ik niets aan doen.  
  
De Grote Zaal is prachtig. Duizend levende vleermuizen hangen aan de muren en het plafond en duizend andere scheren in zwarte zwermen over te tafels waar prachtig gesneden pompoenen met kaarsen staan. Plots herinner ik me het gesprek van de vreemde man van de vorige week en kijk naar de lerarentafel. Zal ik naar Sneep lopen, of naar Perkamentus. Beter naar Perkamentus. Een beetje nerveus sta ik op, vreemde blikken van de andere kinderen ontvangend, en ik loop naar Perkamentus die me geïnteresseerd ziet naderen.  
  
"Professor, vorige week hoorde ik iets vreemds…"   
  
Maar ik word onderbroken door een verfomfaaide professor Krinkel die de Grote Zaal in komt stormen. Ik ga haastig aan de kant en Krinkel grijpt zich vast aan de tafel tegenover Perkamentus. Hij ziet er doodsbang uit en zijn tulband zit scheef op zijn hoofd.  
  
"Trol – in de kerkers – ik dacht, laat ik het even zeggen." Zegt hij hijgend en valt flauw.  
  
Ik staar naar hem.  
  
Was hij degene van het gesprek?   
  
Dat kan toch niet?   
  
Ik kijk naar Perkamentus.   
  
Die is bezig met het proberen stil te krijgen van alle leerlingen en ik kijk naar Sneep. Misschien moet ik het hem dan zeggen.  
  
Nerveus loop ik op hem af.  
  
"Klassenoudsten, breng jullie afdelingen terug naar de slaapzalen!" Roept Perkamentus. "Leraren naar de kerkers."  
  
Er ontstond een hoop gedrang en ik probeer de aandacht te trekken van professor Sneep door te zwaaien.  
  
"Professor?"   
  
Professor Sneep keek me geërgerd aan.  
  
"Heb je professor Perkamentus niet gehoord, juffrouw Maanlicht? Ga je Klassenoudste zoeken."  
  
"Maar er is iets wat ik u al een tijdje moet vertellen."  
  
"Laat haar praten, Severus." Zegt Perkamentus die dichterbij was gekomen en ik kijk hem aan. "Wat is er, Ramona."  
  
"Nou eh…" Zeg ik nerveus en ik kijk even snel naar Sneep. "Ik ving een gesprek op, vorige week. Eh…"  
  
Ik kijk naar Krinkel. Wat als hij het was geweest.  
  
"Wat voor gesprek? Kom, meid, spreek. Er is hier geen tijd voor."  
  
"Nou, het ging over een trol, Halloween en dat de trol degene teveel zou aanwijzen tot de dader, maar dat hij het moest doen voor de 'meester'." Zeg ik zacht.  
  
Professor Sneep en professor Perkamentus kijken elkaar aan en dan tegelijk naar Krinkel die nog steeds op de grond ligt.  
  
"Nou? Zijn specialiteit zijn trollen." Zegt Sneep.  
  
"Je kunt niet zomaar iedereen gaan beschuldigen, Severus." Zegt Perkamentus streng, maar Sneep kijkt hem gevaarlijk aan. "Goed. Severus, ga jij kijken of alles nog op zijn plek staat? Ramona, jij moet terug naar je slaapzaal, ik zie dat er nog wat meer leerlingen van Zwadderich zijn. Ga niet alleen door de gangen dwalen, dat zal je weer een keer nablijven kosten." Hij kijkt me aan over de rand van zijn halvemaans brilletje en ik herinner me Hermelien. "Ik ga de rest van de leraren helpen met het zoeken naar de trol."  
  
Hermelien! Die zit nog op de meisjes-wc. Die weet niets over de trol. Ik ren de zaal uit naar de meisjes-wc. Ik hoor een hoop gebrul en geroep en storm de wc binnen en kijk met open mond naar het tafereel voor me. Achter tegen de muur staat Hermelien van verstijft van angst, Harry zit op de rug van een vier meter lange, kale trol met een enorme knots in zijn hand die hem ieder moment van zijn rug kan slingeren en ik zie hoe Ron zijn staf heft en een spreuk schreeuwt. Wat hij ook wilde doen, het lukt niet.  
  
"Doe dan iets!" Schreeuwt Harry en hij wordt van de rug van de trol gesmeten.  
  
Ik trek mijn staf en richt hem op Harry, die daardoor gelukkig zacht neerkomt, maar hij is zo verbaasd van mijn komst dat hij de knots van de trol niet ziet aankomen.  
  
'Ik moet hem beschermen!' Denk ik wanhopig en richt mijn gloeiende staf weer op Harry. Een koepel verschijnt over Harry en hard komt de knots op de koepel terecht. Alsof de knots mij had geraakt val ik op de grond en schreeuw het uit van de pijn. De koepel had Harry beschermd, maar de kracht waarmee hij neerkwam werd weerkaatst op mij door de spreuk.   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hoor ik Ron schreeuwen en vlak daarna een smak van de knots op het hoofd van de trol die met een bons op de grond terecht komt.  
  
Harry krabbelt overeind en komt mijn kant uit.  
  
"Ramona? Gaat het?" Zegt hij en ik probeer op te staan. Hij steekt zijn hand uit en helpt me overeind.  
  
Heel mijn lichaam doet pijn.  
  
"Je hebt mijn leven gered." Zegt hij dankbaar. "Ik weet niet hoe ik je moet bedanken."  
  
Ik glimlach naar hem en haal mijn schouders op.  
  
"Graag gedaan." Zeg ik.  
  
Voor familie doe ik alles.  
  
Maar dat zeg ik niet.  
  
"Hier." Hermelien had wat wc-papier gepakt en reikt het me aan.  
  
Vragend kijk ik haar aan.  
  
"Je hebt een bloedneus." Zegt ze en verbaasd breng ik een hand naar mijn neus.  
  
Ik heb inderdaad een bloedneus en niet een beetje ook niet. Dankbaar pak ik het wc-papier aan en hou mijn neus dicht.  
  
Ze kijken naar de trol.  
  
"Is hij – dood?" Vraagt Hermelien.  
  
"Volgens mij niet." Antwoord Harry. "Ik geloof dat hij alleen buiten westen is."  
  
Hij bukt zich en trekt zijn toverstok uit de neus van de trol.   
  
"Getver – trollensnot." Zegt hij met afgrijzen en veegt hem af aan de broek van de trol.  
  
Plotseling klinken er luide voetstappen en deuren. Volgens mij hebben de leraren het lawaai dat we hebben gemaakt ook gehoord.  
  
Professor Anderling komt de toiletten in hollen, gevolgd door Sneep en Krinkel. Krinkel werpt één blik op de trol en jammert zacht, drukt zijn hand tegen zijn hart en gaat op een wc zitten. Sneep buigt zich over de trol en professor Anderling kijkt ons aan.  
  
"Wat doen jullie hier in vredesnaam?" Zegt Anderling vol kille woede. "Jullie mogen van geluk spreken dat jullie niet dood zijn. Waarom zijn jullie niet op jullie slaapzaal?"  
  
Ik kijk naar Harry en Ron. Tja, waarom eigenlijk?   
  
"Eh… eigenlijk eh… om Hermelien te redden." Zeg ik zachtjes.  
  
Sneep kijkt me vol verbazing aan.  
  
"Dat is waar. Ze zochten mij, professor Anderling."  
  
"Juffrouw Griffel!"  
  
"Ik was op zoek gegaan naar die trol omdat – omdat ik dacht dat ik hem in mijn eentje aan zou kunnen. Ik heb er namelijk veel over gelezen, snapt u."  
  
Hermelien die liegt? En waarom liegt ze nou? Als ze gewoon verteld dat ze naar de wc was gegaan en niet had gehoord van de trol dan krijgt ze misschien geen straf. Maar nu red ze ons wel.  
  
"Als zij me niet hadden gevonden, zou ik er nu geweest zijn. Harry stak zijn toverstok in zijn neus en Ron sloeg hem bewusteloos met zijn eigen knots. Ze hadden geen tijd om er iemand bij te halen. Hij wilde me net doodslaan toen zijn kwamen."  
  
"Nou – in dat geval…" Zegt professor Anderling, die ons aanstaart. "Dat was ongelooflijk dom van u juffrouw Griffel. Wilde u werkelijk in uw eentje een bergtrol te lijf gaan?"  
  
Hermelien laat haar hoofd hangen.   
  
"Dit kost Griffoendor vijf punten, juffrouw Griffel." Zegt professor Anderling. "Ik ben erg teleurgesteld in u. Als u niet gewond bent, zou ik maar gauw teruggaan naar de toren van Griffoendor. De rest van het feestmaal wordt geserveerd in de leerlingenkamer."  
  
Hermelien vertrekt na nog een snelle blik op ons.  
  
Professor Anderling wend zich nu tot ons.  
  
"Ik blijf erbij dat jullie geluk hebben gehad, maar niet veel eerstejaars zouden het hebben opgenomen tegen een volwassen bergtrol. Jullie hebben alle drie vijf punten verdient voor je afdeling. Ik zal zorgen dat professor Perkamentus ervan hoort. Ga nu maar. Juffrouw Maanlicht?"  
  
We waren al bijna buiten toen ze me terug riep en ik zwaai even naar Ron en Harry die me aankijken.  
  
"Nogmaals bedankt, Ramona." Zegt Harry en ik glimlach.  
  
Ik draai me weer om naar professor Anderling.  
  
"Ben je gewond?" Vraagt Anderling bezorgd.  
  
"Is biks." Zeg ik met mijn neus dichtgeknepen. "Allee ee bloedbeus."   
  
"Ga toch nog maar even langs madam Plijster. Breng jij haar even, Severus?"  
  
Professor knikt en gebaart me hem te volgen.

--------------------- -------------------- -----------

please review...


	13. Waakhond

Earwen – Ja, een beetje, maar let op hè… ook maar een beetje, en alleen nog 's nachts. Nou moet ik ff wat zeggen over je review van mijn andere verhaal, want je begint mijn twee verhalen door elkaar te halen. Ramona is familie van Harry, Samantha niet (of voor zover jullie weten niet :p ). Maar dat maakt niet uit. Zelfs ik heb af en toe problemen om ze uit elkaar te houden.  
  
Eleanor Larathiel – Nee hoor, het staat er goed: zou ik er nu geweest zijn. Nederlandse uitdrukking. Bovendien staat het ook in de vertaling van Harry Potter. Precies zo. J Bedankt voor je complimenten, ik zal proberen iedereen in het vervolg van het verhaal ook in karakter te houden. . .   
  
----------------------- --------------------- ----------------------  
  
HOOFDSTUK 13  
  
Waakhond  
  
---------------------- ---------------------- ----------------------  
  
In stilte lopen we naar de Ziekenzaal. Verdorie. Ik had gehoopt dat ik alleen naar de ziekenzaal mocht. Niet dat ik naar de ziekenzaal zou zijn gegaan… Nee, iets anders trekt me. Het land achter de spiegel trekt me. De spiegel is altijd in mijn gedachte. Ook nu. Ik zou er graag nu naartoe willen gaan, maar Sneep is er. Verdorie. Ik vraag me af of hij Krinkel nog heeft gezien bij de hond. Ik kijk naar hem vanuit mijn ooghoeken. Hij kijkt nogal chagrijnig, maar ja, wanneer niet. Ik denk niet dat hij me wat wil vertellen. Ik zal me maar in moeten houden en ik zeg niets terwijl we verder lopen naar de ziekenzaal.  
  
---------------------- ----------------------- -----------------------  
  
Wanneer we uit de ziekenzaal komen, waar madam Plijster me een half uur onderzocht had, terwijl ik bleef zeggen dat ik enkel een bloedneus had, kan ik het niet meer inhouden.  
  
"Is Krinkel nog bij de hond geweest?" Vraag ik plots.  
  
Hij blijft stokstijf staan en draait zich langzaam naar me toe.  
  
"Welke hond?" Vraagt hij met samengeknepen ogen.  
  
"Nou eh… Die hond op de verboden verdieping." Zeg ik, niet wetend hoe ik me hier uit moet praten en ik kijk naar de grond. Het is even stil en ik voel zijn onderzoekende ogen op me.  
  
"Ik wil niet weten hoe je daar achter bent gekomen, maar het was inderdaad de hond." Zegt hij tenslotte langzaam. "En ja, Krinkel was daar, maar zei dat hij om dezelfde reden kwam als ik."  
  
Ik open mijn mond om weer wat vragen, maar hij onderbreekt me met een gebaar.  
  
"Nu moet je niet verder gaan, juffrouw Maanlicht. Ik hou er niet van om punten af te trekken van Zwadderich, maar dat houd me niet tegen om je nog een keer na te laten blijven." Zegt hij dreigend en loopt weer door.  
  
Wijselijk hou ik mijn mond en liep zwijgend achter hem aan. Waarom hij me dat allemaal verteld heeft weet ik niet, maar in stilte bedank ik hem daarvoor. Krinkel was dus naar de verboden verdieping gegaan. Plots valt me iets te binnen: dat beest, is een hond. Wel met drie koppen, maar misschien kan ik met hem praten. Misschien kan hij me vertellen wat er precies allemaal aan de hand is. Wat hij bewaakt, want dat luik moet ergens voor zijn. En waarom Krinkel dat zo graag wil hebben. Of liever: Voldemort. Want dat was de persoon waartegen hij aan het praten was, die week voor Halloween. Dat kan niet anders. Wie wil anders de wereld overheersen?  
  
"Ik zou Krinkel in de gaten blijven houden." Fluister ik zacht, meer voor mezelf, maar Sneep had me gehoord en kijkt me aan vanuit zijn ooghoeken. Hij zegt niets. Ik neem een besluit: ik zou naar de driekoppige hond gaan. Vannacht.  
  
----------------------------- --------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Ik hou me aan mijn besluit en sluip de slaapzaal uit zodra ik de andere meisjes hoor snurken. Maar terwijl ik door de leerlingenkamer loop, zie ik een gedaante voor de nagloeiende houtsblokken zitten. Het is Draco. En hij slaapt, zie ik. Waarom zit Draco in 's hemelsnaam hier? Waarom ligt hij niet in zijn bed?  
  
Zachtjes loop ik op hem af en ga op de andere stoel naar hem zitten kijken. Hij ziet er best lief uit als hij slaapt. Na een tijdje por ik hem in zijn ribben. Verdwaasd opent hij zijn ogen.  
  
"Wha?" Mompelt hij slaperig en kijkt me aan door kleine oogjes. Niet gewend aan weinig slaap, zo te zien.  
  
"Draco, waarom lig je niet gewoon in je bed?" Vraag ik.  
  
Hij knippert zijn ogen een paar keer en gaat rechtop zitten. Verbaasd kijkt hij rond en ziet mij. Zijn ogen knijpen samen, nu niet van de slaap, maar van de achterdocht.  
  
"Kan ik net zo goed vragen, zwartje." Antwoord hij.  
  
Zwartje? Heb ik plots een nieuwe bijnaam.  
  
"Zwartje?" Vraag ik hem daarom verbluft. "Hoe kom ik plots aan de naam zwartje?"  
  
"Je weet wel, van zwart?" Legt hij uit alsof ik een klein kind ben. "Als je haren?"  
  
"Praat niet tegen me alsof ik een klein kind ben, Malfidus." Zeg ik kwaad. "Je weet wat ze zeggen over mensen met blond haar en mensen met zwart haar?"  
  
"Wat? Dat mensen met zwart haar nogal asociaal zijn en alleen aan zichzelf denken?"  
  
"Dat is beter dan wat ze zeggen over blondjes, Malfidus." Roep ik nu nog kwader. "Je weet wel, Blond?"  
  
Hij kijkt me onbegrijpend aan en dat amuseert me.  
  
"Zie je, precies wat ik bedoel. Blond." Zeg ik, nog steeds kwaad en sta op om kwaad weer terug naar de slaapzaal te gaan. Die driekoppige hond moet nu maar wachten. Daar komt nu toch niets van.  
  
"Nee, wacht." Roept Draco plots en verbijsterd blijf ik staan.  
  
"Ik wil geen ruzie maken." Zegt hij zachtjes.  
  
Ik draai me om.  
  
"Wat wil je dan?" Zeg ik bitter. "Me negeren alsof we elkaar niet kennen?"  
  
"Ik weet… Ik weet dat ik niet eerlijk geweest ben tegen je." Zegt hij, nog steeds zacht.  
  
"Niet eerlijk tegen mij? Misschien ben je niet eerlijk geweest tegen jezelf." Zeg ik, nu iets minder kwaad.  
  
Is hij bezig zijn verontschuldigingen aan aan het bieden? Draco Malfidus verontschuldigd zich?  
  
"Het spijt me." Zegt hij, nog steeds zachtjes.  
  
Het doet me niets. Ik heb de laatste weken gemerkt dat ik me best kan redden zonder hem. Ik heb hem niet nodig. Ik ga hem geven wat hij verdient.  
  
"Draco Malfidus verontschuldigd zich?" Zeg ik minachtend. Ik zie hoe hij ineenkrimpt. "Ik weet niet of je het in de gaten hebt gehad, Malfidus, maar ik heb je niet nodig. En je verontschuldigingen al helemaal niet."  
  
Zonder op een antwoord te wachten storm ik de kamer uit en ga weer in bed liggen. Ik staar naar het plafond. Was dat wel zo slim geweest? Misty springt bij me op bed. "Ha Misty, waar ben jij al die tijd geweest?" Fluister ik en doe mijn haarband af om met hem te kunnen praten.  
  
'Ik ben kennis gaan maken met de inwoners van dit kasteel.' Zegt ze met haar air van een kat. 'Luidruchtige boel, hier. Het is alleen 's nachts een beetje om uit te houden.'  
  
Ik glimlach. 'Ik weet precies wat je bedoelt.' Antwoord ik met mijn gedachten.  
  
Ik sluit mijn ogen en begin met het trainen van mijn krachten. Dat kan ik mooi nu doen, dan kan ik morgen wat langer slapen. Ik 'voel' Draco nog in de leerlingenkamer. Wakker. Hij zit te piekeren. Een schuldgevoel komt bij me boven en ik druk het snel weg. Ik ga verder met het onderzoeken van het kasteel. Er loopt nog iemand rond in de kerkers en ik onderzoek de gedachtes. Het is volgens mij een man. Volwassen. Dat kan niemand anders zijn dan professor Sneep. Ik ga verder naar de verboden derde verdieping. Ik voel de aanwezigheid van de driekoppige hond, maar dat is alles. Hij is te ver weg. Honden hebben niet zo'n nadrukkelijke aanwezigheid als mensen. Maar plots voel ik in de buurt van de hond wel een nadrukkelijke aanwezigheid. Kan niets anders zijn als een mens. Straks is het Krinkel! Hij mag niet door het luik bij de hond! In paniek zoek ik naar de aanwezigheid in de kerkers van wie ik dacht dat het Sneep was. Ik concentreer me op hem. Als ik er niet heen kan, dan moet ik iemand anders er heen sturen.  
  
-------------------------------- --------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Professor Sneep loopt door de lange, donkere gangen van de kerkers. Verloren in gedachtes.  
  
'Hoe weet Ramona van de hond? Dat kan niet anders dan dat ze hem zelf heeft gezien. Dat moet gebeurd zijn op een nacht dat ze uit bed was en Vilder had hem vertelt dat een paar weken geleden Foppe tekeer ging in de gangen dat er kinderen uit bed waren. Hij had echter niemand gevonden. Maar Ramona is slim. Die laat zich niet zo snel vangen.'   
  
Een schilderij aan de muur trekt zijn aandacht. Wat doet dat schilderij daar? In de kerkers hangen geen schilderijen. Verbaasd kijkt hij rond.   
  
'Waar ben ik?' Dacht hij. 'Ik ben niet meer in de kerkers.'  
  
Zij voeten hadden hem zonder erbij na te denken weggeleid van de kerkers. Hij staat voor de deur naar de derde verdieping. De deur waarachter de hond zit die die idioot van een Hagrid Pluisje had genoemd.  
  
'Waarom ben ik hier?' Vraagt hij zichzelf. 'Er moet een reden voor zijn.'  
  
Hij liep probeerde de deur en tot zijn grote verbazing ging hij open.  
  
'Hoort deze niet op slot te zijn?'  
  
Achterdochtig stapt Sneep naar binnen en tot zijn grote afschuw ziet hij een ontwaakte driekoppige hond, die woedend staat te blaffen naar een man in een paars gewaad en een tulband: Krinkel. Hij ziet nog hoe hij een spreuk op de hond af stuurt die de hond verward.   
  
"Professor, mag ik u vragen wat u hier doet?" Vraagt professor Sneep langzaam en Krinkel draait zich met een ruk om.  
  
"Oh… p-prof-fessor Sn-Sneep." Stottert hij geschrokken. "I-i-is dat n-niet dui-duidelijk dan?"  
  
"Nee, dat is mij niet geheel duidelijk." Gromt professor Sneep. "Mag ik u vragen om deze gang te verlaten?"  
  
"N-natuur-natuurlijk." Antwoord Krinkel alsof het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld is. "I-ik kwam a-alleen even kij-kijken o-of al-alles nog in- in orde w-was."  
  
Hij loopt professor Sneep voorbij en die draait zich om, zodat de hond achter hem staat.  
  
--------------------------------- --------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Plots 'voel' ik een enorme pijn bij de man waarvan ik denk dat het Sneep is en ik schrik. Gaat dat wel goed? Er ontstaat echter een grotere afstand tussen de driekoppige hond en de twee mannen en ik haal weer rustig adem. Sneep loopt nog, al heeft hij veel pijn. Ik zou willen dat ik naar hem toe kon, maar Draco is nog steeds in de leerlingenkamer. Bovendien zou dat me zoveel dagen straf kosten. Daar heb ik geen zin meer in. Professor Sneep kan wel voor zichzelf zorgen. Bovendien heeft hij Krinkel kunnen stoppen, al heeft hij wel een of andere spreuk op de hond afgestuurd. Het is alsof hij zichzelf niet meer was. De andere twee koppen waren het ook niet met hem eens. Ik wil zo graag met die hond praten. Met een zucht doe ik mijn haarband weer op zodra ik professor Sneep in zijn kantoor 'voel' aankomen en ik sluit mijn ogen. Misschien morgen avond. Met een glimlach val ik in slaap. Het was me weer gelukt iemand iets te laten doen wat ik wilde.  
  
---------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
De volgende morgen is Sneep niet bij het ontbijt. Het was toch niet zo ernstig gister avond. Krinkel is er wel en lijkt zijn nerveuze zelf. Ik vertrek wat vroeger van het ontbijt en loop naar de kerkers. Ik moet weten of alles wel goed gaat. Nerveus klop ik op zijn deur.  
  
"Wie is daar?" Hoor ik iemand grommen.  
  
"Euh… Ramona Maanlicht, professor." Antwoord ik en met een ruk wordt de deur open getrokken. Een paar schijnbaar kwade ogen kijken mij aan en het is even stil.  
  
"Nou, wat kom je doen?" Vraagt hij nors als ik niets zeg.  
  
"Ik euh… Ik wilde even weten of alles goed met u gaat." Zeg ik nerveus en kijk naar de grond. Professor Sneep vouwt zijn armen en er verschijnt een spottend lachje op zijn gezicht.  
  
"Wat aardig dat u zich zo ongerust maakt over mij, juffrouw Maanlicht, maar met mij gaat alles prima en ik verzoek u me niet meer te storen met uw onnozele vragen." Zegt hij en ik knik.  
  
"Ik neem aan dat u bedoeld dat alles goed met u is en dat ik weer kan gaan. Natuurlijk, professor, tot ziens." Zeg ik snel en loop snel weg met de blik van professor Sneep in mijn rug brandend.  
  
------------------------------ ------------------------------ ----------------------------  
  
De dagen die volgen zie ik dat professor Sneep mank loopt. Wat is er toch gebeurd? Heeft de hond hem gebeten?  
  
Ik mer ook dat Draco helemaal niet meer naar me kijkt. Hij lijkt heel erg in zichzelf getrokken en praat bijna niet meer met zijn 'vrienden'. Maar toen hij het gerucht op ving dat Harry de nieuwe zoeker was voor het team van Griffoendor begon hij weer praatjes te krijgen. Die vrijdag zal de eerste wedstrijd van het seizoen zijn. De eerste wedstrijd die Harry meedoet en Draco kan dat niet hebben omdat eerstejaars eigenlijk nooit in het team komen. Draco is jaloers. Elke keer dat Harry langs komt zegt Draco dat hij hem wel op zal vangen met een groot matras… of toch niet. Iedereen die dat hoort vind het nogal grappig. Een keer toen ik dat hoorde was ik op Harry af gestapt.  
  
"Harry, wat vind Plank van je vliegkunst?" Had ik hem gevraagd en hij keek me vreemd aan.  
  
"Euh… wel goed geloof ik." Had hij geantwoord.  
  
"Juist. Dus als jij nou maar gewoon doet wat je kan, hebben jullie best wel kans om te winnen."  
  
Dat had Harry wel opgewekt, zag ik. Draco had echter wat minder blij gekeken.  
  
"Aan wiens kant sta jij eigenlijk?"  
  
"Bij Zwerkbal? Aan niemands kant." Had ik koel gezegd. "Ik vind het maar een stom spel."  
  
Daar had hij niets op te zeggen gehad en ik zag Hermelien glimlachen. Zij houd volgens mij ook niet zo van Zwerkbal. Vrolijk had ik terug geglimlacht en ik was doorgelopen.  
  
Hermelien trekt nu ook veel meer op met Harry en Ron. Ze zijn hechte vrienden geworden en zitten altijd bij elkaar in de bibliotheek. Ze zitten wel heel erg veel in de bibliotheek, valt me op. Ze vragen wel eens of ik erbij wil komen zitten, maar ik verkies om alleen te studeren. De jongens zijn nogal luidruchtig en hebben zo'n slechte studeerhouding. Dat zal me alleen maar afleiden van alles wat ik wil leren, al voel ik me af en toe toch wel eenzaam als ik naar hen keek. Zo gezellig, samen. Maar wat heb ik nou aan vrienden van een andere afdeling? Dat botst toch alleen maar. Bovendien mag Harry niet gezien worden met iemand van Zwadderich. Griffoendor en Zwadderich zijn aardsvijanden. Ik vraag me toch af waarom.  
  
De driekoppige hond ben ik niet vergeten, maar elke keer als ik naar hem wilde gaan of naar de spiegel, zat Draco in de leerlingenkamer. Elke keer wanneer we elkaar zien schieten onze ogen vuur naar elkaar en storm ik weer terug naar de slaapzaal zonder een woord. Het is alsof hij de opdracht heeft gekregen om me tegen te houden of zo. Hij lijkt wel een waakhond. Maar ik heb een idee.  
  
Woensdagnacht, na Astronomieles, ga ik rustig naar de slaapzaal. Iedereen is zo moe dat ze meteen in slaap vallen en ik doe mijn haarband af. Iedereen slaapt, 'voel' ik, maar iemand in de leerlingenkamer is er flink tegen aan het vechten. Ik ga proberen te doen wat ik bij Vilder had gedaan, de nacht van de ontdekking van de spiegel.  
  
'Slaap. Ga slapen. Je bent zo moe.' Ik richt die gedachtes op de persoon in de leerlingenkamer, ervan uitgaand dat dat Draco is. Ik voel hoe hij inderdaad na een paar keer overtuigen langzaam in slaap valt en ik doe mijn haarband weer op.  
  
------------------------------ ---------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Zachtjes sluip ik de leerlingenkamer uit, de kerkers door naar de verboden derde verdieping.   
  
--------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------  
  
Het spijt me voor de cliff-hanger, maar anders zou het veel te lang worden. Please review! 


	14. Pluisje

Disclaimer als vorige hoofdstuk!  
  
Earwen - Maakt niet uit hoor, ik raak af en toe ook een beetje in de war. Ik heb het geloof ik al uitgelegd hoe het zit, niet? Ramona's moeder was de zus van Harry's moeder. Zo, nu heb ik het nog een x uitgelegd, dat kan nooit kwaad. Ik hoop dat andere mensen dit ook lezen. ;)  
  
Sithrobin - Bedankt voor je mooie compliment!  
  
----------------- -------------------- ---------------------  
  
HOOFDSTUK 14  
  
Pluisje  
  
----------------- -------------------- ---------------------  
  
Zachtjes sluip ik door de donkere gangen van Zweinstein, op weg naar de derde verdieping. Schilderijen kijken me achterdochtig aan, maar de meeste slapen. Ik hoop dat ik Foppe niet tegen kom. Voor de zekerheid doe ik mijn haarband af. De meeste mensen slapen, voel ik. Dichtbij is er niemand die wakker is, dus met wat meer moed loop ik verder.  
  
'Alohomora.' Fluister ik, dezelfde spreuk gebruikend als Hermelien had gedaan om de deur naar de derde verdieping te openen.  
  
Achter de deur ligt de driekoppige hond te slapen. Nu ik er ben, weet ik niet zeker wat ik moet vragen. Ik moet weten of Krinkel weet wat hij bewaakt. Maar hoe kan ik dat nou vragen. Ik weet niet eens wat hij bewaakt. Nieuwsgierig ben ik wel.  
  
Ik rijk met mijn gedachtes naar de hond en langzaam begint hij te ontwaken. De middelste kop kijkt me aan en begint te grommen. Dat trekt de aandacht van de andere twee koppen en die beginnen ook te grommen. Oorverdovend. Snel sluit ik de deur achter me.  
  
Ik zend een geruststellende gedachte naar de drie koppen.  
  
'Rustig maar, ik kom alleen met je praten.' Zeg ik.  
  
'Met ons praten?' Vraagt de kop aan de rechterkant.  
  
'Mensen kunnen niet met ons praten.' Zegt de linker kop.  
  
'Ach wat, laten we haar opeten.' Zegt de middelste vijandig.  
  
'Nee, daarvoor zijn we hier niet. Wij zijn hier om te waken.' Zegt de linker weer.  
  
'Waarvoor is zij hier dan?' Vraagt de rechter.  
  
'Ik ben hier om te vragen of datgene wat jullie bewaken er nog is.' Zeg ik om het gekibbel te stoppen.  
  
'Zij wil het niet vragen, ze wil het hebben. Laten we haar opeten.' Zegt de middelste.  
  
'Nee, ik heb geen honger.' Zegt de linker.  
  
'Waarom wil het meisje het weten?' Vraagt de rechter.  
  
'Nou, er is namelijk iemand die datgene wat jullie bewaken wilt hebben en gebruiken voor iets slechts.' Leg ik uit. 'Is er nog iemand bij jullie geweest?'  
  
'Een week geleden was er hier iemand, en toen kwam er nog iemand.' Zegt de linker.  
  
'Ja, iemand zwaaide zijn stokje naar mij.' Zegt de middelste. 'Ik heb hem gebeten.'  
  
'Dat had je niet hoeven doen.' Zegt de linker streng.  
  
'Hij deed me pijn.' Zegt de middelste beledigd.   
  
'Maar je had de verkeerde gebeten.' Zegt de linker weer. 'Degene in het paars zwaaide zijn stok. Die ene in het zwart wilde hem hier weg hebben.'  
  
'Is die ene in het paars hier nog geweest?' Vroeg ik snel.  
  
'Nee, hij is hier niet meer geweest.' Antwoord de linker.  
  
'Als hij was gekomen, had ik hem gebeten.' Zegt de middelste.  
  
'Is dat wel verstandig?' Vraagt de rechter.  
  
'Ja, ja, jullie mogen de man in het paars bijten als hij hier weer komt.' Zeg ik snel.  
  
De drie koppen keken me aan.  
  
'Wij nemen geen bevelen aan van kleine mensen.' Zegt de middelste. 'Mag ik haar nu opeten?'  
  
'Waarom mogen wij hem wel bijten?' Vraagt de linker.  
  
'Omdat hij de slechte man is waar ik over heb verteld.' Leg ik uit.  
  
'En mogen wij verder niemand bijten?' Vraagt de linker weer.  
  
'Nee, alleen grommen en doen alsof je gaat bijten.'  
  
'Waarom zouden wij bevelen aannemen van een klein mens?' Vraagt de linker.  
  
'Ja, waarom zouden we?' Vraagt de rechter.  
  
'Laten we haar bijten.' Zegt de middelste.  
  
Het blijft even stil en ik voel agressie opkomen bij de drie koppen. Snel open ik de deur weer en sta snel buiten. Kwaad doe ik mijn haarband weer op. Verdorie. Mislukt.   
  
Plots zie ik iets in mijn ooghoeken en draai me met een ruk om. Daar staat professor Perkamentus naar me te glimlachen.  
  
"Professor!" Zeg ik geschrokken.  
  
"Juffrouw Maanlicht." Antwoord hij met twinkelende ogen. "Wat een interessante plaats om elkaar te ontmoeten."  
  
"Eh… ja."   
  
"Vergeef mijn nieuwsgierigheid, Ramona, maar wat had onze Pluisje te zeggen?"  
  
"Ehm… Nou…" Begin ik aarzelend. "Ik eh… Ik vroeg hen of Krinkel hier nog was geweest."  
  
"En?" Vraagt Perkamentus.  
  
"Ze zeiden van niet." Antwoord ik. "Maar professor?"  
  
"Ja, Ramona?"  
  
"Is eh… Pluisje het enige die eh… - wat het ook is - bewaakt?" Vraag ik aarzelend.  
  
Perkamentus kijkt me aan over zijn halvemaansbril.  
  
"Dat kan ik je helaas niet zeggen, Ramona." Zegt hij mysterieus, maar ik weet dat dat een bevestiging is.  
  
"En eh… Is er een mogelijkheid om langs Pluisje te komen?" Vraag ik. "Ik zou niet willen dat iemand datgene wat hij bewaakt in handen krijgt. Zoals ik had gehoord voor Halloween, zou dan de wereld weer sidderen en beven onder Zijn macht."  
  
"Ik snap dat je bezorgd bent, Ramona." Zegt Perkamentus en slaat een arm om me.  
  
Hij begint me weg te loodsen bij de deur, richting de trappen naar beneden.  
  
"Maar beloof me dat je niet meer bij Pluisje op bezoek gaat." Zegt hij serieus. "Er word aan beveiliging gewerkt."  
  
Ik kijk hem aan en hij geeft me een knipoog. Ik glimlach en zucht.  
  
"Oké, ik beloof het." Zeg ik uiteindelijk.  
  
"Wanneer je weer iets verdachts hoort, vertel je het me dan?" Vraagt hij.  
  
"Natuurlijk. En als u er niet bent ga ik wel naar een andere professor." Zeg ik met een zucht.  
  
"Goed zo." Zegt hij en haalt zijn arm van me af.  
  
In stilte lopen we weer verder naar de kerkers.  
  
"Hoe gaat het eigenlijk met je oefeningen?" Vraagt Perkamentus plots.  
  
Verbaasd kijk ik hem aan, maar hij blijft rechtvooruit kijken en kijkt me niet aan. Er speelt een kleine glimlach om zijn lippen.  
  
"Ja, ik weet ervan." Zegt hij geamuseerd. "Ik hoop dat het blijft bij mensen in slaap sussen."  
  
"Ehm…" Ik giechel nerveus.   
  
Perkamentus blijft staan en kijkt me serieus aan.  
  
"Je hebt een grote verantwoordelijkheid, Ramona. Als mensen ontdekken wat voor krachten je hebt, zouden ze je misschien dwingen erge dingen te doen. Beloof me, Ramona, dat je nooit iemand kwaad zal doen met je krachten."  
  
Zijn woorden raken me en ik weet dat hij gelijkt heeft. Vanavond is het al bewezen. Ik kan misbruik maken van mensen en ze alle dingen laten doen die ik wil. Het is eigenlijk best angstaanjagend.   
  
"Ik zou nooit iemand kwaad doen." Herhaal ik serieus en glimlach. "Ik beloof het."  
  
Perkamentus glimlacht terug.  
  
"Goed zo." Zegt hij en we lopen verder.  
  
"Professor?"   
  
"Ja, Ramona?" Antwoord hij.  
  
"Wie weten er eigenlijk allemaal van mijn krachten?" Vraag ik.  
  
"Enkel ik en professor Sneep." Antwoord hij.  
  
"Alleen jullie twee?" Vraag ik verbaasd.  
  
Hij knikt, maar heeft een bedachtzame uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Hij ziet me kijken en er verschijnt een glimlach op zijn gezicht.  
  
"Wees maar niet ongerust, Ramona. Alleen Severus en ik weten ervan." Zegt hij geruststellen. "Ik stel nu voor dat je terug naar bed gaat."  
  
Ik kijk om me heen. We zijn al in de gang waar de ingang naar Zwadderich is en ik knik.  
  
"Bedankt professor." Zeg ik, toch een beetje verbaasd dat ik geen straf heb gekregen.  
  
"Welterusten, Ramona." Zegt hij en ik ga de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich in.   
  
Daar zit Draco opgerold in een stoel, te slapen. Wat ziet hij er zo toch schattig uit. Waarom kan hij niet zo zijn als hij wakker is?  
  
-------------------- ---------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Ookal is dit een klein hoofdstukje, een review vind ik altijd fijn ! 


	15. Vertrouwen

Disclaimer als vorige hoofdstuk  
  
Haha. Gelukkig dat jullie het gesprek met Pluisje grappig vonden. Dat was ook precies mijn bedoeling.  
  
--------------------------- --------------------------- -----------------  
  
HOOFDSTUK 15  
  
Vertrouwen  
  
---------------------------- --------------------------- -----------------  
  
Het is pauze en ik zit rustig op een bankje buiten een boek te lezen. Ja, ik weet dat het koud is, maar daar heb ik niet zo'n last van. Harry, Ron en Hermelien zo te zien wel. Ze denken dat niemand het ziet, maar Hermelien heeft zo te zien stiekem een warm, blauw vuur gemaakt in een jampotje. Ze stonden er dicht omheen, iets te dicht. Misschien omdat professor Sneep eraan komt. Zo te zien loopt hij nog steeds mank. Is hij nog steeds niet bij Madam Plijster geweest? Hoezo eigenwijs. Bijna hinkend loopt hij op Harry, Ron en Hermelien af. Alsof hij ruikt dat ze iets aan het doen zijn wat niet mag.  
  
"Wat heb je daar, Potter?" Vraagt hij ijzig.  
  
Harry laat hem een boek zien. Niet waar hij om vroeg, maar aan zijn gezichtsuitdrukking te zien gaat het ermee door.  
  
"Boeken uit de bibliotheek mogen niet buiten de schoolgebouwen worden meegenomen." Zegt hij. "Geef hier. En Griffoendor krijgt vijf punten aftrek."  
  
"Maar Ramona dan?" Zegt Ron beschuldigend. "Zij heeft ook een bibliotheekboek."  
  
"Ron!" Sist Hermelien en ik kijk hem met grote ogen aan. Hoe durft hij dat te zeggen! Hermelien kijkt me verontschuldigend aan terwijl Sneep op me af loopt.  
  
"Geen boeken buiten het schoolgebouw." Zei Sneep kortaf en grist het boek uit mijn handen.  
  
"Je wordt bedankt, Wemel." Zeg ik kwaad en sta op.  
  
"Wees blij. Bij jou heeft hij geen punten afgetrokken." Zei hij koel.  
  
"Ach, hij heeft die regel vast net verzonnen." Zegt Harry nijdig. "Wat zou hij aan zijn been hebben?"  
  
"Geen idee, maar ik hoop dat het goed zeer doet." Antwoord Ron bitter.  
  
"Ik zal eens kijken of ik onze boeken terug kan krijgen." Zeg ik tegen Harry en loop achter Sneep het kasteel in. Een goed excuus om hem nog eens iets te vragen over mijn familie, want ik weet zeker dat hij meer weet dan hij los laat.  
  
"Professor Sneep!" Roep ik als ik hem zie. Hij reageert echter niet en loopt met grote passen door.  
  
'Voor iemand die last heeft van zijn been loopt hij nog best snel.' Denk ik terwijl ik wat harder begin te lopen.  
  
"Professor Sneep?" Vraag ik als ik hem in heb gehaald.  
  
Hij blijft strak voor zich uitkijken en loopt door.  
  
"Professor?" Vraag ik. "Zou ik dat boek terug mogen hebben?"  
  
Ik kijk naar het boek in zijn handen. Ik heb het niet nodig voor de les, want ik weet zeker dat we bij Toverdranken nog lang niet op dat niveau zitten, maar ik vind het leuk om te lezen, bovendien stond er iets in over het zwarte vuur uit mijn visioen. Het vuur was met een drank gemaakt en degene die erdoorheen wilde moest een soort tegengif innemen.   
  
De professor kijkt ook naar het boek in zijn handen.  
  
"Juffrouw Maalicht. Dit boek is veel te gevorderd voor je." Zegt hij kleinerend.  
  
"Maar ik vind het leuk om te lezen." Zeg ik en krijg een gevaarlijke blik. "…Professor."   
  
"Ga er maar in verder als je wat… ouder bent." Zegt hij sarcastisch en loopt door.  
  
"Eh… Professor?"   
  
Hij draait zich om met een dreigende blik.  
  
"Zou ik dan het boek van Harry wel terug mogen hebben?" Vraag ik voorzichtig.  
  
Hij kijkt even naar het boek en geeft het aan me.  
  
"Bedankt, professor." Zeg ik en hij knikt even voordat hij zich weer omdraait en verder loopt. Ik kijk naar het boek in mijn handen. Het is Zwerkbal voor Beginners. Dat is waar ook! Morgen is het Harry's eerste zwerbalwedstrijd! Ik kan hem dit beter terug geven. Maar niet voordat ik het zelf gelezen heb. Ik weet eigenlijk helemaal niets van Zwerkbal, dit zal me een beetje voorbereiden.  
  
---------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Die avond probeerde ik het boek rustig te lezen in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich, maar het was onbegonnen werd. Iedereen was zo opgewonden voor de wedstrijd van de volgende dag, dat ik besloot om het boek maar terug naar de bibliotheek te brengen. Ik had Harry de hele dag niet meer gezien, alleen tijdens het eten, maar iemand van Zwadderich gaat niet praten, op goede voet, met iemand uit Griffoendor. Zeker niet vlak voor een zwerbalwedstrijd. En het ging net weer iets beter tussen Draco en mij. Die avond slaap had hem wel goed gedaan, geloof ik.   
  
Wanneer ik in de Grote Hal aan kom hoorde ik plots iemand – een man – hard schreeuwen.  
  
"ERUIT! ERUIT!" Hoor ik de onmiskenbare stem van professor Sneep en ik zie een geschrokken Harry de kamer uit rennen, de trap op.  
  
"Harry!" Roep ik en hij draait zich met een ruk om. Zijn haastig rondkijkende ogen – hij deed me een beetje denken aan een geschrokken konijn – bedaren wat als hij mij ziet.  
  
"O, Ramona." Zegt hij verward.  
  
"Hoi, wat was dat allemaal?" Vraag ik.  
  
"Ik eh…" Zegt hij en kijkt me onderzoekend aan. "Ik wilde aan professor Sneep mijn boek terug vragen, maar hij was eh… bezig."  
  
'Hij houd iets achter voor me.' Denk ik een beetje geïrriteerd. 'Waarom vertelt niemand mij ooit eens de gehele waarheid?'  
  
"O, ja, je boek." Zeg ik en haal het boek onder mijn arm vandaan. "Ik heb je vandaag niet meer gezien, dus ik heb geen kans gehad om je dit terug te geven."  
  
"O!" Zegt hij verrast en loopt op me af om het boek aan te pakken. "Bedankt. Heb jij je boek nog terug gekregen?"  
  
"Nee, hij zei dat het veel te gevorderd voor me was."   
  
Ik imiteer de manier waarop Sneep het had gezegd en Harry grijnst.  
  
"Dat was niet eens zo slecht gedaan." Zegt hij plagend en ik steek mijn tong uit.  
  
"Veel succes morgen." Zeg ik vriendelijk.  
  
"Dank je." Antwoord hij een beetje verrast. "Kom je ook kijken?"  
  
"Ik hou niet zo van Zwerkbal." Zeg ik. 'Ik zou ook niet weten voor welk huis ik zou moeten zijn.' Denk ik erachteraan.  
  
Ik zie dat hij een beetje teleurgesteld kijkt.  
  
"Maar misschien kom ik wel even kijken." Zeg ik om hem op te fleuren.  
  
Hij knikt blij en ik draai me om, om de trap naar beneden te nemen.  
  
"Eh.. Ramona?" Hoor ik hem zeggen en ik draai me om.  
  
"Je bent best oké." Zegt hij verlegen. "Voor een Zwadderaar."  
  
Ik zal het maar opnemen als een compliment en ik grijns.  
  
"Dank je." Zeg ik en ik voeg plagend toe: "Voor iemand uit Griffoendor."  
  
'… en mijn familie.' Denk ik terwijl ik de trap af loop.  
  
----------------------- ------------------------------ ------------------  
  
Wanneer ik denk dat iedereen naar bed is en slaapt, is het al erg laat. Zachtjes sluip ik de trap af naar de leerlingenkamer. Draco heeft gelukkig besloten om naar bed te gaan en ik doe voorzichtig mijn haarband af. Ik voel dat er een aantal mensen nog wakker zijn, ver weg in het kasteel. Waarschijnlijk leraren. Ik sluip de donkere gangen door richting de spiegel. Plots herken ik één van de wakkere leraren. Het is Krinkel! Het is nog te ver weg om goed te kunnen horen, dus ik sluip verder richting waar ik denk dat de gedachtes vandaan komen. Ik voel veel woede en weer die angst. Twee emoties die zoveel verschillen dat het gewoon vreemd is dat één persoon die kan voelen. Maar terwijl ik dichterbij kom, begin ik te denken dat het twee personen zijn. Ze zijn echter zo dicht bij elkaar dat het net zo goed één persoon had kunnen zijn. Ik ben zo verbaasd daarover dat ik me niet goed genoeg kan concentreren op wat ze precies denken, maar ik voel de woede overgaan tot tevredenheid. Het nare gevoel bekruipt me dat er morgen iets ergs gaat gebeuren. Maar wat? Iets met Harry. Dat weet ik zeker. De aanwezigheid, nee, de twee aanwezigheden verplaatsen zich ergens waar ik ze niet meer kan volgen. Was het Krinkel? Ja, dat is zeker. Wat heeft hij besloten? De andere was tevreden, dus kan het niet veel goeds zijn. Zal ik naar Perkamentus gaan? Besluiteloos loop ik rond, zo in gedachtes verzonken dat ik niet merk dat mijn voeten me recht naar de spiegel leidden, tot ik opkijk en het bekende harnas zie. Omdat ik verder niet weet wat te doen open ik de deur en stap de kamer in. Daar staat Perkamentus weer, tot mijn grote ergernis.   
  
"Ramona. We komen elkaar steeds vaker tegen, merk ik." Zegt hij met een twinkel in zijn ogen.  
  
Ik zucht. Dit begint steeds irritanter te worden. Ik kan nergens meer heen gaan.  
  
Perkamentus draait zich om naar de spiegel.  
  
"Weet je wat voor een spiegel dit is?" Vraagt hij plots.  
  
Ik schud mijn hoofd. Het enige wat ik weet van de spiegel is dat er een land achter ligt waar ik nu verschrikkelijk graag heen wil.  
  
"Dit is de spiegel van Neregeb." Zegt hij zonder me aan te kijken. "Het laat iemands diepste verlangens zien. Velen machtige tovenaars zijn weggekwijnd voor deze spiegel."  
  
Ik zie hoe hij zijn ogen sluit. In stilte bekijk ik de oude man. Niet alleen zijn uiterlijk. Met mijn geest probeer ik hem ook te bekijken en ik 'voel' iets. Hij opent zijn ogen weer en ik voel een soort angst wanneer hij me aankijkt, vlak voordat ik uit zijn geest wordt gegooid. Ik kan het niet anders omschrijven. Ik wankel even op mijn benen en kijk hem onbegrijpend aan. Hij verbergt iets. Iets belangrijks. Iets wat Harry aangaat. En mij. Want daar was die angst aan verbonden. Ik begin me een beetje kwaad te voelen. Niemand vertelt me wat er aan de hand is. Mensen vertrouwen me blijkbaar niet.   
  
Perkamentus kijkt me vriendelijk aan. Alsof er niets is gebeurd. Hij kijkt me aan met die innemende glimlach waardoor iedereen hem in een keer vertrouwt en het gevoel heeft dat ze hem alles kunnen vertellen. Maar hij houdt iets achter.   
  
"Ik vraag je om dat niet weer te doen, Ramona." Zegt hij serieus. "Ik vraag je om dat ook te laten bij anderen. Hoe zou jij het vinden als iemand in je hoofd rond aan het kijken was?"  
  
Ik sla mijn ogen neer. Hij heeft gelijk. Iedereen heeft recht op privacy. Maar nu kan ik hem ook niet vertellen over Krinkel. Ik heb bij hem ook 'rondgekeken'. Het is wel in strijd met wat hij eerst had gevraagd. Om naar hem toe te gaan wanneer ik iets hoorde.   
  
Perkamentus heeft zich weer naar de spiegel gedraaid en om niet weer in de verleiding te komen doe ik mijn haarband weer op. Ik zie hem glimlachen. Waarschijnlijk goedkeuring.  
  
Ik kan het hem maar beter vertellen van Krinkel.  
  
"Professor?"   
  
"Wat wil je me vertellen, Ramona?"   
  
Hij kijkt me aan met die vriendelijke glimlach en vertrouwde blik.  
  
"Krinkel is weer iets van plan, professor." Zeg ik.  
  
"Heb je dat gehoord?" Vraagt hij.  
  
Ik knik.  
  
"Weet je zeker dat het Krinkel was?"  
  
Ik sla mijn ogen neer. Ik weet het inderdaad niet zeker. Ik heb alleen een heel sterk gevoel dat het zo is. Perkamentus ziet mijn twijfel.  
  
"Je kunt niet zomaar mensen gaan beschuldigen." Zegt hij geamuseerd.   
  
Ik haal mijn schouders op. Hij gelooft me dus niet. Dan moet hij het maar zelf weten. Sneep gelooft me wel. Ik kan morgen alsnog naar hem toe. Perkamentus had zich weer naar de spiegel gedraaid en keek er met een frons in.  
  
"Wat zie jij in de spiegel Ramona?" Vraagt hij plots.  
  
Ik kijk hem achterdochtig aan. Wat gaat hem dat aan? Het land achter de spiegel is alleen voor mij. Dat ga ik niet delen met anderen.  
  
Hij glimlacht.  
  
"Ik snap best dat je me dat niet wilt vertellen." Zegt hij geruststellend en neemt de tijd om ergens over na te denken terwijl hij diep in de spiegel kijkt.  
  
"Wat ziet u dan, professor?" Vraag ik uitdagend.  
  
Hij kijkt me aan met lichtjes in zijn ogen.  
  
"Maar Ramona toch. Wat je zelf net wijselijk had besloten, geldt hetzelfde voor mij."  
  
Ik kijk hem bevreemd aan en hij lacht.  
  
"Wat gaat jou dat aan?" Lacht hij.  
  
Ik grijns schaapachtig. Hoe weet hij dat toch?  
  
"Ben ik zo voorspelbaar?" Zeg ik zacht.  
  
Hij antwoord niet maar kijkt me geamuseerd aan. Ik kijk naar de grond. Hoe kon die man zo vertrouwd aanvoelen als ik hem maar een paar keer heb gezien?  
  
"Fascinerend, niet?" Vraagt hij aan niemand specifiek. "Wat een vreemd effect een spiegel kan hebben op sommigen. De meeste mensen zien er alleen iets in. Jij kan echter ook beleven wat je het meest begeert."  
  
Hij zwijgt even en gaat met zijn hand over het glas. Hoe kan hij weten dat het voor mij niet zomaar een spiegel is? Hoeveel weet hij? Hij kijkt me aan. Waarom zou ik het hem niet gewoon vertellen. Kijk naar hem. Hij is te vertrouwen.  
  
"Een grasveld." Zeg ik terwijl ik langs hem voor de spiegel ga staan. "Een groot, zonnig grasveld en een zachte, warme bries die het hoge gras laat wuiven."  
  
Ik strijk ook met mijn hand over de spiegel.  
  
"En in de verte, een groot bos. Een wereld alleen voor mij. Zonder gedachtes. Alleen rust." Zeg ik terwijl ik Perkamentus weer aankijk. "Eindelijk een plaats voor mij alleen."  
  
Hij kijkt me doordringend aan en ik sla mijn ogen weer neer. Waarom heb ik het hem verteld? Waarschijnlijk kwam het door die geruststellende blauwe ogen. Of die innemende glimlach. Hij heeft me gewoon verleid. Hij heeft me in de val laten lopen en ik ben er gewoon in getrapt.  
  
"Ramona?" Vraagt hij na een lange stilte.  
  
Ik kijk vragend terug.  
  
"Ik moet je vragen niet weer terug te keren naar deze spiegel." Zegt hij.  
  
Dat geeft me een klap, maar ik laat niets zien. Niet meer naar de spiegel. Niet meer naar het land achter de spiegel. Nu zal ik nooit te weten komen wat die witte verschijning is aan de rand van het bos. Hij neemt me iets af dat alleen van mij is. Dat kan hij niet doen. Dat mag hij niet doen. Het is niet eerlijk. Ik vertrouwde hem met iets wat alleen van mij is. En wat doet hij? Hij neemt het van me af! En ik krijg niet eens te weten wat hij ziet. Blijkbaar vertrouwt hij me niet. Als mensen mij niet vertrouwen, waarom zou ik hen dan wel vertrouwen? Geen van die emoties laat ik zien op mijn gezicht, noch in mijn houding.   
  
Perkamentus kijkt me onbewogen aan. Ik wil hem niet meer zien. Ik moet hier weg.   
  
Ik knik naar Perkamentus en draai me om, om terug te keren naar mijn slaapzaal.   
  
Vannacht heeft Perkamentus me teleurgesteld in verschillende dingen. Ik dacht dat hij te vertrouwen was, maar hij houdt iets achter. Mensen die iets achter houden zijn niet te vertrouwen. Ik denk aan Sneep. Sneep houd iets achter omdat hij het te pijnlijk vind om over te praten. Dat weet ik zeker. Die droevige blikken toen ik hem ontmoette voor het begin van het schooljaar zeggen genoeg. Maar Perkamentus houdt iets anders achter. Iets waar hij bang voor is. Iets wat hij zou moeten vertellen, maar hij niet wil vertellen. Nee, wat Perkamentus achter houdt is erger. Dat gaat niet alleen mij aan, maar ook Harry. Bovendien heeft hij me verboden terug te gaan naar de spiegel. Ik dacht dat als ik het hem zou vertellen, dat hij wel zou begrijpen hoe belangrijk de spiegel voor me is. Die rust en die stilte vind ik nergens anders. Dat heeft hij me afgenomen. Waarom voelt hij zo vertrouwd aan. Is het die glimlach? Is het die fonkeling in zijn ogen waardoor mensen hem alles vertellen wat hij wil horen?  
  
Het knaagt aan me. Allerlei vragen gaan weer door mijn hoofd terwijl ik het bed in kruip en ze houden me lang wakker. Een beslissing maakt me weer wat kalmer zodat ik eindelijk de slaap kan vatten. Ik zal Perkamentus nooit meer onvoorwaardelijk vertrouwen. En ik zal terugkeren naar de spiegel. Al is dat het laatste wat ik doe.  
  
----------------- ------------------ -------------  
  
Dit was een heel moeilijk hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dat jullie begrijpen dat Ramona kwaad is en waarom ze kwaad is. Please review... 


	16. Nog meer leugens

ALs eerste wil ik zeggen dat het me heel erg spijt dat ik jullie zo lang hebben moeten wachten op dit -alweer- korte hoofdstukje. Ik heb namelijk een beetje last van een writersblock. Bovendien ben ik aan het verhuizen en is het veel te warm om in een klein kamertje achter een computer te moeten gaan zitten.  
  
Genoeg geklaag. Ik wil mijn trouwe lezer Earwen - nu Earwen-elf - heel erg bedanken voor zijn review. Gezien dat je de enige bent die een review achter heeft gelaten? Snik...  
  
---------------------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------

HOOFDSTUK 16

Nog meer leugens

--------------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
De volgende morgen wordt ik wakker met een verschrikkelijke hoofdpijn. "Wordt wakker!" Gaat het door mijn hoofd.  
Tot mijn grote ergernis voel ik hoe Misty mijn oor aan het likken is. Ik duw haar hardhandig weg en draai me op mijn zijde. Misty krijst en schiet weg.  
"Wat is er nou?" Roep ik en schiet overeind, met het gevolg dat de hele kamer heen er weer zwaait en met mijn ogen gesloten weer voorzichtig ga liggen. Ik probeer mijn hoofdpijn te verklaren terwijl het ineens voelt alsof mijn hoofd openbarst door duizenden gevoelens die mijn hoofd binnen dringen. Kreunend voel ik of ik mijn haarband wel op heb. Zoals ik verwachtte voelde ik hem nergens. Iets plofte zwaar op mijn buik en ik open mijn ogen minimaal om te zien dat Misty iets groens ik haar bek heeft. Dankbaar pak ik mijn haarband aan en doe hem op. Rust wederkeert in mijn hoofd, maar het draaien en bonken blijft. Het verontruste gevoel dat ik iets belangrijks vergeet komt bij me boven. Ik vraag me af hoe laat het is. Het is al vrij licht. Het raam staat op een kier en een koele wind komt door de kier van de gordijnen van mijn hemelbed. Dankbaar haal ik diep adem en ik hoorde iets. Gejuig. O nee. De wedstrijd! Het is al begonnen! Wat als Krinkel iets van plan is tijdens de wedstrijd? Ik moet iemand waarschuwen! Professor Sneep. Ik moet naar professor Sneep. Wankel kom ik overeind en ik doe snel een badjas en slippers aan. Met behulp van de muren, tafels en stoelen behoud ik mijn evenwicht en kom ik de leerlingenkamer uit. Daar hou ik even stil en sluit mijn ogen om mijn opkomende misselijkheid onder controle te houden. Hoe lang was mijn haarband af geweest? Waarom was hij af? Ik dacht dat er een spreuk op zat dat hij alleen af kon wanneer iemand dat met de hand deed. Zodat hij bleef zitten als het waaide of als ik sliep. Misschien heb ik hem in mijn slaap af gedaan. Met die conclusie ben ik tevreden en ik open mijn ogen weer om de gang voor me te zien deinen als het dek van een schip op een woeste zee. Met één hand aan de muur schuifel ik in de richting van het kantoor van professor Sneep. Hard klop ik op zijn deur, maar ik krijg geen gehoor. Wanhopig strompel ik naar de deur van zijn lokaal, maar ook daar is hij niet. Met mijn rug tegen de muur glij ik op de grond. Ik sluit mijn ogen. Als dat draaien nou eens op hield. Met een zucht laat ik mijn hoofd op mijn knieën rusten.  
-------------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------  
Buiten op het veld haalt iedereen opgelucht adem terwijl Harry Potter weer veilig de grond bereikt. Terwijl hij trots de Snaai in de lucht houdt kijkt hij hoopvol rond, hopend een trotse blik te zien in de ogen van een zeker meisje met lange zwarte haren en opvallende groene ogen. In plaats daarvan zag hij professor Sneep snel de tribunes verlaten.  
"Alles goed Harry?" Vraagt een bezorgde Hermelien die plots aan zijn zijde verscheen. Harry knikte afwezig.  
"Het was Sneep." Zegt Ron. "Hij behekste je bezem." "Daarom gaat hij er nu zo snel vandoor zeker." Zegt Harry bitter, Sneep nastarend.  
------------------------------ ---------------------------- -------------------------  
Ik voel een hand op mijn schouder en ga met een ruk rechtop zitten, waar ik meteen spijt van heb, want alles begon weer te draaien. Ik span me in om te zien wie er voor me staat.  
"Professor Sneep!" Roep ik geschrokken wanneer ik de zwarte gedaante herken. "De wedstrijd! Krinkel…" "Juffrouw Maanlicht." Onderbreekt hij me. "De wedstrijd is al voorbij. Mag ik vragen wat je hier denkt te doen in je nachtjapon, terwijl ons team wel wat aanmoediging had kunnen gebruiken?" "Bedoelt u dat we hebben verloren?" Vraag ik tot mijn verbazing toch wel een beetje teleurgesteld.  
"Dat was inderdaad de uitslag, maar niet het antwoord op mijn vraag." Zegt hij zuur. "En kom nu meteen van die vloer." Voorzichtig sta ik op, maar ik wankel en moet me overeind houden aan de muur. "Toen ik wakker werd merkte ik dat ik mijn haarband niet meer op had." Leg ik uit omdat ik een zweem van bezorgdheid in zijn ogen zag die zo snel weg was dat niet iedereen die zou hebben gezien. "Vanaf toen ben ik duizelig en heb ik last van een hardnekkige hoofdpijn." "Kom dan naar mijn kantoor." Zegt hij kortaf en ik knik.  
Ik zet een paar onstabiele stappen en pak dan zijn uitgestoken arm.  
"De haarband gaat alleen af als je hem zelf af neemt." Zegt hij nadenkend.  
"Dat zal ik dan wel in mijn slaap hebben gedaan." Zeg ik, naar mijn voeten kijkend om niet om te vallen.  
"Dat zou kunnen." Antwoord hij afwezig.  
In stilte houd hij de deur voor me open en gebaard dat ik in een van de stoelen mag gaan zitten. Hij zoekt even in zijn kast en geeft me een drankje voor mijn hoofdpijn.  
"De duizeligheid moet dan vanzelf over gaan." Zegt hij en daarna is het weer stil terwijl ik wacht wanneer het drankje gaat werken.  
"Er is dus niets gebeurd tijdens de wedstrijd, professor?" Vraag ik. "Heeft Krinkel niets geprobeerd?" "Waarom vraag je dat?" "Nou eh… Ik dacht dat ik hem gisteren weer had gehoord." Zeg ik voorzichtig.  
"Je dacht dat je hem gisteren had gehoord?" Vraagt hij neerbuigend.  
"Professor Perkamentus geloofde me niet." Het blijft stil.  
"Volgende keer als je weer zoiets hoort, kom je meteen naar mij toe." Zegt hij op een toon die me heel erg ongerust maakt en ik draai me half om in de stoel om naar hem te kunnen kijken.  
"Wat is er dan gebeurd?" Vraag ik terwijl ik kijk hoe hij in de weer is met allerlei drankjes en ingrediënten.  
"Zijn poging om Poters bezem te beheksen in gelukkig dankzij mij mislukt." Zegt hij bitter.  
"Ik eh… sorry dat ik het zeg, maar ik had het idee dat u Harry niet zo graag mocht." Hij kijkt me even vernietigend aan vanuit zijn ooghoeken.  
"Hij is een van mijn leerlingen." Zegt hij kortaf.  
Ik denk dat er toch wel wat meer achter zit, maar hij zegt verder niet en het blijft even stil. Nu is het goede ogenblik om iets te vragen waar ik al weken mee zit.  
"Professor?" Begin ik na mijn moed verzameld te hebben. "Wat was mijn moeder voor iemand?" Ik zie hem even verstijven van… wat? Schrik? Voordat hij antwoord geeft.  
"Ik zou het niet weten. Ik kende haar niet zo goed." Antwoord hij uiteindelijk en ik weet zeker dat hij staat te liegen.  
Ik zucht. Hij wil er blijkbaar nog niet over praten. Goed. Ik heb geduld. Het is niet alsof ze terugkomt als ik meer over haar zou weten.  
"Goed. En mijn vader dan?" Vraag ik.  
"Alleen je moeder wist wie je vader was." Ik voel dat mijn duizeligheid bijna over is en ik sta op. Nieuwsgierig naar waar hij mee bezig is loop ik naar het opengeslagen boek op zijn bureau. Tot mijn verbazing zie ik dat het het boek is die ik aan het lezen was. Het is opengeslagen bij de drank over het zwarte vuur. Waarom zou hij dat willen maken? Ik zou het graag willen vragen, maar ik heb het gevoel dat ik mijn geluk van vandaag al heb verbruikt.  
"Bedankt voor uw hulp, professor." Zeg ik en hij draait zich naar me om en knikt.  
Ik verlaat zijn kantoor.

--------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
please please please please review!! OOK als je het helemaal NIETS vond. PLEASE!!!


	17. GEEN HOOFDSTUK

Hallo iedereen! 

Helaas, dit is geen nieuw hoofdstuk, alleen een verklaring voor het feit dat ik al lang niet meer heb ge-update.

Dit verhaal staatin dewacht. Dat wil zeggen dat ik eerst mijn andere verhaal af maak voordat met deze verder ga. Wees niet bang, ik ga echt verder! Het duurt alleen zo lang omdat het andere verhaal ook best lang duurt.

Als je deze leuk vond, lees dan ook 'Wie ben ik' (ik ben op zoek naar een andere titel, iemand een idee?)

Allemaal bedankt voor het reviewen!

Gr Eline


End file.
